


The Cursed Crusade

by Dagonn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fantasy, I can really put what I want here right?, Mages and Templars, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonn/pseuds/Dagonn
Summary: Judy Hopps is the first bunny Templar, she hunts witches and mages. Nick Wilde is a mysterious warrior that caries three swords on his back. Their paths cross when, following the mysterious appearance of demons in a deep forest, Judy and her troops fall in an ambush and have to find a shelter to heal their injuries… and mourn their dead.





	1. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fanfiction (the first: “Undertopia” isn’t over, don’t worry). Reviews and comments are welcome so don’t be shy, tell me what you think of it!  
> You know how much I LOVE Bioware’s company? They made my favorites games: Mass effect (I’m so hyped for Andromeda), Dragon age, Star Wars: the old republic… The stories, the characters, so many things to discover in so many universes! So if you find a link between this Fanfic and their games… well know that I own none of them and just do it for me and those who want to enjoy it! …This was a disclaimer (please don’t sue me).

Judy was bent over a table that showed a map of the nearest village and its forest. A few days ago the higher up had received a report from the local church. It seemed demons could be see roaming around the forest at night. Even if they never tried to get closer to the village – they were probably outnumbered by the guards – their presence was a bad omen. It meant supernatural powers were used nearby since the demons couldn’t pass through the veil – or whatever the mages and the witches called it – that separated their realm from reality alone. It was her second time being at the head of a troop of Templar and the first time she would lead them against demons.  
“Sister Hopps.” said Fangmeyer – a huge tigress – as she was entering the room Judy was in. “This weather is terrible, the recruits are afraid it will turn against us when we will fight the demons.” She was wearing the traditional Templar medium armor. White with a red cross on its chess and a cape as white as the armor. A red cross could also be seen on its back. She had already fought dozens of demons all around the country. She once led her own troops but after a special mission she refused to hold such a responsibility again. When asked why she always answered: “This isn’t why I joined.”  
“They are still too fresh,” added an old, tall lion next to the entrance. Mane was known for his lack of tack and the way he treated the recruits. But he was effective in the field. Any recruit serving under him eventually grew to respect him after their first battle. “They still believe all this crap they are told at the Academy.”

 

The Academy as the Templars liked to call it, described the long and painful training they had to go through in order to become the demon slaying machines they were. Five years of torture where they would have to fight everyday against each other, run for hundreds of miles, learn each race of demons and how to slay them. Learn how to recognize a mage and how to either subjugate him or take him down.  
When Judy had volunteered nobody believed she could stand on equal ground with the rest of the recruits. But she showed them she had what it takes to face stronger mammals and proved she had a good potential at leading troops and investigating supernatural cases. This, along with the two last years where she proved herself worthily was the reason she finally had her own troop.

 

Mane wore his heavy customized armor. He had fixed spikes around the arms and legs of his armor. He explained that letting a demon grab you was one of the worst things you could do. Considering he was the one with the most years of serving – he had fought more than a hundred battles – Judy was keened to believe him even if she would never customize her own light armor, also wearing a red cross on it. She had learned that she had to rely on her speed and her agility to fight rather than brute strength, something Mane seemed to prefer particularly.  
At first she thought that the Lion was more fit to lead the troop but his ruthless ways always prevented the higher ups from giving him his own Templars to lead. She thought it was stupid until she heard him say that sacrificing troops was okay as long as the mission was completed… If mammals like him were the leaders, the Templar would last less than two years against the Mages and their demons.  
“Rain bothers demons as well as us, it is something that alters their perception, magic’s flow is interrupted and in my time…” started the Old Lion.  
‘Here he goes again’ thought Judy. She had heard him countless times, for days and days and even more at night when his toughest foe, alcohol, weakened him and made him mumble about ‘his time’. She had to stop him or they would never leave their camp. She decided to simply ignore him.  
“Sister Fangmeyer, gather the troops, I’ll give them a speech before we head to the forest.” The tigress obliged and left with a smile due to the Lion’s frown. Judy could hear her shout at the company, calling each of them by their name, making sure they were all present.  
Once there was finally silence Judy headed outside. It was raining heavily, the weather surely was against them but there was some truth in Mane’s words; Demons disliked water; and the mages had some explanation.  
Templar didn’t killed all the mages and witches they found, those that turned themselves in were put in ‘the Library’ a place where mages could, while being controlled by the Templars, use their power without the fear of harming anyone… Except themselves… But who cared about the death of those power thirsty monsters anyway? It was those wizards, as they were called, that taught the Templar about the demon’s weakness, how to trap them, how to prevent them from appearing…  
So the wizards explained ‘mana’, the source of magical power, was like the wind: present but invisible. Calm most of the time but could grow dangerous when special events occurred. Just like the wind, rain could alter the mana in the air, disorienting the demons that focused on the flow of mana to locate their preys. Many Templars knew that but much more feared that if the demons were called by a mage, they feared he would use the rain to HIS advantage, hiding the demon for an ambush or tricking the Templars to their doom. But so far, mages that tended to work with demons were overconfident and never bothered with tactics. After all, demons were so twisted they managed to make mages think they controlled them where in fact, they never had any form control over them.  
“Templars!” She shouted, throwing her thoughts away. “Some of you followed me against thieves and muggers!”  
It was true, when there were neither demons nor mages to hunt; Templars sometimes had to patrol on roads or in town to protect the inhabitants from all kind of less deadly, but still dangerous, threats.  
“Some of you fought side by side with me against demons and saw me slay them like any other Templar would have when I was as fresh as our recruits.” She continued. “Now I will lead you all against demons and I hope YOU will slay them as I did back then!”  
This seemed to work, some recruits cheered a bit and agreed with her. Fangmeyer even gave her an approving nod. She knew Judy had trouble speaking in public or being the center of the attention. It was her job as Judy’s right paw to help her improve as a commander.  
“All right!” the tigress shouted, “take arms and form the line, we’re heading for the forest right now.”

 

Judy smiled on the inside, after dropping the title, Fangmeyer had always refused to become a commander so the higher ups used her to form those that wished to hold it, hoping one day, she would wish to become one. It’s the tigress who pushed her to become a commander; where most mammals though a bunny stood no chance, she thought that species and size didn’t matter. She was kind and caring yet fearsome one the battlefield. Judy had often asked herself what pushed the Tigress to join the Templars but that was a seriously private matter so she never dared to ask.  
By the time her thoughts left her, two lines had been made. One of five; including Fangmeyer as a leader, Grizoly – another Lion, far younger than Mane that was enrolled in the same time as Judy – MC Horn – the rhinoceros that recruited Grizoly – and two recruits; a young water buffalo and a hippo.  
The other line was made of four mammals; Wolford, a wolf that was recruited one year before Judy, two wolfs recruits – one tanned; the other grey and white like Wolford – and finally Mane closing the line.  
Fangmeyer and Mane had insisted she was to lead the wolves as they would only follow one “Alpha” and stick to it. Mane always closed the line, he always said nothing could get behind him and, to this point, he was never proved wrong.  
But Judy knew the true reason behind it. Both the Lion and tigress feared the biggest mammals would step on her if she was to walk slower than them… This, with the size difference, could kill her. She appreciates the concern as much as she disliked it. When she was at the academy she went through the same training as any mammal and even if at first she had trouble she ended being the best Recruit they had this year. When fighting during the next two years, she proved her smaller size was an advantage: she could reach places the biggest Templars couldn’t, move on the battlefield with more ease than anyone and then backstab the enemies. She had proved she was as efficient as any other mammal but they still treated her with extreme care as if she was a fragile glass figure that could easily break.  
Still, she accepted the formation as usual, no need to make a ruckus just for this. “March!” she shouted, leading the way to the forest. The troop followed in a heavy silence only broken by the sound of their footsteps. They were heading to battle… against demons… For five of them it would be a first, for the others, they had enough experience to know they needed to focus on their upcoming task. They knew too much mammals that were overconfident and died in the claws of demons they would have had no trouble taking care of if they didn’t underestimate them.  
Their silent procession led them to the edge of the forest. In the meantime, the rain had decided to worsen and soak them to the bone. If none of the Templars was uncomfortable with it – and they obviously all were – none dared to speak. The forest seemed darker due to the heavy clouds that covered the sky and, unfortunately, the trees didn’t seem to stop the rain. Fighting under those conditions would be hard but Judy had faith she had been through worse… Or so she thought. 

 

She drew her sword and walked under the trees. The company followed without a word, taking out their own weapons. All of them were using a one pawed sword – safe for Mane who wore a mace instead, and the two wolves that used bows – and a shield. The two lines walked in the same time, sticking close. This was the most used formation: if they were ambushed they could easily form a circle and wouldn’t have to fear an unprotected flank. Judy also liked it because this allowed her to take advantage of her smaller size to move freely from one side of the circle to the other.  
After a few dozen minutes that felt like eternity, they reached too deep in the forest for the villager to go. The vegetation was bigger and there wasn’t a ‘real road’ but instead a few paths where grasses and small tree were crushed. This was probably the path that the demons used when they ventured near the village at night.  
Speaking of night, it was starting to become darker and darker, they sure had time before dawn but the rain made it harder to see this deep in this forest. They clearly were jumping in the devil’s jaw but they had no choice, they needed to push forward so Judy stepped first into what she knew was the perfect place for an ambush.  
She felt all her muscles tenses as she walked deeper and deeper into the wood, she expected a demon to jump on her at any moment, the thought of a mix of teeth sharper than a tiger’s, claws deadlier than a sword, moving horns and pointy bones flashed in her mind before she steeled her resolve pushing forward. She felt like she was climbing a deadly mountain, she had to be careful of each of her steps and watch for any sign of the potential demon’s avalanche that threatened her like a Damocles’ sword.  
Yet nothing moved, no demon came, the woods remained silent as her troop froze behind her when she stopped. “Something is wrong,” she said. “This was the perfect place for an ambush, where are the demons?” The question wasn’t asked at somemammal in particular so she didn’t expect an answer.  
She started walking again; “don’t let you guard down” she added. By that time, even if none of them had seen it, they had already fallen in the ambush.

 

They walked less than a mile when all hell broke loose. At their left was an enormous oak tree that seemed to be as old as the forest itself. None of them gave it much thought: after all, these kind of trees weren’t unheard of. Some mages stated that they somehow were enhanced with magic and said this was the reason they were so big but Templars hadn’t the time to debate such thing; it was just a tree bigger than all the others around it. If only Judy had paid attention to it instead of ignoring the unnatural sight then maybe she could have seen that the leafs on the ground weren’t laying naturally near the roots of the tree.  
She had just jumped over a particularly massive root when she heard a horrible scream then a curse. She felt electricity run through her whole body and turned back, ready to fight whatever had attacked them. She found a spider as big as her laying on the tanned wolf that followed Wolford. The spider had both its deadly mandible planted in the wolf’s neck. Wolford tried to take it down with a thrust of his sword before another spider jumped at him from between the roots where it was buried. Since his right side was exposed, Judy had to jump in front of the spider with her shield up in order to protect him. She felt like she had tried to stop a rhino from charging. The shock sent her flying a few inches away but she held on.  
She braced herself for the next charge, waiting for the spider to jump at her once again. Thankfully, even if those creatures were terrifying and extremely strong for their size, they weren’t very smart: using the same tactic again and again until it worked. When the spider dashed in her direction, she used her shield to parry the attack rather than just blocking it. She oriented the spider’s head on the left and trusted her sword in it.  
In the meantime two more spiders had shown up; Mane had smashed one with his mace while Wolford had used the same tactic as Judy to kill the other. Unfortunately, the spider that had killed the tanned wolf was now over the other recruit. Since he used a bow a surprise attack like this one put him in disadvantage and all he could do was to use his bow to protect himself from the deadly fangs that would have no trouble passing through his leather armor. 

 

The other line had divided itself: Fangmeyer and the hippo recruit had rushed to give them a paw while Grizoly, Mc Horn and the water buffalo had formed a half circle, turning their back to the battle to prevent being surrounded.  
Mc Horn charged the spider in top of the wolf recruit, using his shield he bashed it, throwing it away while the water buffalo took a few more steps and shoved his sword right behind its head, pinning it to the ground. Fangmeyer shouted at the young wolf to get up while three more spiders attacked; this time falling from the tree. The archery wolf backed behind his more protected allies and aimed with his bow. He shot an arrow right into one spider’s eye, making it fall immediately. Mane took the chance and crashed its head with a powerful blow. Four more spiders were now coming making it one spider for each Templar.  
All the attention was focused on the threat coming from the tree so none saw the sloth demons – a living ink like creatures – that appeared right in the middle of their formation until it was too late. Sloth demons were mostly made of ‘tangible shadows’, in truth, they drained the magic around them as well as the living’s life force to create a body instead of possessing one. So it wouldn’t have been a surprise to see it try to bypass their formation and try to backstab them if they hadn’t been hidden by the surrounding darkness and the unstoppable rain.  
The two demons slowly and silently reached behind the wolf archer and Grizoly. They strike together; their arms formed gigantic claws that they both used to thrust in each mammal’s back. The wolf was immediately transpierced and a bloody cry left his mouth as his life was been absorbed by the demon that was now growing stronger. Grizoly was a bit luckier; his heavy armor protected him well enough and the wolf’s dying cry as well as his own drew the hippo’s attention. The young recruit charged the demon crawling on his ally’s back and hit it with his shield. They were now side by side; harmed Lion and an inexperienced hippo facing the two demons. 

 

On the other side of the ‘battlefield,’ only four spiders remained; Mane had killed one more when the wolf’s death had drew the attention. Judy’s sword cut deep into the abdomen of the spider she had jumped over, disgusting fluids gushing out of the wound. She looked at the source of the wolf’s death to see Grizoly and the hippo recruit face the two moving shadows. She rushed to help them, leaving the three remaining spiders to the five remaining Templars. The cry of a dying spider told her she had nothing to fear for them.  
She jumped on one of the demon’s back and trusted her sword on its neck. The moving shadow let out a painful sound mixed with anger and tried to get rid of her. Pointy shards started to form on its back and flew toward Judy. Of course she knew what was about to happen so she had already jumped down and was now aiming at the creature’s back, slicing it with her sword. Grizoly shoved his sword into the demon’s head, killing it immediately. Unfortunately, they were facing the demon that failed to kill the lion. While they were focusing on the weakest target, the now enhanced sloth demon was facing the hippo. The poor mammal didn’t stand a chance. His first battle had him face a major sloth demon strengthened by the energy stolen from the, now dead, wolf. His nerves were put on an edge he couldn’t stand. He acted recklessly… 

 

Trying to finish the fight as quick as possible the hippo focused on attack, he darted his sword toward the demon’s head aiming for the killing blow… But the demon was faster; its torso formed at spike similar to a spear and sent it right to the hippo’s uncovered chest. The heavy armor didn’t protected him and he felt his life leave him as the demon drained it away.  
Judy dashed forward and cut the black trail that was linking the hippo and the demon together. The hippo was in no shape to fight but at least he would have a chance to live… much to the ink creature annoyance that snarled at them.  
Mane, Mc Horn and Wolford that had finished the remaining spiders unharmed were now tagging along. Six Templars were now surrounding the major sloth demon, each waiting for an opportunity to deliver a fatal blow… None had the chance… Seeing it was a lost fight the unholy creature emitted a loud and high cry that almost ripped their extra sensitive ears off. A second later Fangmeyer jumped over Judy and Mane did the same with Wolford while Mc Horn held his gigantic shield in front of himself. “DOWN!” they shouted at the same time before the Major demon exploded in a storm of black spikes and demonic fluids. 

 

When Judy managed to remove Fangmeyer off her she froze. Black spears looking matter were shoved all around them; the tigress over her was slightly injured: a small spike was planted in her left arm over the shield still fixed at her by the hold. Mane looked a bit more like a mess: he was on his four; his head was badly bleeding as his right ear was removed and a few small spikes were shoved in his right side. Wolford for his part was unharmed thank to the Lion protection. Grizoly was slowly sitting up, miraculously unharmed, but the way he moved showed his back had been badly injured by the other demon’s attack and that he would need help to move.  
The less lucky of them was the Water Buffalo that hadn’t understand what was happening. His body was lying down; black spikes of all size were stabbed in his lifeless body. Finally searching for the hippo, Judy saw a beautiful rabbit standing next to him. He was wearing a light leather armor that fitted his buffed body. His face wore a handsome smile and a genuine expression of peace. He walked toward the bleeding Lion and helped him stand. Her clouded mind didn’t notice something was off; the rabbit was as tall as the lion… But the way he gently helped him stand was so careful she thought nothing was wrong; she just saw a gorgeous looking rabbit help her soldier stand and lovingly slice his throat open with his sexy fangs. His strong and slender arms held the Lion in the sweet embrace before the charm broke.  
“Nooo!” Mc Horn, that until now had had trouble getting up due to the shock of the blast, was charging the tall rabbit head first while shouting. Wolford stood up immediately at the sound of the rhino charging. He took his gear and assumed a battle stance at the rabbit. At this moment Judy noticed the rabbit was now shifting back to its real form, the illusion it had cast on them now gone. The lust demon was now standing in all its glory, its naked body made of both male and female anatomy barely hided behind clothes made of fur. A long and pointy scorpion’s like tail was exiting its back and was waving angrily. Judy cursed and stood to follow them.

 

Mc horn sent it flying away with a bash of his head and Wolford followed by taking place behind the creature. Judy stood took her sword and dashed to help them, Mane tagging with her.  
When she finally reached them the demon spoke: “You should all have stayed down, I would have given you a painless and loving death.”  
“Shut up you fiend!” shouted Wolford. “You are the only one going down.”  
“Fools! You could barely take care of a few spider and sloth demon and you intend to fight me?!” Its anger could be felt as if it was physical. The Lust demon was far less loving now; its arms grew with deadly long claws forming at their ends and a growl erupted from its throat.  
The four mammals formed at triangle around the monster and started to slowly circle around it. Waiting for it to make the first move. 

 

Lust demons were one of the strongest and vilest demons. Sloth demons couldn’t prepare an ambush like the one they fell in. They were in a relatively open space for a forest, none would have put an ambush here and yet, the lust demon took advantage of this fact. It had hidden the spiders long enough for them to attack only when they would be sure to get one of the Templars; then she had them focus on the upcoming threat, using the rain to cover the sloth demon’s approach. The only miscalculation was having one of them target Grizoly and his plate armor. But the other sloth demon was strong enough to take a shocked recruit down. Its explosion was probably her doing too because a demon would never sacrifice its own life without someone or something forcing it.  
Then the fiend had used a spell to make itself look like an awesome buck and tried to kill them one by one. This creature was dangerous and needed to be taken down… but didn’t move as they all expected. Instead it waited for them to do the first move. They needed to attack together, but the danger was big. They could easily kill it but it would at least take one of them down… and they had lost enough brothers for today.

 

Finally, it was Fangmeyer that made the first move. The tigress had slowly moved away from the other Templars and had grabbed one of the wolves’ bows. All Templars received formation for all kind of weapons in case they were to lose their sword and had to fight with whatever they had under their paws. Few were those that choose to use one of them rather than the traditional sword and shield but none complained since they were times when a bow could be useful. This was one of those times.  
Fangmeyer pulled the bow and nocked an arrow at the Lust demon despite her left arm screaming in pain due to the spike that was still inside it. When she released the string, the arrow flew right into the back of its target that screamed in pain and waved a deadly claw toward its source… to find it empty.  
Judy, who as facing the demon before it turned, dashed right between its feet and sliced its left one. The creature lost its balance, turned back and tried to maul her with its right arm, missed and hit the ground instead of the bunny. Mc Horn charged and used the corner of his shield to hit the lowered arm. The sound of bone breaking was the signal Wolford needed; he launched himself and aimed for the left axilla with his sword. Cold steel met the flesh and the wolf twisted it, dismantling the other arm and preventing the demon from moving.  
Mane was reeling back for the finishing blow, aiming at the monster’s head with his mace. Unfortunately, with all the injuries he had suffered he was a bit too slow… The fiend had the time to hit Mc Horn with its tail and set its hand free. It used this hand to grab Wolford by the head and sent him flying at the Lion’s torso. The demon then launched itself forward, claws and tail out in an attempt to kill the two mammals.  
Before they reached the floor, Mane took Wolford and tossed him away. When he hit the muddy floor he held his shield to block the upcoming attack. Sadly, the demon’s tail went right through it and pierced his armor and flesh like it was nothing. Coughing blood, the lion grabbed the demon’s tail and pulled it deeper.  
“Now!” He shouted blood gushing from his wound.  
Judy who had stood up quickly after cutting the fiend’s foot had rushed behind it as soon as it had jumped toward her two brothers. She jumped and turned on herself, slicing the tail and the head off at the same time.  
Everything was over in an instant as the head fell, still screaming, on the floor.  
“You idiots!” shot the laying head. “More will come, you can’t stop us! Five of you died today how many more will tomorrow?!”  
Mc Horn silenced it by stomping on it. Sound of broken bone and brain was the last thing they heard from the demon. 

 

Judy came close to the Lion that still wore a ferocious face. She wanted to save him, or at least to ease his pain, it was, however, too late. The demon’s tail had touched his heart, it was a miracle he had the strength to pull the tail for even one second…  
They all fell down, siting where they were in silence. They had accomplished their mission; they had killed the demons that were lurking around the village but they weren’t about to celebrate it. The fiend was right; they lost five brothers today. The hippo had died when they were fighting; they were too slow finishing the lust demon, the pool of blood around its body made it clear.  
“We should get going,” finally said Judy as she stood tears building up. She would cry, but not today, not before they could contact the council, tell them the job was done and ask them to send help to bring the body back for a proper burring. “Find a better place to take shelter; try to dry ourselves; rest and tend your wounds.” She added toward Fangmeyer and Grizoly that was now sitting.  
“Sorry.” The lion simply said. He was the only one that didn’t fight in the last battle and didn’t do much since it had begun.  
“Don’t be,” answered Judy, “just get ready to leave.” Her tone was a bit harsher than she wished but it was hard enough not to cry for the dead; she was simply burring her felling behind that tone. If anyone thought anything about it, none said a word, they just obeyed.  
Mc Horn helped Grizoly to stand and gave him his shoulder. Wolford quickly treated Fangmeyer arm’s wound, removing the dark spike from her arm – which made her growl in pain – and tending it in a rudimentary bandage. Within five minutes they were ready to leave. Fangmeyer just stopped and took the bow she had used to shoot the lust demon a while ago. When the others gave her a weird look she simply answered “memento” before putting it on her back with a quiver of arrows. “And you never know” she added. The other agreed and formed a single line.

 

Judy led them, followed by Fangmeyer, Mc Horn still helping Grizoly stand and Wolford closed the march. It was far from being the perfect dispatch but it was the only one they could do.  
Sadly, the night was coming close and it seemed like they weren’t able to recognize the path they took to travel inside the forest. Wolford was unable to smell their own sent that had been washed by the rain. If they didn’t find an exit fast they would be doomed to stay in this cursed forest for the night… and none of them enjoyed the idea.  
Finally, Wolford started to smell something in the air: “I smell food,” he said, “it’s close.”  
Judy shivered: “Who live this deep in the forest with demons nearby?”  
None answered; they knew the likely answer: probably a mage or a witch. They were in no shape to fight such a strong opponent but had little to no choice, it was either find the source of the delicious smell than now reached everyone’s noses or wait for a potential threat to get them later.  
“Let’s go.” Grunted Grizoly, “If I have to choose, I would like to die fighting a witch than in the cold like a beggar.” They all nodded and started to walk again.  
They finally reached a small camp, a tent big enough for at least two of them to stay away from the rain and a small fire was all there was to see. They had almost expected a house surrounded by dead bodies and a garden full of venomous mushroom. As they closed in they saw a medium sized pot on the fire from which the delicious smell was emitted.  
Not seeing anyone, they started to wander through the small camp. Wolford closed in and took a few sniffs of the cooking pot. “Whoever cooked this know what they’re doing, I would kill for a bite.”  
Nobody heard anything until Fangmeyer yelped. They all turned toward her and saw a red fox pointing a sword at the Tigress neck. He was standing casually on her left side, where her arm was injured.  
“I can testify that he knows what he’s doing and you should all be careful… because he would also kill to keep his food.” He said with a grin that all but friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagon: Yeah! I did it! How was it? Don’t expect all chapters to be this big; it would take me too much time to write it down. Once again, thank G4Cod for helping me with this fanfic! we’ll try to make one chapter for Undertopia then one chapter for this fanfic. 
> 
> G4COD: Ugh… What tha fuck? Where am I?! How much did I drink last night? Why am I naked, did I get laid again..? (Yeah you wish-D) Why am I in a bathtub full of ice!? Oh, and this chapter’s American English consulting and editing was brought to you by The Molag Ballad by JT Machinima. Now, WHERE ARE MAH KIDNEYS!?!


	2. Odd meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the warm welcome you guys gave to this story. No seriously I’m almost crying of joy. Almost; don’t think I’m a p*ssy! I loved answering each of your questions and comments so feel free to keep going!... Oh god I’m becoming a comment gigolo… *start to sing PAIN – call me*  
> I hope you guys like this chapter because I LITHERALY put my blood in it! Editor: Quit whining, you have universal healthcare, Frenchie!

The fox was standing on the tigress’ side, his sword touching her hide. He had left his camp to find roots and mushrooms to add to his meal and was kind of annoyed to find some mammals looking at it with hunger in the eyes. Templars of all mammals!

“You better want to drop that weapon, _fox._ ” said the wolf that was sniffing his pot. Bigotry and prejudice… He had faced them since his birth but from a mammal that had almost stole his food? Never.

“Or what, Wolfy?” He asked and let his grin go wider. “You’re going to ask politely?”

“You are alone against five Templars,” the bunny said, “you should reconsider.” She waited for him to drop his weapon but he didn’t.

“Wrong, I’m facing two Templars,” he pointed at the wolf and the rhino with his head; “two injured mammals he pointed at the lion and poked his bastard sword a bit in the tigress’ neck whose started to bleed; “and one bunny.” He waited a bit before adding: “ _I_ have the advantage here.”

“I would like to see this…” the wolf was now walking at him, his sword in his paw; his shield on the ground. Surely he thought that one fox wouldn’t be too much trouble. How wrong he was…

 

 

Judy saw the fox let go of the tigress that didn’t ask permission to step a few pace back. She knew she could have fight of course, even harmed she was still a Templar but it was between the fox and Wolford; she had nothing to do with this. Fangmeyer, just like Judy, stood there; ready to burst into the fight if anything went wrong.

She looked at the fox that was now facing Wolford. His stance opened his black cape a bit and showed his attire.

His armor was typical of the mercenaries: unmatched. He didn’t have two pieces of the same armor. He wore a pair of leather pants that had been patched up a few times. His torso was protected by a chainmail just like hers and he had added a light leather chess armor. The protection seemed unnecessary: if something was strong enough to go through the chainmail it wouldn’t have any trouble piercing the leather too. But she had to admit it looked good.

He had a shoulder pad protecting his left shoulder while his right one remained unprotected. ‘Strange,’ she thought, ‘usually one would have this protection while using a shield to prevent being hurt where the shield couldn’t protect him.’ But it was obvious the fox hadn’t a shield… His arms weren’t protected so she could notice his was wearing some kind of dirty white clothing beneath. Finally, both his paws were protected by hardened leather gantlets; this also made her frown… ‘Why protect his paws so much when there are obviously more vital places to protect? His arms for example?’

Wolford started to slowly turn around the fox that was standing still, his battle stance full of openings. Judy could already picture it all; Wolford would exploit one of the too many openings, take the fox off guard and maybe bash him with the pommel of his sword. Easy fight, not a necessarily one but the fox’ behavior needed a little punishment.

“I would be glad to wipe the floor with your tail but at this rate it’s going to take forever.” The fox stuck the sword in the ground at his feet and crossed his arms. He had threatened to dirty the wolf’s tail; one of the worst insults one could say to a canid… His goal was probably to make Wolford lose his control and take advantage of it… What a fitting technic for a fox… Idiot, he would regret it soon.

 

 

The wolf charged at him with a growl, held his sword under his guard with one paw, his free one a bit further, up as if he was holding a shield. ‘That’s Templars for you,’ he thought with a smile, ‘so used to fighting demons and holding their shields that they always act as if they had one…’

The wolf was now closing in and was slowly twisting his paw. He was probably aiming at his head with the pommel of his sword, obviously to knock him down. ‘Sadly’, since he hadn’t his shield the maneuver left his left flank unprotected. It would have been easy to hit this point, even with his sword still planted on the ground… Too easy, it was a trick: a good fighter would never have such a flaw… And he knew well that Templars weren’t the kind to swing their swords without thinking.

Instead of attacking his unprotected left side; he decided to use another gap in the wolf’s techniques, one he could not have meant to leave open…  He took a step ahead of his own sword and waited. The wolf wouldn’t kill him; at most he would bash him so he himself could resolve to _unconventional_ skills.

He walked to meet the wolf unarmed. With nothing in his paws to protect himself… The wolf was a bit taken off guard; he surely wasn’t thinking his opponent would come at him, a bigger mammal, AND a Templar, like this. Hesitation slowed him for a second. This was all the fox needed.

Taking advantage of this moment of hesitation, he dashed beneath the wolf’s sword; standing almost glued to him and snapped his jaw shut before his face. This caused the wolf to take a quick step back.

‘He’s on his guard, they just had an exhausting fight and he doesn’t know what I’m capable of…’ He thought in a second before reaching behind him to grab his sword with his left paw. He took it by the guard and trusted the pommel in the wolf’s stomach. This caused him to bend from the strike, the wolf’s face now even lower than his.

The wolf tried to use his free paw to catch him as the fox started to slowly withdraw but the red vulpine, still holding his sword by the guard, used the grip to pull his paw up. Within the same motion, he started to turn on himself and bended under the wolf’s arm that continued to move forward due to the inertia. He continued his rotation and started to apply the side of his sword on the wolf’s back.

The force of the wolf’s inertia combined with the one the fox had accumulated through his rotation was enough to put the bigger mammal down. He switched his weapon from his left paw to his right one, holding it correctly this time, and pressed the tip on the wolf’s neck.

“One down.” He said. He immediately jumped a few step back to avoid the upcoming attack from his back: the bunny had jumped at him shield on to bash him away from her ‘brother’…

 

 

Judy couldn’t believe what she saw, Wolford, who had proved to be an excellent fighter was now biting the dust a few seconds after the start of the sparing. And the fox was now moving his sword toward his neck. She started to move forward, fear building up. “One down.” He said as his sword closed in.

She jumped at him, if she wasn’t attempting his life, she would still try to harm him in a way he wouldn’t dare to aim at her brother’s one. She meet nothing but air, her target had jumped away, his bastard sword still in his paw. She couldn’t see any animosity in his eyes but it made it worse: a mammal that showed no emotion in a fight was either insane or simply so used to it that it had become a habit like any other… And a mammal for which a fight was as natural as breathing was something her troop couldn’t fight right now.

He turned away from her and faced McHorn. “You want a piece of this fox too, or would you rather leave with your honor intact?” His voice sounded a bit cocky, overconfident and defiant. She then realized to fox had totally ignored her to face a more ‘worthy opponent’ by his standards.

Mchorn guided Grizoly; that he helped stand until now; to sit down and took his sword out. He was ready to beat the cocky mammal down but Judy wasn’t about to let someone set her aside, she was this company’s commander and she would stand as it. “Hey _fox,_ ” she taunted him, “why are you turning you back at me? Afraid of a bunny?”

He didn’t even turned when he answered: “Sorry I don’t hit on cute things... at least not this way.” She hadn’t even the time to answer that he had already walked toward McHorn, his right arm extended on his side, a bit behind him, the tip of his sword resting on the muddy floor. He had leaned a bit, flexing his legs and using his left paw to keep his balance. McHorn must’ve felt the dangerous vibes the fox was giving because he held up his shield.

Judy couldn’t believe what was happening, all the mammals in the small camp were scared by a single one, much smaller than them all. Sure, they were tired and worn down from the previous fight with the demons but to this extend? Fangmeyer had drew her sword – she seemed unable to use her shield let alone hold the bow – Grizoly was sitting where McHorn had put him – his injuries prevented him from moving – but he seemed resigned, as if he knew they would lose and be left to bleed out on the ground – Wolford had stood, yet the will to fight had left his eyes, he would fight if forced too, but Judy knew he hadn’t the will anymore and Mchorn, by far the biggest of them all was hiding behind his shield like a rookie. She had to encourage them somehow… but didn’t know how.

 

Then McHorn got tired of waiting for the fox to act so he charged him shied up in an attempt to bash him like he had done earlier on the spiders. But this time his target was much nimble and much cleverer. The fox moved to his opponent’s right side, the one where the sword was – he was facing the rhino for the first time, had never seen him fight and could visibly already tell he wasn’t good at swordplay but relied a lot on his shield and his physical strength – his blade still in the mud.

Eventually, McHorn had to try to hit him with a thrust of his sword. The fox jumped over it and threw some mud in the rhino’s face with his sword. Of course, such a tactic didn’t work on him but still made him held his shield in front of his head to protect it.

Templars were formed to face mages and demons; two of the most vicious foes one could fight – if facing an opponent capable of blowing a city to ashes with a few words and sacrifices could be called a fight – so they were naturally extremely cautious of any kind of threat as little as they were. Hiding behind the enchanted shield would have been a good tactic against a mage or a demon – because the mud could have been anything but a light threat – but not when facing a fox it seemed.

He landed down and immediately dashed between the bigger mammal’s feet. In the meantime he hit the back of his left knee – where there was a gasp in the armor to allow the said knee to bend – with the pointy guard of his sword. Once more, Judy ran forward to help her brother before he could harm him.

“Two down.” Said the fox as he walked away, heading for his cooking pot. He had carelessly put his sword back in its scabbard after having wiped the dirt on the bottom of his cape.

Judy closed the gap between her and McHorn to find her brother totally shaken. He had been beat by a smaller mammal. He who had fought demons for years, beaten by a _fox_. Distress was all over his face he knew – just like all the Templars here – that if the fox had wanted to harm him he could have either took a few more steps and uses the edge of his sword to cut his leg off or aimed at his neck after forcing him to kneel. That fox they had all underestimated had shown, not once, but twice that he could take their life if he wanted to. And worse, he had been right, he had took two of them down, not even killing them, and now none wanted to fight him anymore. It was a total defeat.

 

The said fox sat near the fire and took a few slim branches on which he started to impale mushrooms he had took out of a bag that was probably hided behind his back during the fight. Judy started to walk to him decided to stand for her brother that had threatened. She stood right next to him waiting for him to speak first but just like before, he ignored her, focusing on his task.

She held her ground in silence; she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to speak first. But as time passed frustration began to build up inside her. The fox had planted the first skewers near the fire and had started to prepare some more, still not giving her the attention she deserved. She exploded when he planted one more skewers in the dirt. She stomped on it, sending it in the fire and let a growl that she was sure would have get his attention… Which she got.

“That’s your meal you’re spoiling, fluff.” He simply stated, not even looking at her as he started to pick up the shattered mushroom off the dirt.

“I don’t give a… wait _our_ meal?” She was so choked that she fell silence in an instant, not knowing what to say. When she opened her mouth again her words rushed through her mouth and mixed in a terrible mumbling of excuses and incomprehension.

“I’m good, fluff,” he said, still not looking at her but trying to save some of the mushrooms, “really good, but not to the extent I can beat two trained Templars. You guys got out of a fight recently and are exhausted.” He took a small pot and started to wash the mushroom he had managed to save. “I don’t have much but you have far less, I can’t let you starve.” He said, adding roots to his cooking pot, “or bleed to death.” He added, looking at Grizoly.

Judy couldn’t believe her ears, the same fox that, five minutes ago was threatening them for sniffing his food was now kindly offering them to share his meal… Something was off; she didn’t know what but this fox was up to something. She was about to point that out when he stood.

 

 

“You!” he shouted at McHorn. All the Templars froze, their paws slowly reaching for their weapons. “Don’t even try,” he slowly warned which made them release their hold on their swords. He looked back at Mchorn: “I didn’t hit you hard enough to prevent you from moving, grab your _brother_ and take him to my tent; we have to treat him before his injurie starts to get infected.” They could all tell ‘Brother’ had actually been said in a mean way but none cared because he was right: Grizoly needed treatment and standing under the rain wasn’t doing him any good.

“Wolfy!” he then shouted. “Since I’m sacrificing my tent’s comfort to help your _brother_ , go and find me some wood so I can make a bigger fire to stay warm.” Once more, all the Templars stopped, not knowing what to do or say. Wolford looked at Judy for help but before he could get his answer the fox shouted louder: “Don’t they teach you how to follow orders in the Academy?! Get moving before I force you to!” This time Wolford ran in the forest without a second thought.

“You better be back soon if you want to eat something!” Added the fox before turning to Fangmeyer. “Come here, Stripes, I’ll look at you first, I don’t want anyone to think I’m not a gentlemammal.” He hadn’t yelled but the tone made it clear that it was an order. “You, fluff. Go find me some clean clothes to do some bandages, I don’t have any to spare.” He said at Judy who was standing right next to him, chocked by his display of leadership. “NOW!” he barked at her.

She was about to answer when he immediately turned toward McHorn that had put Grizoly in the tent that was barely his size. “Rhino you go help Wolfy, you have five minutes.”

In the meantime Fangmeyer had come near the fox and was standing almost in a military salute. Judy on the other paw was boiling; the fox had robbed her of her leadership and was now giving orders to _her company_. “At ease soldier,” said the fox, “and sit down, you’re a bit too big even for a guy like me.” he added, his voice full of underlying meaning. She obliged. “Good to see some mammals know how to follow orders!” the tone of his voice had grown less and less gentle and the last one was actually shouted at Judy who was still standing near them.

“I have the first aid kit.” Said Fangmeyer, distracting the fox from the source of his anger. She pawed it to him and he started to look inside.

“Good,” he said, “take off that armor so we can treat you properly.” Judy and Fangmeyer both looked at him a bit shocked. “In the meantime I’ll look at that stubborn lion over here.” He pointed the tent where Grizoly was trying to sit up instead of resting before walking to it.

“He’s serious?” Asked Fangmeyer to Judy, unsure if she had to obey. Of course taking off her armor in front of her brothers and sisters wouldn’t bother her but in front of an outsider?

“He didn’t asked you to remove the clothes you have under it so I guess it’s okay?” Judy answered. They had treated her wound by simply removing her arm’s armor but why remove it totally? What was the fox after? “I don’t like him,” she added when he was far enough for him not to hear.

 

 

The fox was getting closer to the laying Lion, “stay still,” he said in a growl, “you’re bleeding on my tent here and blood is a pain is the *ss to clean.” He looked at his badly bandaged injury. “I won’t lie to you big guy, this looks pretty bad…”

“It’s not the first time I hear that…” grunted the harmed mammal between his teeth.

“Yeah and it’s not the first time I see someone die from this kind of injurie.” He answered. “Judging by the way you speak, your lungs weren’t damaged but it’s still pretty deep...” He stood without adding a word and came back to the two females. They had removed the tigress’ armor as well as the, now stained, old bandage.

“Why aren’t you helping him first?” Asked the tigress with concern.

The question was filled with emotion but not a trace of rational thoughts. “Because you have a better chances to survive than him. Therefor I prefer to focus on you than on him.” It was true; the Lion had already lost a lot of blood, maybe too much, and would be hard to save. If he focused on him too much female’s injurie could easily get infected with the weather.

“Help him first, please.” He looked at the tigress that had speak, tears forming at her eyes. “We’ve lost too many brothers today; I don’t want to lose anymore.” She was sincere, that he could tell; she must have held her tears for a long time, she was genuinely caring for her _brother_ but it was for him to decide, not her.

“Shut up.” He said with a cold voice while grabbing her arm right where she was injured, which made her yelp in pain. “Fluff, you put some water on the fire and get me a needle and some string.” He added at the bunny that, until now had been reluctant to obey the most basics orders. “And put a knife in the fire too,” he added after looking at the tigress injuries, “we might need to cauterize this…”

“Then why the needle?” asked the bunny.

“Because I intend to save your _brother_ once I’m done with stripes.” He answered, hoping that, this time; she would follow orders and understand that it was for the greater good. He would beat her down if he had to make her obey but would try to avoid it if possible. He wasn’t sure he would be able to hold his strength so he wouldn’t kill her.

 

It was at that time the two unharmed Templars choose to come back with a fair amount of firewood. “Good, I trust you know how to use it, don’t you, _Templars_?” He asked rhetorically. It seemed they caught what he was insinuating because they both made an angry frown but did not speak a word.

Some Templars were known to burn Magi when they got to get their paws on one… Of course, a true Magi would have laughed at the flames, if not controlled it, but many credulous mammals thought it was one way to deal with the magic users… He knew better than anyone how it worked, the torture, the _questions_ … Sometimes, some would make up ‘trials’ just to prove one was controlled by demons… It seemed these Templars at least weren’t happy about what some of their _brothers_ were doing… That didn’t excuse them but he could at least help those that weren’t brutal murderers.

“Look I’m sorry, I know you foxes got the short end of the stick but –“ the wolf began.

“Shut it _Templar_!” he shouted. “Don’t try to find excuses nor to understand what my species goes through.” He took the now glowing red knife that had laid in the fire and held it against the injury on the tigress’ arm. She roared in pain but didn’t pull away; in fact she just clenched her fist and waited. This, at least had the effect of silencing the rest of the Templars.

The smell of burning flesh came to his snout; when he removed the knife and looked at his work he felt satisfied. Where there was once a gaping hole in her lower bicep was now a bad looking burn but at least she wasn’t bleeding anymore.

He took a small piece of cloth from the first aid kit and plunged it in the water the bunny had put on the fire. ‘At least she seems to follow orders now, good, we may have a chance to save them.’ He wiped the rest of the tigress injuries; fortunately, none of them had been as bad as the first, they were mostly bruises due to falling down or something like that.

Sadly, the magic that had caused this injury – because he knew it was a magical injury – had started to infect her like a poison and black veins were running over her arm toward her torso. He was lucky to have noticed it beneath her fur but was afraid of the consequences such an infection could bring…

“Remove your shirt now.” He said while taking some clean bandages. When he had say it he wasn’t looking at her nor at any of the Templars so he froze a bit when he saw the expression on the tigress’ face… For a second… Before roaring in a way that put her previous performance to shame: “Now! I don’t have time for your _civilized_ sense of decency and neither do you or your _brother_!”

Somehow the two males seemed to become very afraid for the Lion’s well-being and hastily walked toward him. ‘Oh? I thought Templars had no shame between _brothers and sisters,_ well it seems like I was wrong.’ He told himself and smiled internally. The tigress obliged obviously embarrassed to be seen topless, save for her undies, by a non-Templar mammal.

He removed his gantlets and washed his paws in one of the pot the bunny had put on the fire. Ignoring the female’s embarrassment he started to run a finger on the black veins that had run up to her torso. “What did this?” he asked, unsure of the origin of such a spell. The female had well designed arm and he had to admit her figure was quite pleasant… for a mammal trice his size…

“A sloth demon exploded.” Answered the bunny next to them. “We believe a lust demon was responsible…” It was a good guess; demons had little consideration towards each other and wouldn’t be afraid to sacrifice one of their underlings if it meant killing a foe. He took the knife he had used earlier and started to cut the Tigress’ flesh right before each vein he found – five in total – and waited for blood to drop.

At first red, black blood soon started to pour out of the fresh cuts. “What’s that?” asked the tigress with a hint of distress in her voice.

“Don’t know… but I’m sure that if it had reached your heart you would have spent some very painful moments…” he answered. He then took a small flask and started to collect the impure blood. It took him five minutes and one more flasks to complete the task.

When he was done he started to make a clean bandage on her arm and chest. Each time he touched her, she shivered, clearly not at ease with the contact… It was time to release her from her ‘agony’.

“One done.” He said as he stood and turned away, mimicking what he had said when he had beaten the two males down. “Fluff, you help her dress up, I’ll see what I can do for your _brother_.” This time he didn’t needed to make sure she was following orders as the sound of clothes being hastily put on told him they had obeyed.

He walked to the three males and looked at the topless lion that seemed less embarrassed than the tigress... But also far worse wounded. The same kind of black vein had started to run though his muscular back and he was shivering.

“Tell me the true doc,” he said with a weak voice, “this will leave a mark right?” He seemed to hide his fear and weakness behind bad jokes. Usually the fox was the one doing it so he understood his need to lighten the mood and played along.

“Yep, but don’t worry I got plenty myself, females loves ‘em.” He said while kneeling down to look at the wound.

“And I can tell you know your way around female, you got Fang to remove her clothes so easily.” Came the lion’s light answer. His shivering intensified – he probably had fever – and he tried to laugh once more.

“Fang eh? Nice name for a tigress.” He answered while taking a clean tissue that he washed in the, now boiling, water. He started to clean the bloody hole the bigger mammal had in his back to take a good look at the wound.

The voice of a female came from his back: “Fangmeyer.” He didn’t look at her; he knew it was the tigress that had spoken and didn’t have the time to chat with her. 

“Wolfy, Rhino, make yourself useful and gather some material to build a shelter for the ladies.” He said. Of course such an idea had to come from him; with their ‘education’ Templars tended to forget the differences between males and females – it didn’t help that all forms of relationship was forbidden – and were prone to forget the most basic gallantry… He never imagined though that they would be dumb enough to let soaked females freeze to death…

Seeing that none of them moved; still unsure of what to do he resumed to his first tactic, yelling: “You sh*it for brain better hurry your *ss up or I’ll use your hide to keep them dry!” This time they hastily obliged and ran back in the forest. 

“Help yourself before they come back…” he waved a paw toward the cooking pot and the mushrooms. “It should be good by now.” He added. “Oh and look inside my bag, I have some bread in it… I even have some dried fish if you want Fang…”

“We’re good sir, we can wait until our brothers return.” He turned to see the tigress saluting him.

“Feed.” His answer was growled so he would made his point clear. Synonym

“Sir–“ she started before he cut her.

“Alright bring me a bite so I can show you nothing is poisoned.” Of course he had notice the fear in her voice since the beginning but he hoped she would obey nonetheless… ‘seems like I was wrong’ he thought with a frown. He resumed his task, cleaning the lion’s fur.

“Fang, you could at least trust our host, he’s kind enough to treat our wounds. He wouldn’t have done that if he had intended to kill us.” Said the prone mammal between his teeth. The fox heard the footsteps carry the two females away. “It’s _that_ bad?” Asked his patient, making him freeze for a second. The Lion had understood why he wanted his _brothers and sisters_ away.

“I won’t lie to you, it seems like the wound has been poisoned…” was the only thing he could offer. He was fairly confident in his medical skills – he _had_ patched a few nasty wounds during his short life – but he didn’t know if he could save the Lion…

“Yeah, I can feel it beneath my skin, it’s burning, crawling, biting me like… Like a _curse_!” He started to cough a lot.

The fox finally finished cleaning the wound. It looked bad, black blood was gushing out of it, no matter how many times he cleaned it. This time, multiple coughs escaped the lion’s throat, louder and louder, despite his weakening state. He tried to prevent him from moving but the dying mammal was still more than twice his size. He heard the tigress and the bunny rushing at him.

“Hey doc, I didn’t get to ask… what’s your name?” Asked the lion. “I’m Grizoly by the way.”

“Nick Wilde.” He answered. He noticed the females around him were about to speak but he silenced them by holding his paw before their faces. He knew those were the lion’s dying words – he had seen it many times, a mammal who had little time left to live wanting to speak his mind until his dying breath – and he didn’t want him to be stopped. If talking eased his pain no one would be allowed to stop him, not under his watch.

“Thanks for taking care of my sister… and for being honest with me.” The Lion said before coughing even stronger. It took him some time to get his breath back. “I know it’s selfish but…” he hadn’t the courage to ask, nor the force.

“I understand.” Said Nick before taking the same knife he had used to cauterize Fangmeyer’s wound. He slowly reached for the lion’s throat.

“Thank you…” The dying mammal had closed his eyes and was waiting for him to end his suffering. Both of his sisters were holding their tears as much as they could, failing miserably. ‘This must have been hell of a day for all of them.’

Nick was about to slide his blade through the Lion’s carotid when something he hadn’t planned happened: a sudden burst of energy sent him and the two Templars near him flying away. When they managed to stand back, they looked terrified at the tent where the dying mammal was, but instead found a grotesque mixt between a Lion and bloody monstrosity.

“Abomination.” Was the only word he managed to say before dunking to avoid a sharp, blood covered tentacle that had swung at his head with enough force to shatter it… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought I would manage to make a smaller chapter but it seems I was wrong… I’m sure you guys don’t mind though…  
> I hope you liked the skills Nick displayed because I nearly broke my hand while practicing one of his moves! I mean, literally… The wall was a bit too close and… Yeah sorry excuse for the delay but trusts me it hurt like hell. It proves it’s really a fantasy fanfic, you couldn’t possibly pull any of those moves in a real battlefield… or could you?  
> Now before you start asking:
> 
> Why Fang couldn’t use her bow? Because using one require much more strength than what you think… Try using a competitive bow; you’ll see how hard it is to reel the string, how hard it is to hold the arrow… AND competitive bows are FAR easier to use than their medieval versions. And I’m not even talking about English longbow those require so much strength you can’t hold the arrow back, you better aim before reeling or you’re bound to miss your target. So try using one with a hole in your arm… yeah, not easy, the only reason she could have done it was because of the adrenaline. 
> 
> Why is Nick being an asshole and don’t help Grizoly first when he clearly need more help than Fang? It’s something called triage that has happen through all history. You focus on saving the one you can first. During WW1 our medic saved first the one who lost a hand, got a bullet in the arm… than someone who had his leg blew up by a grenade, because you don’t want to spend one hour trying to save one badly injured person when you could use the said hour to save five lightly injured others. It was se same (if not worse) in medievalist’s times.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask them! You know how much I love to answer you.  
> I’ll speak about Nick’s fighting style later; I don’t want to spoil things…  
> Now G4cod did a really good job (once more), I’m plotting on capturing him and hide him in a cave where I’ll make him translate everything I write *evil laughs* don’t tell him thought… 
> 
> G4COD: Yeah, don’t tell him; but I think I’m in jail… again. Well, it kinda reminds me of Tijuana’s jail but without the smell of shit… and the overcrowded cells… and it’s fucking cold… and the guards have swords! Wait a sec, that armour… looks kinda familiar? Shit, someone is coming. Holy son of a scalie, it’s the Dovankin! Well, I guess this chapter's editing is brought to you by Living in the Land of the RPG, by Team Head Kick… Fus ro nah, I ain’t down with this Tom-fuckery! I only got two packs of smokes, and one flask of whiskey! I won’t last a day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putainputainputainputain! *run at full speed* I’m late on this chapter! *turns back* Hurry up G4COD!   
> Grrr just two chapters and this Fanfic has more reviews/comments/followers than Undertopia! Whyyyyy?!   
> Speaking of reviews, I got this guest review and obviously I can’t PM the guy so I’ll leave my answer here.  
> Nick’s swords are not made to face different opponents. It doesn’t matter if the guy you want to kill is two times your height or two times smaller, if you manage to stab/cut/hack (see the difference in bottom note) him you win, period. However, they are meant for different fighting style.  
> In fact, swords aren’t that heavy. Venissan two handed long swords for example were almost 8 pounds/3.5 kg, not really heavy when used 2 handed. The heaviest sword I know about is a Zweihänder that was said to be 13 pounds/6.5 kg… but the usual Zweihänder was up to 4.5 pounds/2kg so it might just be a legend…  
> The reason Nick doesn’t carry a shield… well you’ll see it in the next chapter.  
> The size of the tent? You’ll know why later… Eating mushrooms? Well it seems obvious to me that in a medievalist word almost everyone knew what kind of mushrooms you can eat. I myself know some (can’t give you the English name though, in French we call them vesse de loup, capres, girolles...). G4COD: Wavy Caps! Wait, no, not a snack, just for tripping balls.   
> And sorry, no, no ranged weapon for Nick. I want him to be a close combat expert, adding ranged skills seems like… cheating? Also I thought I made I clear that Archery wasn’t a good choice against demons x)  
> And finally, yeah I can tell you like the story but please, next time create an account so I can answer your directly instead of showing everyone how talkative I can be.
> 
> /!\ Very important! I decided to up the rating to M because… you know, blood death, mutation, dark fantasy… I’ll try to keep it “light” and warn you if something is really fucked up but I think it won’t get way darker than the first two chapters… for now. 
> 
> Now that we’re done let’s take a look at this chapter shall we? As usual, leave a review, you don’t know how much they please me.

Nick ducked to avoid being hit by one of the tentacles that had replaced former Templar Grizoly’s right arm. He took no time to look at the quick transformation - he had saw many trained soldiers that could have taken down an abomination, die while being fascinated by the gory changes that occurred with an abomination’s body - he stood back and quickly drew his bastard sword, ready to fight.

He was about to shout orders to the two females behind him when he heard the bunny: “Lucia, you’re in no shape to fight, go find Wolford and McHorn!”

Nick was slightly surprised to hear the bunny gives order to the predator, but even more to see hear the tigress answer with a: “Yes Ma’am, try not to get yourself killed!”

In the few second this exchange took, the abomination‘s appearance began to look like a dangerous hunchback. Grotesque flesh had started to grow on the back of the lion’s neck, soon outgrowing his once impressive mane. Some bristly tufts were spawning here and there, making the former mammal look like a monster. This impression was enforced with his right arm looking like a tentacle whip while his left one was atrophied and curved backward.

Nick jumped to the left to avoid another swing of the deformed lion’s arm and started to run around to his left, in a curve towards the monster’s back. Many trained mammals would have tried to move the other way, trying to stay on the abomination’s left side where, ‘obviously’ he couldn’t attack. But not Nick, he knew he was facing a, now, magical being that was made purely for rampage. The monster certainly had an ace up his left sleeve.

He dived down toward the abomination once it tried to swing its tentacle at his head. He was pleased to see the bunny had took her chance and followed him in his charge. She was slightly on the creature’s left and Nick saw it extend its grotesque arm, a purple glow emanating from it. He was about to tell the doe to dodge but was too late. A purple fireball exited the fiend’s ‘paw’ and flew at high speed toward the bunny.

 

 

Judy saw the attack coming. Of course such a creature couldn’t have such an obvious weak-point. The fireball came at her but she didn’t try to avoid, it would’ve been a waste of time – and time was very important at the moment – so she simply held up her shield at an upper angle and made a ‘ramp’ with it as she continued to advance. She lowered her head just in time, when the fireball hit the shield it ran up it, following the ‘ramp’ she had made, and continued its deadly course without hurting her nor the enchanted shield.

Abominations were fiercer opponents but they also were very different from one another. Some could be extremely clever – the abominations made from the possession of a mage were the worse –  while others could be really stupid. Thankfully, this one seemed to be the second kind because it almost froze, visibly not understanding how its attack had been deviated.  

Not having slowed down, Nick and her continued their charge and aimed for the creature’s legs in an attempt to incapacitate it. If they were to succeed, the creature would have to kneel down and, considering how badly its body had been modified, would leave its back open.

Unfortunately, both weapons bounced against the monster’s shins. It seemed they were both too weak to pierce the rock-like bloody skin that had started to build on its body. Judy rolled to her right – if she could find herself behind the creature, maybe she would be able to deal serious damages by backstabbing it. In the meantime, she heard it scream.

 

 

Nick’s sword refused to cut through the hardened skin the fiend was building up, instead it bounced back with a good amount of force. Nick used it to turn on himself, jumped and landed a hit on the abomination’s right tentacle arm, cutting a deep wound in it. Sure it wasn’t deadly and the healing capability of the monster would soon make it recover but for the short time the dangerous thing was incapacitated, it was worth it.

He landed and heard the deformed lion scream in pain – the sound was somewhere between a roar and rock crumbling – as it tried to move the temporary useless limb. Nick took the opportunity to jump to the monster’s torso and thrust his sword into it, aiming for the place where, he hoped, it’s core was.

Most possessions like this one that were made from a curse, an object or any medium had a big weakness. The magi called it “the core” as it was the fuel of the possession. Once destroyed or removed the abomination would die, of course it could still succumb to more conventional damages but destroying the core was the easiest and fastest way. An abomination made by a demon directly possessing a body was much more stronger and lacked the said core. Hopefully, this one was the first kind of abomination.

Sadly he didn’t pierced the monster’s hide far enough and Nick found himself unable to remove his sword from it’s flesh.

_You should have used the longsword…_ Said a voice in his head.

Nick let go of the bastard sword, circling around the abomination’s right side to go to its back, drawing his falchion. A second later, he was greeted with a bunny running at full speed, making distance from the creature. A quick shot gave Nick a full view on the fiend’s back which was covered by disgusting rocks on which seemed to drip black blood.

He followed the small female and she shouted at him: “No use looking for the core in it’s back, it’s entirely covered by those weird rocks!”

“The front seems weaker but I still wasn’t able to pierce all the way to the core!” He answered. The bunny looked at his weapon and gave him a questioning look – for less than a couple of seconds because the threat wasn’t down yet – so he added with a frown: “Still planted on the abomination’s torso…”

 

 

Judy looked at the bastard sword the fox had stuck in the abomination. It looked like it only needed a few inches more to reach the core. “I know how to finish this but I need a clear path for that…” she said while nodding the fox’s sword – or Nick as he called himself.

Nick grunted but didn’t say a word, he took of running at the abomination, circling to its left side so he would draw its attention and possibly allow him to harm the deadly magical arm. Which worked. The fiend seemed to remember the fox that had stabbed him and focused on him, totally ignoring Judy.

She started to run toward the abomination, ready to finish the fight. Unfortunately, it was the at this moment Fangmeyer came back with her brothers. The commotion the three Templars made caught the abomination’s attention and it turned away from Nick and saw Judy. The smaller arm turned toward her and shot a new purple fireball. Once again, Judy deflected it with her shield but this time, nothing was preventing the other arm from swinging at her...

She saw the motion too late and tried to parry it with her sword, knowing perfectly well that, if she was pushed back by a spider of her own size, there was no way she would stop this kind of attack. She just hoped it would lessen the damage. She felt the hit on her side, her small chainmail barely protecting her. Her sword broke under the impact and sharp shrapnel pierce her skin.

She landed a few feet away. She faltered slightly as she tried to sit up and look at her wounds. Blood ran through the cuts of her flank but fortunately it seemed the damages weren’t life threatening. She saw Fangmeyer run at her and kneel down: “Are you alright, Commander?” she asked with worry.

“Its Sister Hopps for you, Fangmeyer,” she answered with a smile. She wasn’t going to appear weak in front of her sister so she put up a brave facade.

“I’m glad that monster didn’t hit you hard enough for you not to remember your familly.” Said Fangmeyer with a gentle smile.

Then they both heard the monster scream in pain, when they looked over the source they saw it left arm resting on the floor and the fox’s falchion covered in black blood.

 

 

_Whatever that bunny had planned it didn’t work…_

Nick saw the tigress run toward her _sister_ and focused back on the battle, this time he needed to end the fight or things would get messy.

_If his left arm is as fragile as his left one it should fall off pretty easily..._

Nick closed the gap between the abomination and him and jumped. He used his falchion like an axe and used its sharp blade to hack the fiend’s arm off. The monster scream in pain immediately. He knew that, this time, it wouldn’t heal or regrow.

_Good, one down, one to go…_

Nick started to run in front of the abomination when he notice that the two male Templars started to circle around it, the rhino on its right side and the wolf on its left.

“Rhino!” Nick shouted. “Get ready to pin that damn tentacle down! Wolfy, catch his leg, I don’t want him to move!” Without looking at them for their confirmation he turned around and threw his weapon at the abomination. He had never trained to use ranged weaponry but he still knew how to hit a target larger than a lion by throwing his sword. He hit his target which earned him its full attention even if it didn't actually harm it.

“I’m over here, you fiend! Focus or you may lose your other arm!” he taunted. This had the desired effect as the whip arm missed him when he ducked. Now the whip was on the monster’s left and the only movement he could make was to try to hit him a backhand swing.

“Rhino!” Nick warned. The creature struck, aiming for his bent figure. Nick dove beneath the dangerous lump and shouted: “NOW!”

Nick saw the rhino stop the blow with his shield. He was pushed back a single foot before he stopped the motion, planting his sword into the tentacle and pinning it to the ground.

_And now we find a way to plunge that sword in its core…_

Just when he was about to draw his two handed longsword the abomination let out an incredibly high pitched scream. He fell to his knees and clasped his paws against his ears, cursing in pain.

 

 

Judy saw the perfectly executed plan – that Nick must have made instantaneously – take form. Surprisingly, Wolford had enough strength to pierce the monster’s lower paw and pin it to the ground while McHorn did the same with the whip arm. Their only problem was now to destroy the core, and Judy knew the fox wasn’t strong enough to pierce through the thick hide of the creature.

She saw him grasp the handle of his last sword when the abomination started to scream. It was a noise that transpired fear and anger; the monster wanted to win and was now struggling to get free. She saw Nick fall down and press both of his paws to his ears, it was impossible for him to fight in this condition.

“Sister Fangmeyer, help me stand.” Judy growled in pain. She wasn’t about to let the fox and her two brother fight alone.

“With all due respect sister, you can’t fight in your condition.” Replied the tigress. Judy was about to argue but she saw the smile in her sister’s face. “That is, if you intend to fight without me…”

Judy smiled back at her sister and nodded, after all they would need everyone’s help to destroy the fiend. Fangmeyer helped her stand and drew her weapon; her determination was palpable despite her handicap. This made her smile a short moment before she looked back at the scene before her eyes and started to move forward, ignoring the pain stirring her right side.

The closer they moved the worse the noise made by the demon became. For the first time in her life she was wishing her ears were a littles less sensitive. She was wielding a knife Fangmeyer had given her - which in her paws looked like a sword - in her right paw and had her left one pressed against her wounds so she could cover them. She started to fear she would become useless at this rate.

She saw Wolford faint due to the horrible sound - him being the closest of them all didn’t helped -  the monster started to break free and nothing could seemed to stop him from doing so.

Judy saw Fangmeyer rush forward - despite her run through the forest to seek for their brother she still had it in her - with both paws on her ears. Whatever she was planning Judy hoped she would do something about the noise. Sadly, as she was closing in/by, the monster finally managed to free itself. With both lower paws free it started to struggle even stronger and finally managed to free itself from McHorn too.

Now free and still screaming - if the monster was stupid and could freeze when his attacks were useless, he was still ‘clever’ enough to understand when something worked - it used its, now free, tentacle arm to whip the tigress’ left side where she was obviously unprotected due to her immobilized arm. The force of the hit - that was enough to push back Mchorn - sent her on the ground. The fiend was now closing in the tigress, ready to deliver the final blow.

 

 

Nick saw the tigress run in front of him, with her size she could have either simply bashed into the sword impaled on the fiend’s torso or use her own to finish the job and make the monster shut its annoying mouth. Unfortunately, the wolf fainted and the abomination had broken its lower paws free. Soon, its arm was free as well and the monster used it to send the tigress to the ground. The rhino had let go of his weapon and shield in a vain attempt to cover his ears, he was unable to fight in his condition.

The abomination was now close to the tigress and he had to act fast. He started running at the abomination while shouting and waving his arm to catch its attention… And finally got it. He dove to avoid one more swing of the deadly arm and rolled to stand up. He kept running forward, heading directly toward the monster in front of him, both his paw on his ears. The closer he got the worse the noise was but he ignored the pain that was piercing his head.

He saw the monster’s whip arm comes back to hit him at full speed but he continued his course; he knew that, this time, if he dived down he wouldn’t be able to stand again as the noise was too strong. He took support on the tigress back and jumped on the sword planted in the abomination’s torso. He then used it to jump higher and landed on the abomination’s hunchback. In a single, quick and fluid motion he removed his cape and wrapped it around the fiend’s head, shutting its mouth close; he took support on the creature’s back and pulled with all his strength to prevent it from pulling the cape away. “NOW BUNNY!” he shouted as loud as he could, hoping she hadn’t become deaf with all the noise.

 

 

Judy saw Nick dash forward and avoid one more strike from the abomination; she saw him recklessly ignore the whip closing by and hop on Fangmeyer then on the sword to land on the monster’s head. She watched him wrap his cape around its head, preventing it from emitting a single noise. And she saw him scream; she didn’t hear him but she understood. ‘Now or never’ she thought and started to run.

The abomination, of course, wasn’t happy with Nick’s tactic and had started to swing it’s tentacle arm in an erratic way. Judy started to fear for Fangmeyer’s life but, since the tigress was at its hindpaws she was in a blind spot of the weapon… Unlike her that had now reached the dangerous no-mammal’s land the creature was creating in front of itself.

She jumped to her left to avoid a swing of the whip and continued her race. She felt the murderous arm touches the tip of her right ear when the monster swung it once more. She was now right in front of the fiend and ready to kill it. She jumped forward, her lower paws in front of her and kicked the bastard sword’s - unusually large - cross guard. The force of the impact was enough to shove the blade further into the fiend’s chest.

Judy then felt herself fall on her back on the muddy floor as the creature was giving its dying breath.  She saw it tip back and forth and just when she feared it would fall on her, Fangmeyer kneeled up and pushed it away with her valid paw. The abomination fell back, much to Judy’s relief,  and the fox fell on her.

She found herself pinned on the muddy floor by an exhausted fox, his musky scent, enhanced by the fight, literally surrounding her. She tried to tell the fox to move away but she didn’t even hear her own voice so she doubted he would. She struggled a bit and Nick finally removed himself from her. A bit groggy and unable to stand, he simply fell back and sat down, apparently waiting to regain his balance.

Fangmeyer made a motion with her paw to get their attention as she tried to speak. Obviously neither her nor Nick got what the tigress was trying to say, their ears still ringing from the scream the abomination had used as a weapon. ‘Sighing’ Fangmeyer started to make signs with her paws using the Templars sign secret code.

_Good. fight. you. okay._ she then gave them a questionable look.

Judy nodded, of course she was a mess but at least she was alive and the abomination was down. She looked at the body laying down. Most of the modification the possession had forced on Grizoly’s body had disappeared, leaving a bloody mess of a body lying down. They had lost six brothers in a single night and even if she wasn’t willing to admit it yet, she felt responsible.

Nick made some gesture to draw the attention on him. Both Fangmeyer and her looked at him while he made some signs too… using the Templars’ secret code.

_No. good. fight. no. useful. two. dangerous. wound. look. bad._ He said, an annoyed look on his face. _Come. here._ He ordered her. ‘Ordered’ because of the look in his eyes that meant he wasn’t about to accept ‘no’ as an answer so, for the first time of her life, she obeyed someone that wasn’t part of the Templars’ hierarchy.

 

 

Nick saw the bunny’s hesitation but was pleased to see her obey nonetheless. He hadn’t the strength to force her nor did he have it in him to move to her. He looked briefly at her wound and saw it wasn’t life threatening - and more importantly not cursed with some kind of strange black blood - so he made a few signs - once again much to the doe’s surprise - to ease her.

_You. okay. standby._

He would still need to tend her wound - which almost made him laugh because he would have seen the two females topless in less than an hour - but the thought that he wasn’t able to save the lion prevented him to.

He then looked at the tigress and added: _You. take. me. next. here._ he pointed next to the tigress and the doe nodded, helping him go to the biggest female.

He barely touched her arm when she startled and he heard a faint roar - that probably wasn’t faint at all since he was still mostly deaf - so he shook his head and made new signs.

_Break. village. heal._

He stood with the bunny’s help and started to walk through the battlefield, picking up his swords and looking at the mess that used to be his camp. His tent was destroyed by the abomination, the meal he'd prepared laid scattered on the floor, his cape was wet and full of mud and so was he.

Nick saw the two male Templars stand, looking around them in shock, not understanding what was happening. When they tried to speak they noticed they couldn’t hear their own voices so they simply shook their head and headed toward their _sisters_.

_Looks like they aren’t even bothering to deal with the corpse, they must be too tired…_

Having put his bastard sword back in its scabbard, Nick took his Falchion and stood next to the dead abomination. Most of the modifications the original had suffered had “melted” away and the deformed body of the lion could be seen. He hated this part but had to do it. He raised his falchion... and chopped the lion’s right arm off around the shoulder. He then moved to the right leg and did the same. He didn’t hear the screams of the others Templars, but he did feel the bunny tackle him down and shake him while shouting…

 

 

McHorn and Wolford had stood and moved next to Judy and Fangmeyer. The two males told them, using sign language, that they were sorry for being away when the two of them were facing the abomination and even more sorry to have been knocked down, leaving the job of finishing the monster to them.

Judy had noticed her hearing was slowly coming back, everything was finally settling down, and the rain had stopped. The night was still young but maybe with Nick’s help - she was surprised to see how easily she was able to use his first name - they would be able to build a nice camp and get some rest.

Then she looked at the fox and screamed in horror. He had cut Grizoly’s arm off and was aiming at his leg. Her brothers and Fangemeyer looked at him with the same horror as he removed their fallen brother’s right leg, none taking action.

Judy stood in a hurry and rushed at the fox that was mutilating a dead body without any kind of respect. She tackled him to the ground, sat on his torso and shook him with all her might.

“What are you doing, you monster! He’s dead! Stop!” she raised her paw, ready to punch him in the face, but when she attacked he grabbed her paw, and flattered her against his chest. He held her with a paw on her back and rolled on his side, switching places, him now on top of her.

She hadn’t the time to feel embarrassed by the proximity because he jumped back, and immediately drew his bastard sword and looked quickly at the other templars. When he noticed neither them nor she had moved he put his sword back in its scabbard.

“What the hell?!” he shouted with a snarl.

“That should be MY line! What’s wrong with you, why were you doing that?!” she replied as angry as him.

It took him a few seconds to register what she had say but when he did, he looked truly shocked for the first time since their meeting. He looked once again at the other Templars then back to her. “Are you serious?” he asked, his voice much more lower - his hearing should have recover a bit too.

Seeing how she was silent, he spoke again: “Don’t you guys burn or dismembre a body so a demon can’t possess it?”

Judy looked at her brothers and her sister with a questionable look. Fangmeyer shook her head, Mc horn lifted his paw in the air, signaling he didn’t know what the fox was talking about either and Wolford, that was as green as she was, looked at the other two not knowing what to say.

“Speak for the Gods’ sake!” Nick shouted, his leadership personality kicking back in.

“No we don’t,” she replied angrily, “we never heard about something like that before.”

Usually, necromancy was performed by mages of the worst kind but seeing that there weren’t any nearby, none of them had thought of destroying the bodies of their fallen brothers. Demons weren’t aware of dead so why bother?

“Please, tell me there were five of you when you entered this forest!” It was his turn to shake her.

She tried to force him to release his grasp while answering: “No, we lost five brothers on the way here!” She felt tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought of the five they had left behind.

“This is bad… really bad…” was all the fox said before cutting off Grizoly’s last leg. “Wolfy, you lead me to where you left the corpses. The rest of you, walk straight from here to the east to find the village.”

“You will have to stop giving orders to MY mammals, _fox_!” she said with clear anger. “Demons do NOT possess dead body!”

The said fox turned toward her and snarled: “Magi know how to revive corpses. Who do you think taught them how...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!   
> So, what’s the difference between stab, cut and hack?  
> Well obviously, stab means you’ll thrust your weapon in your enemies. A great example of a thrusting “sword” is obviously the rapiere or the estoc. BUT what about cut and hack? 
> 
> Cut means you’ll do a slicing motion, like when you use a knife to… wel cut your baguette (to eat with some cheese and a glass of red wine) the “perfect cutting sword” is the katana. But you could add the Kriegsmesser (a German curved sword which is one of my favorite curved blade btw).
> 
> And finally, hack means (unlike cutting) that you don’t have to do the slicing motion for it to be effective. The perfect example of such a weapon isn’t a sword… It’s the axe. BUT some swords were pretty good at it. Usually those kind of weapon were mostly short bladed such a the roman gladius sword or had a heavier tip like the viking sword. The flamberge could be used as a hacking weapon (obviously too big to be used for cutting) but also the falchion (isn’t that a coincidence?) since soldiers also used the falchion as… an axe… for cutting wood… Or at least that’s what some historians say, I wouldn’t try it myself. 
> 
> G4COD: The good news is, I got bailed out by my new friend; Donovan. He won't tell me his name, but he got me a place to stay for now. I'm sitting in my room at The Bannered Mare, about to have a mini panic attack. I’m in fucking Skyrim for some reason! Anyway, this was brought, and delayed, to you by the video Dear Rabbit on YouTube. Now if you'll excuse me, Donovan and me are going drinking! 
> 
> So I made a few sacrifices to yog-sothoth in order to find where G4COD had been hiding and he opened a portal to a strange and cold place with flying reptiles. I asked roadrunner for some help to capturing him since the bird knows a bit about coyotes. We’ll see how things turns out! 
> 
> Edit: The plan backfired, retreat! Roadrunner is down! I repeat Roadrunner is down, this useless thing just knows how to run!!! And the wolf part made G4COD less stupid than we thought he would be!


	4. bigot and prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m late again… But to make it up for you I got this awesome art from Ziegelzeig (yeah him again)! So… no hard feeling? Really guys, just go check his DA account http : // ziegelzeig .deviantart .com / Just erase the spaces and enjoy!
> 
> I watched Drifter recently (which is a pretty good anime/manga… Well the dude also made Hellsing sooooo yeah, pretty good) but really, seeing a samurai cut what seems to be a bastard sword with his katana? HAAAAA! Duuude that hurts the medievalist in me!  
> Just in case some of you didn’t get it it’s: Lucia Fangmeyer, Gary Wolford, and Dwayne McHorn. I find it more interesting to give them first names. You get more attached. BTW I’m sure I’m not the first to give them those names I don’t know who was the first, if I’m stealing someone's ideas please tell me so I can ask them the right to use it.  
> Anyway, let’s take a look at this chapter okay? Enjoy ̴

 

Nick turned toward the bunny and snarled: “Magi know how to revive corpses. Who do you think taught them how...” Before she even had the chance to reply he cut her off with his left paw and massaged his temple with his other one. “And what did you said? YOUR mammals? Is that a joke?” She raised her paw in an attempt to answer but he simply turned his back to her. “You know what, don’t answer. I don’t need to know how desperate the Templars are to recruit a carrots farmer or ever give one her own company.”  

The wolf he had gave his order was looking at both him and the bunny, not knowing what to do… ‘Well, time to remind them they who beat them into the dust…’

“Get your _brothers and sisters,_ go back to the village!” he barked at the bunny’s face and turned away.

“Wolfy! I thought I gave you an order?!” he shouted at the poor wolf. “Lead the fucking way or I swear I will let you slay your formers comrades alone!”

The wolf’s eyes shot awake at his tone and he gave a military salute: “Yes sir, Gary Wolford ready to lead the way, sir!” He shot before turning his back and walking to a small hole in the vegetation that surrounded the clearing.  

“Brother Wolford!” the bunny shouted. “What do you think you are doing?! I did not gave you permission to -”

He knew he needed to shut her up or they would lose too much time. So he turned and growled at her. “Listen up _soon to be_ commander; you have authority over this company because your higher ups _gave_ it to you. I have been on the battlefield before you even got that fuzzy little tail of yours out of your burrow, so shut it!”

“How- How dare you, fox. You - ” the bunny started.

“I said shut it!” He was now standing right in front of her and had to admit she had some guts. It had been a long time since someone had held their ground in front of him… but he needed it to end.

“I am the first bunny templar and also the youngest mammal to have her own troop, you-” she replied, her voice full of anger.

“I. don’t. care.” He moved his paw in an up and down motion to emphasis his words. “Now, Wolfy lead the way!” He turned away and followed the wolf, but it seemed the doe wasn’t done with him.

“Don’t turn your back at me!” she shouted at him before drawing her sword, ready to fight.

He did not even bother to take his own weapon out; instead he turned to face her with both his arms up, showing everything around him. “Look around you, fluff,” he said. “Isn’t this enough? Isn’t the ground red enough? Have the Templars fallen so low, they hire bloodthirsty rabbits and make them commanders?”

This seemed to do the trick, she lowered her weapon and gave him an ashamed look before he turned away.

‘Good, if Karma is fair enough we’ll get there before the demons can control the corpses. There's been enough fighting today.’ He thought.

_You know she never is..._

‘I have the right to keep dreaming so shut up!’ Talking to an inner voice was good for practicing speeches, if you were good at shutting a voice in your head up, you would perform perfectly in front of another mammal. And he had plenty of occasions to practice.

“So… who are you really?” asked the wolf, who appeared to be called Wolford, after some time.

“Shut it and concentrate. I don’t want you to lose us in these woods,” he commanded. Wolford obliged, and kept walking forward, stopping there and then to sense around. ‘Yep, good at shutting other mammals up.’

.

.

Gary Wolford didn’t know what to think about the mess they had walked into. After suffering heavy losses fighting a bunch of demons, they had hoped to rest a bit but ended up facing a fox that had beaten McHorn and him down. He knew he was to blame, he shouldn’t have pissed the fox off and shouldn’t have underestimated him. But said fox - who happened to be named Nick Wilde - had been kind enough to, first, not kill them, then offer to share his meal and finally heal them… Sadly, when he had sent McHorn and him away, Grizoly had turned into a monster made of flesh and rocks. And when he and his brother had lost consciousness during the fight, Wilde had keep going. This was prone to change the way he had always viewed foxes…

Their walk was bringing them closer to the gigantic oak tree when he stopped. _Something_ was wrong… He turned to Wilde and spoke. “Something -”

“Is ahead. Yeah I know, seems like we are too late.” The smaller predator cut him off before taking the lead… and stopping. “Where did you say you left the corpses?” he asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

“Near a very big oak tree,” Wolfard answered casually. ‘After all, what was wrong with it?’ … he asked himself before the eyes of the fox widened.

“Shit!” was all he said before pulling his bastard sword out and walking toward the place.

Wolford followed, curious of what could put the fox in such a state of unease. They stopped when they spotted, behind the trees, the first signs of being near the oak tree. Wilde gave him a set of signs. _‘No. Speak. Now. Danger. Ahead.’_ He gulped, the smaller predator also knew the Templars sign language. He nodded before adding _‘What. danger?’_ And was surprised to see the fox motion him to get closer.

Later he would regret even asking or accompanying the fox but at the moment he was just curious so he closed the gap between them and looked at what Wilde was pointing at: Mane was standing up near the oak tree, his shield in his left paw and his mace in his right. Near him were his two wolf brothers, a bit farther the hippo standing next to the buffalo’s corpse that was still down. Then a vision of horror occurred, a green light was emitted from the oak tree and ‘tore’ it in half. From the other side could be seen a green looking ‘world’...

.

.

Nick saw a green coloured flame leak through the portal before it started to slowly shut. He knew what that thing was, a lesser demon that hadn’t the force to manifest itself with its true body… but he had one to possess not far from here…

He thought for a second that it would be better to destroy the body before it could be possessed but he had no way of doing so without getting close so he quickly made up his mind… They needed to get away.

A scream that he knew all too well forced him to look at the corpse of the buffalo, now moving erratically, arms and legs being agitated with brisk spasms. After a few second the body contorted itself in a strange way before getting up. Nick looked at the wolf next to him and saw his disbelief and horror. ‘Well I guess he’ll regret looking at this for the next ten years… And hopefully he’ll remember to destroy the corpses next time…’

_You know that templars are idiots…_

“Why are they moving?” Wolford asked in fear as the sight of the five dead and yet walking mammal closing in. “Did they sensed us?” He added, probably thinking about his fallen wolf _brothers_.

“Nooo,” Nick replied, making the ‘o’ a little longer as he slowly turned away and started to to silently walk away. “But heading our way may be the fastest way to the village…” at that moment they they saw a green lighting hit the oak tree and a loud cracking sound echoed in the forest.

“RUN!” shouted Nick, ignoring the five dead mammals nearby.

Wolford followed him instantly, he probably had liked his _brothers_ but maybe the thought of spending some time alone with them right now wasn’t the most pleasing idea.

A horrible scream behind them motivated them to run faster. ‘Whatever is behind it doesn’t sound friendly!’ Nick thought to himself.

 _Of course it doesn’t… Did you forget what made this kind of scream? What kind of_ curse _transforms non magi into abomination?_

Nick stopped in his track. Wolford that had been following nearly bumping into him.

“Fuuuck!” he said, trailing the ‘u’ as he resumed his race, Wolford once again behind him.

.

.

Immediately after Gary and Nick had left them, Judy had ordered her remaining brother to help Lucia walk and led the way to the small village they had left before their battle inside the damned forest.

At first she had feared the fox had tricked them into going the wrong direction, but as they walked she finally spotted a few paths that she recognized and soon enough they made it out of the creepy forest. She felt bad for doubting the fox ... _Nick Wilde..._  ‘I have to admit I have been a jerk with him earlier… but so was he. I guess we’re even?’

When they reached the village entrance a few farmers - some rabbits and deer - came to greet them. They were some of the villager that had contacted them and told them about the demons. “Did you get them?” asked a rather young and yet strong Whitetail deer who appeared to be the son of this village’s chief.

“Yes we did,” she answered. “Though we suffered numerous loses while doing so…”

“You killed the fox?” he asked, anger filling his eyes.

“Wait, what?” shot Lucia, obviously choked that someone could mistrust the same mammal that had saved her earlier.

“The fox mage that called the demons. Did you get him?” Repeated a rabbit near them. This rabbit was fully brown and kind of reminded her of her father. “Trouble started after he appeared in the village and we had to chase him for trying to rob us.” he explained.

“We indeed met a fox but -” started Judy.

“You didn’t killed him?!” shouted the deer. “You didn’t killed that son of a witch?! Since he had appeared the crops are looking ill, strange noises come from the forest and demons have appeared!” Obviously he was very vindictive at the fox.

That reminded her of her own judgement earlier… and she didn’t liked being reminded of her mistake or her own bigotry when SHE was the one to be looked down most of the time. “Listen here,” she growled. “I won’t let you badmouth a mammal that saved the life of one of my Templars!” The bigger mammal froze, “Now IF you have some proof of what you’re - “

Thunder cut her off, soon followed by the cracking noise of lightning striking the ground… Not so far off, in the forest.

“Did you see that?” asked a ram, pointing at the forest as if anyone could’ve miss it.

“No, sorry I was too focused on bleeding to death over here…” joked Lucia. Judy was thankful, it helped draw the attention on something other than the unusual sight - sure it had rained but it wasn’t natural lightning and even these mammals could see it - and help everyone forget the fox… that could be near the place the lightning had struck…

“Do you have a room to spare? My sister needs rest.” She inquired.

The deer nodded. “Sure follow me.”

“Dwayne, get Lucia inside and make sure she gets what she needs to recover.” She said. “I’ll head to the forest and look for Gary and the fox.”

She had started to walk to the forest when Fangmeyer stopped her. “Sorry, sister Hopps, I can’t let you do that.” Judy turned eyes wide. “You know procedure, always at least two together, there could be an ambush somewhere and you would be killed.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s help you find a room, I’m sure the villagers can take care of you while Dwayne and I can go back in the forest -” she tried but this time it was McHorn that cut her.

“Sorry, sister Hopps but that’s also against procedure, never leave a harmed brother alone.” He said in a stone-like voice. She may have been in charge of the troop but she was tested here, and the higher ups would want her to follow the rules. If only Wolford hadn’t left with the fox…

“He knew…” she said when she relalised.

Fangmeyer nodded. “Yeah it just hit me when we get here… He needed to make sure we couldn’t follow him…”

“But why?” asked McHorn. “What does he get from it?”

“If you ask me, you let your guard down around him and he used the chance to escape…” answered the deer. “Now do you want me to show you a room for the lady?” Despite how courtois he was Judy noticed something odd in the deer’s behavior… Then, when walking through the town she understood. There wasn’t a _single_ predator in it… Obviously Mchorn had picked that up earlier, which explained why he didn’t want to leave Fangmeyer alone even if those mammals wouldn’t hurt a Templar, they could make sure a _predator_ was locked in a room she couldn’t leave of her free will…

“Commander Carrots! Commander Carrots! Retreat! Retreat!”

.

.

Nick was an endurant mammal, when fighting for your life… for all your life, you tended to develop these kind of characteristics. He was fast too, every fox needed to be fast. In the earlier times it would have been for hunting or running away from a bigger predator or a rival who was too strong. Nowaday it wasn’t so different, be quick if you wanted to move through the battlefield without being hurt, or chase a target, or escape a threat… which was actually the case. The lightning had torn the veil and demons would gush out of it until it closed by itself.

He had to go back to the village and tell everyone to evacuate.

_You seems to forget how they treated you when you tried to stay for the night…_

‘To hell with them I’m just warning them so my conscience is okay. After that I don’t care what happens to them!’ he replied to the voice in his head.

He quickly looked behind him, the wolf was having trouble keeping up but at least there was no demons

_Not a reason to stop running and get the fuck OUT OF HERE!_

Running through the woods, he finally made it out and spotted the village. He kept running until he knew his voice would reach: “Commander Carrots! Commander Carrots! Retreat! Retreat!” He ignored the look all the villagers gave him and grabbed the doe by the arms. “You have to evacuate this place! Demons are coming!” he warned.

“Wh-what?” she asked, taken apart.

_Calm down, you’re scaring her..._

“Ask Wolfy,” he pointed the panting wolf behind him. “He saw them too. At least one revenant and three ghouls, plus the incoming demons, you stand no chance! You need to get away!”

_Leave them alone..._

“I told you miss,” the deer next to her cut in. “You should’ve kill him earlier, now he has awoken the demons!”

The words of the prey had the effect of a iced cold shower on him. He immediately let go of the bunny and looked at bigger mammal. “What did you say?” his voice was calm but he made sure to make it sound a threatening as he could. “I am sure you just assumed that _I_ called the demon near your podunk hole that you dare to call a village!”

“How dare you, _fox_ -” the deer started

“You know what?” he stopped him with his paw, “You won; I’m leaving. Whatever happens from now on is not my problem, just stay here and be _eaten_ alive if you wish, it’s none of my business. And you Templars, you should take my advice and run as well.”

.

.

Nick was walking away but Judy caught him by the arm. “One moment please,” she said toward the deer. “Could I have a word, Mister Wilde?” she pulled him behind an old barn before letting him go.

“Now, now, bunny. I know I’m a gorgeous male but aren’t you Templar supposed to refrain from those kind of needs?” the tod said with a smile.

It took her a few seconds to understand what he meant. She felt her cheeks get hotter and shuttered her reply: “It’s- it’s n-not I don’t- you…” she pulled her ears over her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. “This _podunk,_ as you said, is what they call their home… You know they won’t run away right?”

The question wasn’t even meant to be answered, of course they wouldn’t leave it - for some of them their house had been passed through generations and generations, their fields was all they ever had and they would rather die protecting it than flee - but she needed him to answer the question anyway to judge him and see if he could be of use in the upcoming battle.

‘A good leader has to listen then take action,’ she had been told by all the commanders she had asked. ‘If you have trouble with your mammals, give them the chance to talk first: they will ease up and be more suggestive for you to lead their thoughts and impose your will.’

It was her first attempt to use such a tactic but she felt pretty confident about the result… If it wasn’t for Wilde’s complete silence and the way he looked deep into her eyes, pressing _her_ to speak first. She fought back, not wanting to give him the advantage she locked eyes with him and waited for what felt like eternity... until a small move from him, a flinch of his tail, a small rotation of his lower paw, the almost imperceptible reil back of his elbow made her understand he was about to leave.

“Wait!” she shouted, extending his paw as if to catch him. He let her touch him and gave her a wide toothy grin… she knew she had lost… “They need us!” she added.

Wilde laughed: “I think they made it clear that the last thing they wanted _was my help_!” he had almost screamed the three last words out of anger. “But don’t worry, the death of countless specist mammals won’t weigh a lot on my shoulders.” He added.

“But WE need you help!” she replied. “We saw you fight, we know you’re good, we could use your help.”

He gave her a weird look: “No one forces you to help, ya know?”

“But that’s what we Templars do, when a mage, a witch or demons appear we fight them and protect villages like this one.” She sighed. “And right now, with our effective fighters reduced to three we could really use your help…”

“Look Carrots,” she growled when he called her like that but he ignored it, “the last time I helped you, I lost my tent, my meal, and ended up soaked wet and muddy!” he gestured to himself to emphasis his words. “And you think I will help you out of charity again?”

She saw where he was heading, she had knew the second she had meet him what his profession was… everything about him screamed war and battles, he was a mercenary. “We can make it up to you,” she said.

“I hope you do!” he slightly laughed. “But I’m still not buying it, Carrots.” She tried to speak once more but he shut her up - she started to be fed up with his bad habits - by lifting one finger. “You,” he lifted another finger, “Fang,” a third finger, “Wolfy,” his fourth finger, “Rhino,” he closed his paw and tapped his chest, “and me. Five mammals - and one is badly injured - against at least ten demons, and five walking corpses. Maybe I should remind you that I’m pretty sure one of them is a revenant?”

Judy’s mind went blank for a moment. ‘Did he just say, revenant?’ she asked herself. Revenants were the strongest kind of undead, they were what happened when the strongest kind of demons possessed a corpse, they were able to use the knowledge and fighting techniques the warrior they took control of had mastered but were also keen to use magic… Yet, from what she knew, they were extremely rare… and created by the strongest mages and witches…

“It can’t be,” she said, not knowing what else to say.

“You believed Demons needed the help of a magi to possess a body you and were proved wrong… You could believe me this time, it would save us a nasty surprise when and if we have to face it…” he replied with a toothy grin.

“I-I believe you,” she replied. “It’s just-”

He cut her off one more time: “Good, you believe me but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re outnumbered _aaaaand_ probably helpless against something that wields both magic and swordsmanship.”

“You should really lose that bad habit of silencing me.” She warned him.

“ _So_ , I’m going to get away from here and you should do the same, this _podunk_ isn’t worth saving anyway.” He replied, totally ignoring her.

“Twenty golds coin! How does that sound?” she shot at him.

Gold was the universal money: it made transaction easier and was accepted in every country. It had a universal value fixed on its weight so that every coin would weight the same and be worth the same in anywhere. It had asked a lot of work from the differents countries - and even more from reptilia that was also using slaves as money - but they agreed on a common price.

But the fox laughed at her… It was her salary for the month...And that fox was laughing at such an offer.

“So little money isn’t enough to make me risk my hide for the bigots who've ran me outta town.” he said with a smirk once he had finished laughing.

“Then what do you want?” She asked, “Anything and I promise you’ll have it!” She added in a desperate attempt to get any help she could to save the village.

“ _Anything?_ ” he repeated with a grin. It took her a moment to realise what he meant.

“S-Sir, we Templars forbid any kind of relations, carnal ones even more, you can’t expect me to-to _rut_ with you!” she replied, her ears lowering behind her back while heat raised up.

“Who said such a thing?” he asked with a small laugh. “You rabbits!” he laughed a bit harder… before straightening up. “Coin makes the world go round, a hundred in my case, Carrots; replace my tent, restock my medicinal supplies and maybe then I’ll agree to help you protect this useless hole.”

A hundred gold coins… For a single fight… Such a price was worth the best guards, the stealthiest assassins… and of course the strongest mercenaries… It was more than she could promise him but she needed his help.

“You have a deal.” She agreed. At this moment, they both heard a scream coming from the inside of the village. When they rushed to find it, Judy froze.

Taking advantage of the night, the two dead wolves had snuck inside the village and killed two farmers with their bare teeth. They were now feeding on them like savage animals and it was only a matter of seconds before they decided to attack another villager… since they were stupid enough to think that their pitchforks and scythes would be enough to force the undead back… She had to act fast… to kill those monsters. But _something_ prevented her from doing so: she knew they weren’t her brothers anymore but couldn’t bring herself to harm them.

Of course she had been told, like any Templars, that walking corpses weren’t the ones they knew, that they could kill them without remorse, that it was freeing them from the magi - or the demon she just learned - that was controlling them. But being taught it at the Academy and experiencing it for the first time was so different she froze in fear.

She looked at Wolford, hoping he would do something, but he was as young and inexperienced in this subject as her, moreover, these two fallen comrades were wolves just like him, she was sure he had a harder time than her.

Fangemeyer was sitting down, still unable to fight, while Mchorn was protecting her and couldn’t leave her side... Roughly they were stuck… Save for the fox.

She saw him walk to the two walking corpses and draw his bastard sword in his right paw. One of them charged him, despite his obvious lack of balance, the creature managed to be quite fast and closed dangerously the gap between them. Both its arm where open wide as if it was trying to trap the fox in a hug… a deadly hug that would likely have ended with it biting Wilde’s head off.

She feared for him for a moment but he simply took a step to his left, cut the monster’s right arm with his sword and turned on himself, his sword still pointing down, waiting for it to keep going forward from his momentum. The manoeuvre took him a second, during which the dead wolf had took two steps forward. Swinging his sword he cut the monster’s right Achilles’ heel, forcing it to fall.

The second wolf that had also rushed forward was almost on him, trying to use the same tactic that had tried the first. This time, Wilde simply stuck his pointy sword in the dead mammal’s sternum - for an undead, such a wound wouldn’t be fatal and would only slow it down - and lifted his left paw behind his back.

In that moment, Judy understood why she had never saw him fight with a shield, or use two pawed technique. He drew his falchion and hacked the monster’s head off. Turning on himself to face the wounded one, that had turned around and was trying to bite him, he cut it’s head off with a backhand slice from his bastard sword.

He stood there in the middle of the two perfectly executed walking dead for a few seconds before putting his swords back in their scabbards and turning to her. For the first time she found in his emerald eyes, now locked with hers, something other than pride and mockery, it was the eyes of a warrior, ready to fight, ready to enter the battlefield and won’t leave it as long as an enemy breathed.

“Congratulation, Commander Carrots. You’ve just recruited one of the Iron Head’s captains,” he said as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! Those who know me know I always try to put a real fighting scene in every chapter but I couldn’t here, it wouldn’t have been too long! 
> 
> What was Judy trying to do? That’s something I learned in management. Make people do what you want them to do and tricking them thinking it was their own decision.  
> Okay, exemple: I want one of my co-worker to work next week-end. I’ll tell him we are lacking results, that we need an extra sell as soon as possible and I’ll ask HIM if he has any idea. If I play it nice enough, HE will give me the idea I wanted to hear: ‘We could do extra hours next week-end’. But HE would have made the decision to work, so he will work harder than if I had ‘forced’ him.  
> Here Judy tried to force Nick to understand this village was doomed without his help and so that he should help them… But Nick isn’t stupid enough to fall in a trap like that.  
> Oh and yeah I know, in truth it was impossible to carry swords on your back because you couldn’t draw it efficiently, which could’ve been dangerous in a ambush… but who the hell care, Nick is more badass this way right?!
> 
> I finally manage to catch G4Cod, who knew all I had to do was to put a bottle of Tequila in a cage, wait for him to get inside and lock the door? Easy! … Well I would like to have my bottle back but I got a few nasty bites when I tried. Oh well at least he’s sleeping now, half a gallon tends to have this kind of effect after all…  
> Don’t forget to leave a comment, G4Cod will be fed with it starting now. 
> 
> G4COD; Has anyone seen Wile? He's, well… he freakin’ Wile E. Coyote and he showed up when this roadrunner, which I'm pretty damn sure isn't native to Skyrim, tried to..? I don't know what it was trying to do but it spilled my drink on my shoes and pissed me off. So I broke it's fool neck and Wile went off to cook it. I recommended using Tequila and barbecuing it like a beaner and I haven't seen him since. Speaking of drinking; this chapter was brought to you by Skyrim’s newest drinking song, Nord Mead by Miracle of Sound. Now I'll raise up my flagon, to another dead-  
> Dragon!  
> ...shit… Hey, wake up, Donovan. Nappy time is over, you gotta pay the tab and save the day. *The sound of a heavily armoured hero falling off of the table he passed out on top of and crashing face first into the ground was his only reply.* ...shit... *Sna-sna-snore!* …[Censored by Dagonn for extensive-excessive cursing]-like Wile’s rabies!


	5. Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Zootopia for winning the Oscar! So yeah sorry for the late upload, problems at work and G4COD was… away? For a time. [G4COD: Sorry.] Who cares? New chapter, yeah!
> 
> Thank a LOT Fox in the hen house for telling your readers about this story, you are awesome! (I’m gonna cry of joy)   
> Dear guest reviewer: If in Zootopia Nick knows everyone, here he knows everything =) Nah jk but with the kind of life he has led he knows far more than almost any mammal alive. 
> 
> Anyway, now that you are so numerous (hey it’s more than I had ever dreamed) I feel frightened to disappoint you. So I’ll try to write even better! [And I will start editing sober! Maybe. Probably not… sorry?]  
> Here, this chapter is dedicated to another author which I talked with and who kept telling me Judy was more or less ignored even by her own soldiers (yes, you know who you are), I hope you like how Judy is treated in this chapter. 
> 
> For the others, those that like me think Nick deserve to be more badass, don’t worry, he still is!   
> Now on your mark, get ready, READ!

The Iron Head, the Reckless, the suicide squad or the “Fuck-where-do-they-come-from?” as many of their opponent called them before dying, was a troop of mercenaries known to take the hardest jobs - and ask for the higher bounty - that no one else dared to take. But they had a bad reputation, mainly because they were... well reckless, not caring one bit about the damages they caused to complete a mission… or while celebrating a victory.

Countless were the stories of their troops destroying an auberge they had stayed in to drink after someone had looked at them the wrong way. And the only thing their chief, Adonis ‘Iron Head” Bogo, would answer each time would be: “I don’t care.”

But the true reason most people disliked them was that they hired mages and witches… Bogo’s policy on the subject was the same regarding species; he would hire only the best and, if they were to prove useful, he wouldn’t mind if they were mages, prey, predator, or _fox_... Right now, the very fox Judy had hired for five times her monthly wages had just admitted he was one of them, and a captain at that.

She could see why he was so good at combat or why he was used to yelling his orders. She could also understand why he didn’t liked Templars, if the Iron Head Company indeed had mages in their ranks it was no surprise… Those who had mages for friends tended to be a little _cold_ toward their hunters… But that didn’t eased her growing anger created by him hiding such important information… And the fact he likely had mages for friends probably didn’t helped.

“You are a member of the worse kind of mercenaries out there?!” She asked with mix of anger and disbelievement.

“The best in fact, Ma’am.” Nick saluted with the Templars’ salute. She noted the radical change in his behavior, from a cocky fox to a mercenary that would do anything he could to get his payment.

“And you never felt like telling it?” she questioned. “I almost thought for a moment that you were a Templar yourself, knowing our code… and now our salute.”

“You never asked, Ma’am.” He replied with a grin. “And it’s not the first time I have dealt with Templars, Ma’am.” he added, his grin growing wider.

She tapped her foot on the ground and let go an exasperated sigh. “Alright, never mind, forget I asked… or didn’t. Get ready for battle; they should be here soon enough.” She turned her back at him, heading to Fangmeyer - the tigress needed help after all - when he spoke again.

“Permission to make a suggestion, Ma’am?” he asked. When she turned to face him again her eyes met his, she only saw determination in them, and, maybe, a small apprehension.

“Speak.” She simply said, not even moving.

“You can ask Wolfy here,” he nodded at the wolf, “that we saw all your fallen brother being reanimated.” Wolford nodded in agreement. “And, as I already said - but no one seemed to find it interesting - “

She made a frown. ‘So much for the yes male,’ she thought as he was back to his usual sarcastic self…

“There is at least one Revenant among them…”

Each and every mammal that had heard that fell silent. It was true the fox had already said it but there was too many questions to be asked, too many scenarios to think about, that she had occulted it from her mind… And the fact that two of her fallen brothers had come back in the form of ghouls trying to kill them hadn’t helped…

“While this is an extremely bad thing it still gives us an advantage.” Wilde continued.

“They are extremely slow,” she said, “not moving faster than walking; if we are lucky enough we can deal with the demons and _then_ deal with our fallen brothers.” She planned. The fox nodded his agreement and smiled.

“We could lure them inside the village and surround them...” She added, “With the help of the villagers we could make barricades or something…” She looked deep in thought before asking: “So, Mister Wilde, how much time before they come to us?”

The canid smiled. “Twenty minutes at most for the first wave, then half an hour to forty minutes for the second, the Revenant should be coming at that time.”

She nodded and started to give her directives to the villagers, the guards and her troop.

.

.

Nick had let the bunny takes charge for two reasons, first and most obvious one was that they would need the help of the village’s guard and none of them would follow him, _a fox_ , to battle. Maybe they could fight by his side, or at least not backstab him, but there was no way he could lead them. He knew a lost fight when he saw one and, even if he was good at turning the tide, there were some battles not even worth fighting…

He had made small suggestions of course, such as asking the villagers to fight, but she had refused, arguing that they wouldn’t put ‘civilians’ into danger… Of course he would’ve argue that the same villagers had some, days before, almost chased him with pitchforks and torches and were more than eager to fight back then but he kept it to himself…

The whole village had been surrounded by torches to help the - too many for his taste - prey mammals to see in the darkness of the young night. Once more it was one of smallest mammal’s ideas, even he hadn’t thought about it, too used to being surrounded by soldiers able to see in the dark...

She wasn’t a bad leader, sure she was still green: he could see it in the way she talked, too soft, always asking if the mammals she was giving orders were okay with it… But she was good enough to make something out of the very little they had; only one thing bothered him so he finally asked. “How do you plan to lure them to the center of the village?”

Her gentle smile almost made him feel bad for her; she was so cute while making this kind of face that a part of him screamed at him to pull her away from the battlefield…

_Do you really need to have this kind of thought before the battle?_

‘Usually I blow off some steam before a battle by making those thoughts a reality…’ he replied to his inner voice. However everything vanished when the bunny answered him.

“I think we could use a _reckless_ mammal to bait the demons inside… Of course he would have to taunt them and lead them here…” She said with a devious smile.

“If we didn’t have a policy about not asking more than the original deal, I would have to double the price…” he replied with a frown.

_She got you good… Well that’s not the worst thing you’ve done so far…_

“Too bad, I know, now get your furry tail over to the woods and lure them here.” She said with a hint of malice in the eyes… One he knew too well because he saw it each time he looked in a mirror... He knew he had it too when he spoke again.

“Before I throw myself in front of an army of monsters for the damsel in distress, may I know the said damsel’s name?” He said, taking her right paw in his own and lowering his head to kiss it with a smug smile. ‘Payback,’ he laughed inside.

“Ju-Ju-Ju…” she started her ears turning pink.

_Too easy. Once this is over you can be sure she’ll let you bed her…_

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing!” was her reply as her free paw flied to his face…

.

.

Judy tried to slap the very fox that had toyed with her feelings too many times - two times being the most she had ever let someone embarrassed her - when he caught her paw as if he knew since the beginning how she would respond.

He leaned forward, one inch from her face and smiled. “Now that was rude,” he said before backing off. “No one will say I didn’t tried to be friendly…” he added, before leaving.

“I bet you regret not killing him when you had the time…” Said the chief’s son, one of the few non-combatants that wasn’t barricaded in a house.

She simply gave him an angry glance, before turning to the fox: “Hopps!” she shouted. “Judy Hopps!” She then turned to the deer. “No I don’t, and you shouldn’t either, this strategy won’t work without him… Unless you want to switch roles?”

As infuriating as ‘the fox’ could be, he didn’t deserve the specist comments. He had offered them food, even if they had barely eaten, tended their wounds and most of all: he had helped them fight the abomination _they_ had brought to him.

The deer’s only answer was that he gulped dry. And gave her a stupid smile before backing away.

In the meantime, Wilde had reached the edge of the forest… and had stopped… and turned to run away. “Fuck. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!” he screamed. “Get ready!” Behind him was a small group of spiders, the same kind that had attacked Judy’s troop earlier. She tried to count them… Five, eight, twelve, twenty… And stopped when she noticed the ghouls following.

Those two walking dead were getting out of the forest by the exact same path their former selves had took to enter it… And it was tearing her heart in half… or what was left of it after such a hard day.

Wilde was now coming inside the village by the only entry - of course they hadn’t trapped themselves in the village, they had kept an escape route but it required them to jump from the upper floor of a house to land in a pile of straw, which was better than leaving an uncovered flank - she waited for him to cross the line they had made and gave her order.

“NOW!” she shouted at all the mammals hidden in the nearby houses. Ten guards made their way out with spears in their paws and stabbed the unprepared spiders, killing roughly as many spiders as there were with the first attack.

In the same time, Wolford and McHorn jumped in the middle of the enemy lines. The tactic was simple: divide the enemy troops to prevent them from using their numbers as an advantage. With more than half the spiders already in the village and fighting the guards, McHorn and Wolford could focus on controlling the remaining enemies.

She led the last three guards and the few villagers that had volunteered to fight - Wilde had suggested that they should all fight but she had refused: having to deal with mammals that didn’t know how to fight could have put them in a dangerous situation, even more if they were to turn back to abominations - to kill the spiders that the guard had let through and that were still following the fox mercenary.

Said fox turned around when he saw them charging, instantly, his left paw took his falchion out and his right drew his bastard sword. ‘Too late,’ Judy thought as she saw one spider jump at him the same way she had herself been assaulted some time before. Yet, unlike her, Wilde didn’t tried to parry, he went for the offensive, his bastard sword’s tip met the spider’s head, piercing it easily.

.

.

Twisting his paw and lowering his elbow, Nick prevented his sword from being snatched away by the - now dead - jumping spider, his sword cut free from the creature’s head as he quickly stepped away from the corpse that would have pinned him down even if it wasn’t able to harm him anymore. Not waiting for another spider to pull the same trick, he jumped forward, hacking the head of another with his falchion.

Since his weapon was now lowered, his left flank was unprotected from the spider that was on his left, all fangs out. And of course, in the same time, a spider at his right was closing in... but the creature on his left was a little closer, this allowed him a maneuver: he turned on his right side, using the weight of his sword to speed the process. Said sword sliced the spider down while his falchion, that had acquired less speed, only managed to cut the other spider’s head in half.

Yet it was enough, he let his grip on his falchion loosen a little so it widened the wound and was easier to pull out. He took a few steps ahead of him and jumped while turning back, when he landed on his lower paws, his falchion was pointed in front of him and his bastard sword reeled next to his head, its tip pointing forward as well.

Another spider jumped at him, ‘stupid creatures, barely better that ghouls,’ he thought… ‘Annnd there will probably be another one after…’

He angled his falchion to the right and once the spider’s had passed its tip, he pushed the creature on his left, leaving its abdomen perfectly exposed... With a powerful thrust, he plunged his sword in it almost to the guard and twisted his paw to open the wound and make it deadlier.

Using the force he had accumulated with this move he rotated on himself once again, lifting his falchion above his head. By the time he had turned completely, another spider was already in the air.

_Such a boring fight, can’t we just get it over with, take the money and go away?_

Ignoring the frustration, he hacked his falchion in the spider’s head but, this time, instead of stepping away he jumped lightly so the dead spider’s weight would simply push him away. It helped him put distance between him and a possible threat. Hopefully, Commander Hopps was beside him to kill the three remaining spiders.

He saw her jump forward while a spider did the same. She used her shield to jump above it, turned on herself and sliced the arachnid’s abdomen. She landed right next to another spider. It tried to maul her with its mandibles but she used her shield to lift its body - it was quite funny to see such a small mammal fight a spider almost her own size - and thrusted her sword in its head.

The last spider was killed by the guards. Most of the guards, as well as the villagers, used spears: a good weapon for inexperienced soldiers. It allowed the wielder to stay “away” from close combat, it eased the killing - since looking right in the eyes of your victim seemed to freeze most of the mammals - and the nerves - the relative ‘distance’ from the battle making mammals feel safer.

They, along with him and Judy, rushed to help the two Templars holding the rest of the spiders. The battle was quick, the Templars held the arachnids away while the guards used their spears from a safe distance. They were killing the last two giant monsters when Fangmeyer - the tigress being unable to fight was posted on one of the house’s roof, giving Intel on the battle - yelled: “Hunger demons, coming out of the forest!” Nick spotted giant weird looking worms with huge mouths lined with teeth and groaned. ‘Here is the _interesting_ fight you wanted…’

.

.

Judy eyed the worm looking monsters with disbelief; she remembered her time at the academy where she was taught all the kinds of demons. Hunger demons were supposed to be among the less common ones because of what they preyed on: the insatiable hunger that could grow in mammals… Except there were many stronger emotions a demon could feed on: anger, fear, lust… Hunger demons were more common in times of war or around places where people were starving, and even then, the most common “food” a demon could find would be ‘despair’. They shouldn't have appeared here…

Hunger demons were the weakest demons… but they weren’t easy targets either… Their capacity to draw life energy around them to maintain their real form was slightly better than any other demon. They were so strong, in fact, that it could be felt: fatigue started to build faster and, sooner or later, the fiend’s opponent were facing a growing hunger that would definitely have an impact on their fighting, or lead to death if the demon hadn’t killed him earlier.

Each demon, even in the same species, was different - pretty much like mammals - but they shared some common features. For example, all hunger demons had some strange legs on its body, making it look like a cross-breed with a centipede with its long and sharp mandibles.  But they also featured distinct differences depending on how they had grown all of their ‘life’ - which was an obscure matter because none really knew if demons reproduced or simply _were_. For example, one of them seemed to have longer legs while another one seemed to have drool corrosive saliva, one of the was as tall as Nick and the biggest as tall as a deer… And there were five… Five vicious creatures of which one would be enough to kill any of them if they were careless…

“Back off!” she shouted at her troops. “Withdraw and use the same tactic again, they’re too stupid to understand it's a trap!”

They all complied - the guards and volunteers first - and once again Wilde was left alone. He rushed forward, luring the demons away to give them the time to hide again. Once done she shot at him to come back. But as he was coming back Fangmeyer yelled once more: “Shadows!”

“Where?” she asked, not seeing one damn thing despite the torches surrounding them.

“Everywhere!” The tigress yelled.

Before she could ask what she meant, Wilde was inside the village, running toward her. “Now!” She ordered the hidden mammals to act. Once more doors were open in a hurry and many mammals were on the enemy, spears pointing at their targets… Sadly, no demon was harmed this time…

Three guards left the ground, a look of surprise in their eyes, and were dragged at full speed toward the edge of the wood. She looked at them fly away and land near the two dead mammals that hadn’t moved since the start of the fight. Her fallen brothers jumped on the three mammals and _something_ exited the woods.

She was drawn back to the current battle by a scream. One of the hunger demons had caught one of the guards in its deadly mandible, right in front of its extensible jaw… The scream that were those of surprise at first were now of agony; the demon jaw was tearing his guts through the small gambeson armor, the fabric clearly not thick enough to protect him…

The next scream was from one of the volunteers - the scream wasn’t one of pain but instead a furious one, meant to give courage - a tall ram that tried to use his spear against the fiend -slightly bigger than him - that was holding his suffering friend. But right when he was about to stab him, the demon turned on itself and threw the guard at him, making him lost his balance and fall.

A swing of the tail from another demon threw two guards down. “Don’t break the circle!” Judy screamed, “Force them to stay close to each other!”

“Hopps, the Shadows!” Yelled Fangmeyer. Judy was about to ask her where but Wilde was faster.

“Behind you!” He warned her.

.

.

Nick saw Hopps turn and face the creature - which was just a bit taller than her… but not less deadly, judging by the look of its long and pointy arms… One of the said arms was already trying to maul her with a thrust.

She used her shield to bash the incoming threat away and thrusted her own weapon in the fiend’s head. Sadly, the son of the village’s chief wasn’t so lucky… He was too slow to turn to face the threat… One rabbit sized shadow used it’s weird looking paw - oversized and with fingers that looked like moving horns - to grab his leg, planting the deadly fingers in it, dragging him away from the rest of them.

Nick’s employer tried to protect the ‘poor’ deer but another shadow appeared from her right side forcing her to focus on her own protection - if she wanted to be able to help the deer she would have to make sure to stay alive first. She swung her sword to push back an incoming ‘paw’ and retreated a few feet away.

He was on the fiend a quick time after, using his sword - he had taken it back before the hunger demons appeared - to cut its arm. He then turned on himself and hacked the fiend’s head down.

“I could have done that myself!” came a female voice behind him.

“Sorry, ma’am,” he replied, not so sorry, “but I need you alive if I want my payment by the end of the fight…”

“Stripes!” he then yelled before Hopps could scold him again. “Why did the warning come so late?!” Since he didn’t hear an answer, he looked at the tigress ready to give her a piece of his mind… to find that she was facing two shadows on her own, keeping them at bay with her sword.

The female seemed harmed, he could see fresh blood tainting her armor, the wound in her arm had probably opened again. Some shadows must have sneaked behind her while the battle was at its peak and she was looking away.

Another scream caught his attention, coming from behind him this time: the biggest hunger demon had multiple spears stabbing him; this scream was its dying breath… But also the one of two villagers... In a last attempt to save its ‘life’ it went on a rampage, swinging its tail in every direction, it connected with the ram’s head - that had probably wished he had stayed down - twisting it in an unnatural way. When the fiend collapsed it felt on a bunny villager - he had insisted he couldn’t let a doe fight while he was hiding and Nick had been very amused to see the look he had given Hopps - his fate left very little for imagination as something as big as an hippo crushed him…

He also noticed that out of the thirteen guards that had been in the ‘ambush team’ only seven of them were standing now… And a lion was making its way to the village, one Templar ghoul at each of his sides.

“Focus!” shouted the bunny next to him, drawing his attention to the closest threat. He sided with her to defeat a shadow of his own size. Hopps blocked a pointy arm that was aimed at them while he jumped ahead to sever the fiend’s head from its ‘shoulders’.

“We’re getting surrounded!” He warned Hopps.

.

.

“I know!” Judy yelled at him. She saw Fangmeyer jump away from the roof she was on to flee from the demons that were trying to get her. Thankfully, the houses weren’t too high - and her being a tigress with the natural skills her species displayed - so she didn’t land poorly.

Nick was on the female almost immediately, checking her condition and helping her stand. “For Gods’ sake I used some of my time to treat you and you opened your wound this easily?!” He yelled at her while helping her walk, which would have been amusing if their lives weren’t on the line, because he was obviously having a hard time supporting the tigress weight… “Do you have so little value of my treatment? What do you think I am? A fucking nurse?!” And the scolding kept going until he was near her.

In the meantime, only two hunger demons were alive but those fighting them were slowly retreating, there were only six guards still standing - one in a really bad shape - and the two ghouls that were previously waiting out of battle were now fighting among side with the demons… The last volunteer still standing was suddenly dragged away and landed in the paw of the monster Mane had become.

The monster threw the poor deer at his lower paws and stepped on his torso, the poor mammal only screamed once before Mane’s mace crushed his head, throwing blood everywhere…

The fiend’s hide had turned grey, it seemed hard like straw and the armor Mane had wore seemed to have more or less fused with it. Overall, it seemed Mane was still… well Mane, but a stronger and darker version of his old self. If it wasn’t for the lack of eyes - that were replaced by black voids which gushed dark oil looking tears - she could have thought he was ‘perfectly’ fine…

“We’re getting surrounded…” repeated Nick, a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I know!” she yelled at him. “Form a circle, don’t fight alone, don’t let them drag you away!” A painful scream behind her drawed her attention and she found the last volunteer screaming, the ram’s hooves were digging in the ground while he was trying not to be taken away by one of the shadows.

She was about to rush to help him when Wilde caught her arm, stopping her. “What the hell are you doing?!” she asked the fox.

“Saving your life idiot!” he yelled at her. “He’s dead! Don’t play hero! You are the commander here, focus on those you _can_ save, not those you _could_ save!” He tossed her back and made sure she stayed behind him.

One more guard was dragged away, before he could even touch the ground Mane’s mace meet his head creating a rain of blood that tainted the monster’s body. “Is _he… that_ the revenant?” she asked.

Revenants were the strongest kind of undead. Not only had they kept their fighting style from their old self, as if the demon inside the body could force it to wield the swords - or in this case the mace - with as much dexterity as the living had. But they were also prone to use basic kind of magic. Telekinesis was the most common one; there were countless tales of Templars trying to run away from the undead monster that were dragged back to it by an invisible force, only to meet an instant and yet messy death at its paw.

Some stories even mentioned soldiers being lifted from the ground and having their neck broken while still in the air or other being pushed away while surrounding the fiend and about to deliver the final blow.

Templars were taught to engage battle with such a creature with extreme caution and with a huge number superiority … Which totally wasn’t the case here: six barely standing guards, four Templars - with Fangmeyer badly injured - and Nick Wilde…

What she didn’t knew was that the fox that had already proved to be resourceful was about to deploy the worst and most cruel resource he could show…

.

.

Nick was growing more and more worried as they retreated, they were toe to toe with the demons. If he had a bunch of his own troops he wouldn’t have worried, even with the presence of the Revenant… “Yes!” he simply answered what the reckless bunny had asked.

_I thought YOU were supposed to be the reckless one…_

‘This little voice in my head is making me lose my focus…’ he told himself and focused back on the fight.

They were slowly retreating, going to the barn where the rest of the villagers were hiding… And there was no way they could all escape, he had to think fast… and make a decision that would make the villagers hate him even more than they already did.

_Here goes nothing_ …

He took a torch and ran to the barn, he removed the lock that was used to make sure the demons wouldn’t get in it - he knew that the lock wouldn’t prevent the shadows to slip in any small hole to get in or that a Revenant was strong enough to burst open the door but he had kept it to himself - and ran inside.

He ignored the “what are you doing return to the fight” or the “are we running away” or the “mummy I’m scared” or the “Creator please help us”...

The Creator was the ‘god’ of the most common religion, worshiped by the Templars and most of the population. Of course there were still many other religions but with it being the Templars’ only religion, many mammals had took it too. It was the believed that everything had been created by only one omnipotent and omnipresent ‘god’.

_If only they knew…_

He pushed a brazier down, by the time he was upstairs it had set the ground of fire. Screams of mammals trying - and failing - to put the fire out echoed, some pawsteps were following him as well as crying, those behind him wanted to run away… but he wouldn’t let anyone escape through there… he needed them outside, in front of the demons, like he had wanted them to since the beginning…

_‘The Reckless, humm? Time to show her why…_

He threw his torch in the straw bales that should have attenuated the fall and, with it being extremely dry - having been stocked inside for months and the rain hadn’t reached it - it immediately started an incredible fire.

The mammals behind him stopped dead in their tracks. “What the hell are you doing?!” Asked a brown bunny whose face was twisted.

“Forcing you to protect you own village like you should have done since the beginning instead of relying on a _shady fox_!” he replied, barring his teeth.

If the prey had any attempt to do anything to him, everything turned dead when the fire started to lit the whole building on fire, which was easy since the roof was made of thatch, and smoke started to fill the building due to the fire starting inside.

He pushed the mammals away and ran outside. When he passed the door he stopped and turned his head to them one last time. “Now if you want a chance to live you fight, you bare your teeth, you resist, you _bite_. Tonight you earn your right to live. Welcome to the real world.”

He focused back on the battlefield; the smell of the smoke blended with the one of his own musk as it filled the air, the promise of a great carnage, the screams of the bigots that were asking themselves if they should try to fight or run away, the idea of dancing through the enemy… Everything made his blood boil and he smiled...

_Show time…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make Nick do that? Because that’s part of French history: there is nothing worse than an ‘army’ of peasants taking arms to fight those they thought were too strong for them… The only thing you need is a reason to fight: saving your life, your town, your future… And also because it feels damn good to set the world on fire!!!! (I should stop listening to Powerwolf…) 
> 
> Also, little dual wielding lesson: Yes, dual wielding existed and though it was mostly used during tournaments, it was also used at war. It gives you a greater reach and is deadlier than a shield. In a combat, the goal is to stop the incoming threat with your shorter sword (hence the falchion) and kill your opponent with the longer one (bastard sword).   
> This fighting style was popularly used with the rapière: duelists used a dagger to block the attack and riposted with the rapière.   
> It has some advantage over a shield: First, when using it to block you don’t hide half of your sight with it (useful when facing more than one opponent). Then, unlike a shield, if you get attacked on your other flank, you can still protect yourself and attack with the other arm. As I already said, you have a longer reach because you can actually use the full length of your sword without fear of being unprotected (since using a sword to deflect an attack is faster than a shield).   
> Dual wielders were also trained to use both hands so if they ended up with one injured they could still use the other arm and fight while a regular knight who gets injured on his sword hand becomes… Well I wouldn’t say useless but yeah, close to it. (There are many pro and cons but it’s too long to list it all so if you want to know more PM me.)   
> .  
> Now I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed (once again), you guys are awesome (well all my readers are awesome but those who leave a review? Even more!) Keep doing it guys, I love you!   
> Also before I get any more review/PM about it: no; Gamer4COD isn’t my translator, I think I’m better at speaking Croatian than him speaking French! But he is here to edit my work, make sure I don’t make typo since I’m not this good… What do you mean there is still many typos? Bad coywolf! No more tequila for you! 
> 
> G4COD captivity Diary, week one: G4COD spent the first two day sleeping off his tequila. During his sleep he kept mumbling some incoherent things about a guy called Donova fighting flying, fire-breathing pancakes… I think Mardi Gras has something to do with it… too much rum in the crêpes.   
> The third day he woke up and I explained him I wouldn’t feed him until the chapter was done. At first he was reluctant, he said that he wouldn’t edit under pressure but after I told him I’ll leave him alone in a room full of clowns he settled down. Good coywolf; here, take a mort subite. 
> 
> G4COD: One moment, I'm going eight seconds on a fucking dragon, the next some Frenchman splashes me with a bucket of water. I swear, if anyone else would like a turn in the cage O’ shame, be my guest. All in all, the foods good, little fancy for my tastes. What do you mean I'm missing several typos? Well… gotta start checking more thoroughly; running a search on the Gdoc for commonly misspelled words, checking around dialogue more thoroughly, maybe leave you guys to puzzle out his author notes by yourselves. Heh, heh, heh… No, Frenchie, you don't need to use the Cattleprod of Encouragement! Oh, before I forget, my help [if I can call it that] was unofficially sponsored by DriveTanks dot com. What's the greatest part of being in Texas? The fact that anyone can rent and shoot a tank, regardless of driver’s license or lack of! They got lots of them, too, from Shermans and Lees to T-34s and Tigers. They even have a French tank with 14 gears; 13 in reverse and one in forwards, just in case the enemy attacks from the rear. Now, Frenchie, don't you dare-idhjdshiduskzjzhzk!


	6. I wanna set the universe on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLORYHAMMER! hum sorry… I’m calm now...
> 
> Hey guys, sorry for the late, Undertopia’s new chapter took some time to get out. Also I some little drabble called ‘the under crusade’ (yeah what a lame name I know) I think I’ll put there anything that comes to my mind that isn’t ‘canon’ to Undertopia or TCC. Feel free to go read it and give me your thoughts! Just… please don’t mind G4COD note at the end… (please don’t ask me to post that) [G4COD: Do it!]
> 
> I’m also working on another ‘small’ *cough* drabble that I’ll post later... It will be called ‘drinking contest’!

When Judy saw Nick run toward their escape route she thought, ‘of course, fox AND mercenary…’ Then when she heard the cries she told herself that Nick may just had told the villagers to leaves, hence the commotion. But when she smelt the smoke and heard more cries her mind went blank.

She quickly looked back, throwing all her Templar training away at the same time - never turn your back to the enemy, trust your brothers - and what she saw filled her with horror.

Nick was slowly walking toward them, both weapons in his paws, a vicious smile on his muzzle… And the barn burning behind him, fire quickly spreading.

Then all hell broke loose. Farmers started to run in every direction, some trying to flee when others quickly grabbed pitchforks, scythes or axes in an attempt to fight. Shattering the fight, and preventing all organized defense.  

“Everybody calm down!” Judy tried. But panic and hysteria spread faster than fire and soon the whole battlefield turned into a bloody mess.

Those who tried to run from the demons were easily caught, those that managed to slip through them were dragged back in the pool of blood by the Revenant, those who tried to fight were killed without effort by the fiends…

Luckily, taking advantage of the mess, McHorn and Wolford had managed to take one more hunger demon down, allowing some guards to fatally wound the last one. Focusing back on the battle and seeing an opportunity, Judy jumped on the monster’s back and thrusted her blade in it, damaging its spine. She then twisted her sword to open the wound and deal greater damage; if the creature wasn’t dead yet, it wouldn’t be a threat anymore and would bleed to death in a short time.

She jumped down and looked quickly at the battlefield, Mchorn and Wolford were working as a team, protecting Fangmeyer from the shadows that had followed her. Some villagers were even trying to fight the Revenant… But they were powerless against the dead lion and his mace... One swing from it meant one dead. Three mammals were already down and the rest was trying to figure out if fighting was the best idea or if they should run…

Judy then noticed the last two undead weren’t there… She was about to look for them when her sensitive ears picked a noise from behind. She ducked, having recognised the faint slippering song the shadows were making and turned to face a huge black creature which had four giant black whips instead of arms… ‘No,’ she thought, ‘it’s his arms, they just splitted in four…’ She _recognized_ the shadow that had dragged the son of the mayor; the creature had managed to grow much stronger by sucking his life out… And probably other lives too judging by the number of corpses on the battlefield.  

One of the guards placed himself next to her, sided with two farmers armed with improved weapons. They nodded at her and focused back on the fiend, swinging its snake like body from right to left. Testing the ground before her, Judy put her right lower paw a bit further, her elbow bending, ready to rush forward. Shadows weren’t the strongest demons, their lazy temper - they weren’t sloth demons for nothing after all - prevented them from looking for a fight. But that also meant they wouldn’t mind going into a fight if they were sure it wouldn’t ask too much effort… and obviously, this one considered fighting her and the three mammals wouldn’t be…

Suddenly, wind changing direction, a thick smoke started to be blowed between them, apparently disturbing the fiend. She ran forward, waiting for it to act but it stayed there, motionless… She jumped… aimed at its head… and planted her sword right in it, efficiently killing it.

Surprised by how easy the task had been she got dragged by her own momentum and landed in the dirt, the monster collapsing next to her. Looking at it despite the smoke she saw Nick facing the two undead mammals alone… She quickly stood up, quickly casting aside any question she could have regarding the fiend’s odd behavior - questions _after_ the battle if you didn’t wanted it to end abruptly with a hole through your chest - and ran to help the fox… She froze when, thrusting his bastard sword into the hippo’s chest the fox slowly turned, his face, revealing a vicious smile.

.

.

Nick was having fun. It wasn’t something very common on the battlefield but the Iron Heads had learned how to have fun _both_ in the pub and in the heat of battle, even more when facing monsters.

_Hence the numerous names referring to them as troublemakers…_

He ‘accidentally’ tossed a torch on another barn’s roof, easily setting it on fire. Smoke was starting build up, all they needed was some wind to blow it. Suddenly, his wish was exhausted.

‘Seems like the crawling chaos is pleased with what I’m doing here,’ he thought with a smile as smoke covered the battlefield.

Then a scream dragged his attention on his right; the undead hippo had lifted an elderly ram and was eating his arm. He rushed forward, it was too late to save the mammal - not that he cared anyway, they were just paying the price of not wanting to protect their own homes - but to take advantage of the dead mammal’s unprotected belly. He plunged his bastard sword into it, turned on himself, his sword cutting the wound open, still warm intestines flowing from it.

Ghouls were undead yes, but once the body was damaged too greatly, the demon’s control over it lessened. That’s the reason the creature felt to its knee, letting go of the - now dead - ram and froze for a few seconds. Since it offered its head, Nick plunged his falchion in the undead’s eye, delivering the killing blow.

He let go of the weapon and stepped on his right, closer to the dead to avoid the other ghoul charging him. He had sparred with Bogo a few times, some bare handed, and he knew buffalos had a tendency to use their head and, even if this dead one was trying to use its teeth rather than its horns, he didn’t want to stand in front of it.

He turned on himself, accumulating momentum to deliver a stronger blow, and struck the ghoul’s leg, cutting to the bone. The next step the creature tried to take had it fall, its leg no longer able to hold its weight. He jumped on its back and cutted deep in its head, efficiently destroying the demon’s control over the dead body.

He went toward the dead hippo and took his sword out of its head. The sword came out with a gushing noise and blood flowed from the open wound. Looking around him to see how the battle was going, his eyes met Judy’s. “Hey, commander, enjoying the fight?” he asked as he closed the distance between them.

.

.

Wilde stood next to her, his back turned at her as he looked at the battlefield. “That’s a fucking mess.” He stated as a matter of fact.

Farmers when running in every direction, shadows on their back. Some others tried to fight, using pretty much everything as weapons; not a single one of them had thought of picking up the spears of the fallen guards. Panic was slowly destroying any chance of victory.

“What did this?” she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer…

“I did,” he smiled.

“What?!” she had heard him pretty well and had already figured he would somehow be behind it. But why?

“Well, you see, even if we were able to escape, those farmers would never return to their land so I thought ‘hey why not burn everything down, at least they won’t feel like they left something behind’,” he said with a high pitched voice.

Having grown up on a farm, Judy knew how hard it would be for the farmers to start a new life elsewhere… They would probably end-up as beggars or, if they were lucky, they could find a rich land owner somewhere that would needed someone to cultivate their land… They would become serfs but at least they would have a roof over their head and a little food on their plates… Just like-

_Stop! Don't think about it! Focus on the battle!_

The wound on her cheek started to burn her, awakening her old demons.

“And if this forces them to take arms and fight, like I suggested,” he perused, “it will be our win.” He said with a shit eating grin. “Besides-”

Before he could react she jumped on him, thrusting her sword in front of her while her shield protected her left flank. Taken aback he was a bit slow to retaliate but still managed to deflect her attack with his falchion, leaving her right side unprotected as well as his left one. She tried to use her shield to bash him but he was quicker that her. His forearm pressing against her shield prevented her from mustering any momentum, thus making it a strength duel… And no matter how hard she had always trained, a bunny simply couldn’t be stronger than a fox, no matter what.

Instead, she chose to push his arm away and, since his falchion was still preventing her from using her sword, jumped, landing a powerful dropkick on his torso, efficiently pushing him away. He fell down, rolled on himself and stood in a single motion, ready to keep fighting.

He was on the defensive, something unusual for a dual wielder - at least for the few she had met during her travels for the Templars. He waited for her to act first and so she did. Rushing forward she hid her sword behind her shield in an attempt to force him to lower his defences.

With this kind of maneuver she had an advantage over him; someone equipped with a shield would have done the same as her or used their own shield to bash her’s away - and it would have been easy since she was by far smaller and weaker than most mammals - but the fox had only two options, try to use his forearm again, and take the risk of her breaking it easily since, this time, she had accumulated momentum. Or he could try to attack, leaving one of his flanks unprotected for a counter… But battle rarely went as planned…

A strong wind pulled smoke between them, clouding her vision, she stopped dead in her tracks and immediately moved somewhere she could stay out of it. She knew better than to fight in a cloud of smoke, making it hard to breath, exhausting, obscuring her eyes, preventing her from seeing what’s around her… In a real duel she could have focused on her hearing but with the screams of the villagers from everywhere and the battle carrying on she would never be able to focus on the footsteps of a fox.

There was another reason she wanted to find herself in the nearest shelter to the smoke. Wilde, being a fox, his nose probably couldn’t handle the smell of the smoke for too long and he would need to extract himself from it as soon as possible.

She moved close to a burning house - the heat of the fire lifting the smoke in the air - and studied the battlefield. From what she could tell, countless mammals were dead. The small village must have hosted one hundred souls - counting the guards - if half of the population was alive at that very moment, it would be a miracle… Wilde was still out of sight and the battle wasn’t over.

.

.

Nick didn’t moved when the smoke clouded his vision and burned his throat with each breath. In this kind of situation, the best course of action would be to seek a way out of the smoke. If they were surrounded by houses on fire, the heat of it would draw the smoke up, leaving a ring of breathable air around it.

If Templar Hopps was at least as good as any Templar she would head to the closest spot like that… and would probably wait for him. Of course he had figured she wouldn’t like what he had said, he knew she would probably not pay him… but that she would attack him? He hadn’t see that coming… Still, according to his experience, there were higher chances of him collecting at least a small bounty in fighting than running away. He knew the villagers would blame him for the lost of their homes so why not give them a reason to?

He also knew one thing Templars never learned, neither did _Wizards_ in their _library_ … Just like rain, smoke prevented the demons from seeing clearly… well most of them at least, the strongest had no trouble seeing through the haze… and demons related to fire were okay too… It probably was the reason not many mammals had ever noticed it.

But in the current situation, there were only a few shadows left - the Templars having done a great job dealing with them - and the Revenant. He had decided to take care of the ghoul himself, not because they were the biggest threat, but because he knew most mammals had trouble killing what once were their friends, family… _brothers._

Nick wrapped his cape around his neck and face, like a scarf, to prevent himself from suffocating on the smoke, and couched. He put his falchion in his scabbard and walked “on all three”, his bastard sword still in his right paw. It wasn’t a very distinguished posture but it allowed him to stay near the ground where ‘fresh air’ was, smoke never really touching the ground.

He spotted the lower part of a tall shadow not so far - the demon must had fed on many lives when going on a rampage around the battlefield -  the creature wasn’t moving, obvious to what was surrounding it, the smoke efficiently preventing him from ‘seeing’ what was around it. He slowly and carefully closed the gap between them - if they were unable to ‘see’ they could still ‘feel’ brusque movement and noises.

When next to it he rapidly stood and cut the fiend in a up motion, damaging the lower part of its body and making it lose its balance. The taller a demon was, the stronger it was since, made either of the energy they fed on or the life matter they absorbed, they grew as they ‘ate’. He turned on himself accumulating momentum and sliced the demon’s body, killing it in instantly.

He took the opportunity of being unseen to take out a small flask and put some of the ‘ink’ the sloth demon was made of inside… He could need it for later… after a few seconds he filled it and wiped his paw on the dirt nearby. Hiding the flask in his back bag he looked around him once more. Spotting one more shadowy fiend he crept upon it and used the same tactic as before to take it down… Or at least that was what he had intended before a huge scream blew some of the smoke away…

.

.

Judy had just took down the last shadow demon in sight, strangely, the creature was moving erratically, and had showed hard time ‘seeing’ where she was. Or at least that what had seemed to her when the fiend had swung one deadly ‘spiked whip’ that it had as an arm way above her ears. She had took this opportunity to stab it in the chest, killing it immediately.

She looked at what was left of the fighting mammals. Most of them had surrounded the Revenant. She could barely distinguish the smallest of them with the cloud of smoke around them but she knew the fiend was in a bad position.

Suddenly a shout that only a dead could produce without the fear of tearing its vocal cords erupted from the Revenant. Smoke was pushed away… as well as mammals. Some fell on the muddy floor, some less lucky landed against a wall and hurt themselves… But nothing could compare to what happen to one of them.

One bunny was thrown in one of the house on fire… The screams from it and the smell of burned fur awoken horrible memories in her. She felt tears well ups, her paws started to shake, her mind couldn’t focus on the battle anymore, she saw herself years back fleeing a building on fire and…

Suddenly, she regain control over her body, she stood and looked around her. She saw Wilde almost get cut in half by a shadow he had apparently tried to sneak attack.

_Serves him right, he is the one who set the barn on fire to begin with…_

Of course the fox was skilled, he avoided the blow and retaliated. She knew how this fight would end, with the fox alive and unharmed, a cocky grin on his face if not a lustful one… She instead focused back on the Revenant. Her brothers had been the first to recover from being pushed away and were back to the battle, McHorn trying to get the dead mammal’s attention while Wolford tried to backstab it. Fangmeyer was trying to stand not far from there, she must have been pushed away and would most likely need medical assistance later but for now Judy needed to focus back on the threat.

She rushed to the Revenant, no more smoke seemed to come close to him, Judy guessed it was because he was using some kind of magic to prevent it. Wolford saw her coming, he nodded, knowing what she would try to do. He turned his circled around the undead, making sure to stay out of reach.

They had practiced this move once or twice and had never the chance to put it to use, now was the time. Wolford turned his back to the fiend - that was occupied with McHorn - and held his shield in front of him. When she jumped, he gave her a boost and helped her get momentum for her next jump.

.

.

Having killed the fiend and mentally cursed three times the mammal that had triggered the Revenant’s scream, Nick looked at the said Revant with disbelief, Commander Hopps was running at full speed at her _brother_.

_Please tell me she won’t do THAT…_

Hopps jumped on her _brother’s_ shield and flew towards the monster’s head at full speed, her strong legs - he had experimented how strong they were not more than five minutes ago - bashed the Revenant’s head, throwing him off balance.

_How come it worked?! It shouldn’t have!_

“Dwayne!” the bunny shouted towards the rhino.

The biggest mammal took his chance; using his shield, he bashed the Revenant’s one away, then hit the monster to the chest. He was aiming for the killing blow when something Nick had never saw happen. The rhino left the ground…

Every mammal in sight froze at the sight of what was happening. Without even touching him, the dead lion was slowly lifting his opponent, slowly pushing him out of his reach. Nick had heard of Revenants strong enough to outmatch bigger mammals in a contest of strength but he had never saw one which magical prowess was strong enough to lift up a _fully geared rhino_!

Then a noise, an horrible noise he had heard from time to time when a war hammer was slammed on someone’s skull… or when Revenant were using their most fearsome power. The body _and_ the armor the rhino started to bend in an unusual way...

_MOVE!_

“MOVE!” he shouted, breaking the ‘spell’ of terror that had been affecting them.

The wolf was the first to react, he swung his sword at the Revenant’s leg with so much strength it immediately made it lose its focus and let go of the rhino that felt and hit the ground with a grunt.

_If he’s lucky, his spine will be okay and he won’t have internal injuries…_

Nick ran toward the Revenant, casting aside all thought of self preservation as he charged a creature strong enough to turn him into a tiny pool of blood and meat just with its will.

His eyes met Hopps’ and, for an instant, he thought that she would try to attack him again… Thankfully, she focused on the monster instead, forming, with the help of the wolf, a triangle around it.

.

.

When facing a stronger and bigger opponent, the usual Templar tactic would always be to circle around it and either attack all at once or force the enemy to make the first move, leaving an exposed flank.

When facing a Revenant however the orders were extremely simples: do what you can and try to survive, focus on killing it and count your dead later.

Wolford couldn’t believe how fast the creature was despite having its leg almost cut off by his previous attack. Able to counter any attack from him or Hopps he was also able to keep up with Wilde’s swift and fast attacks, always countering each blow and trying to land a hit.

The three mammals were exhausted - it hadn’t helped that apparently Wilde and Hopps had had a little spar on their own - while the monster was perfectly fine… and the odds clearly weren’t in their favor. They needed help, but the few farmers that hadn’t ran away were too tired or afraid to keep fighting.

They needed help… or one chance; one moment of distraction from their fallen brother for Hopps and Wilde to kill him… _it_ … And there was only one way…

He let his guard down, facing his fallen brother he opened his arm and dropped his sword. “I am here, fiend, come and get me!” he shouted.

The monster didn’t wait, its mace flew toward him, a vicious rictus tearing its face. At the last moment, Wolford held his shield up, trying in a vain attempt to block the attack and maybe save his life... He knew that if he had tried to avoid, the fiend would have had an opening to get out of the triangle it was in. He needed to stay in front of it and take the blow...

Of course, the shield didn’t protect him as well as if he had been hit with a sword, maces were made to break through any kind of protection… not that the Revenant needed such a weapon, its strength was far greater than Mane’s - he had spared a few times with the lion before - and could have destroyed his arm just using its fist…

It feel like his arm had been pierced with some very cold blade. The pain of his arm’s bone breaking almost making him faint… but another one kept him awake, the same pain, burning cold, in his left shoulder, he felt his legs give up as he was forced down… soon his mind was blank and nothing remained…

.

.

Nic started to fear their chances of victory would turn null… He had never seen a Revenant so strong, he had witnessed Revenants pushing back soldiers when surrounded but he had never faced one that was clever enough to prevent smoke from surrounding it and block his perception.

_Maybe a pride demon set itself inside the dead mammal..._

The thought almost made his freeze of fear, pride demons were the strongest one as they were feeding on the vilest emotion a mammal could have. Pride had been what had almost destroyed the Reptilian empire when its most talented magus had created a spell to cross the veil and go to the dream world, where demons and spirits were.

It was pride that had shattered the veil between the two words - or rather shattered the protection that was around the ‘real world’ since the ‘dream world’, as some scholars magus called it, was more a part of this one than another - pride that had let him think he could travel alone… and pride that had made him think he alone would turn the tides of this fight.

Then the wolf did something stupid. He lowered his guard and taunted the monster, daring him to get him, which the fiend happily obliged, crushing his arm and shoulder.

This had given him one occasion, one he couldn’t miss. He jumped forward, thrusting his falchion in the Revenant’s knee, he twisted it as he moved to the other knee, using the same tactic with his bastard sword.

He saw Hopps take a few step before jumping and aiming her sword to the lion’s neck. She plunged it in and dealt a big cut in it, severing the bones. She supported herself on the undead’s shoulder and jumped back, holding her shield in front of her - a common tactic for Templars, their paranoia making them think a demon could survive such a blow… Which it did.

Nick almost got hit by the creature’s mace when it turned - with great difficulty thanks to its injured knees-that-totally-shouldn’t-have-allowed-it-to-move-like-that - in fact, if he hadn’t his ears lowered he was sure the undead would have ripped them.

It wasn’t unheard of that stronger demons were able to push one body’s limits past its limits, it was usually for a short time and the body would suffer heavy damages from it but this time was enough to be dangerous considering the potential _this_ demon had already shown.

Since both his weapons were still piercing the Revenant’s knee he reached for his longsword. He hadn’t draw the weapon in a long time, preferring a dual wielding style to his _uncommon_ two handed fighting style. But in this situation, he hadn’t much choice.

The old hilt felt great in his paws, he loved how it easily exited its scabbard, the way both paws found their rightful places on it, the weight and length of the blade… and of course, how simple it was to cut using with it...

In a single motion, he drew his longsword with a vicious snarl and sliced the monster’s belly, leaving a great cut both in the dead mammal’s armor and its flesh - which was pretty much the same since the two had almost fused.

Before his sword hit the ground he lightly released his grasp on its hilt and turned his right wrist while his left paw completely let go of it. His left paw then caught the blade directly behind the guard, his leather gloves protecting his paw. He then moved the sword for an upcoming attack, cutting deeper into the flesh.

When he looked into the wound he saw the demon’s core, some sort of very light -almost white - purple with black veils on it.

_Things are about to get dirty…_

_._

_._

Judy had been amazed by Wolford’s courage… At the Academy they were taught that sometimes, during a fight, it was necessary to accept death if it meant the greater good would win out. She had always told herself that, if needed, she would sacrifice her life if it allowed her brothers and sisters to win the fight. Now however, this kind of situation she understood how hard it was to sacrifice herself, to let go of her life, to trust her comrade to do the job she couldn’t… To accept death after swearing she would live until her revenge would be complete.

Thankfully - and she would regret this feeling later - it was Wolford who chose to sacrifice himself first. The sound of the mace connecting with the shield and destroying everything under it was painful, but not as much as the small whimper her brother let go before collapsing.

Wilde was the first to act, obviously, the dirt eating mercenary knew how to take any occasion to win a fight - he had set a whole village on fire and doomed many mammals just for a victory after all - and efficiently crippled the Revenant’s legs. Seeing that it couldn’t move she jumped and hit the dead lion’s neck, damaging - she was sure of it - its spine.

When she landed down however she saw, with great horror, that not only was it still alive but that it was able to move despite its injuries, trying to decapitate Wilde with its mace and thankfully missing. As much as she hated the fox right now, having him dead would mean that she would be left alone to fight the monster… and she knew she had no chance alone.

Then the fox took his longsword and, with two fast blows, sliced a huge hole into the Revenant’s body. He had barely managed to make a hole in its body before he jumped on the undead’s torso, plunging his arm deep in the wound.

She didn’t know what he was aiming for; however she noticed that the fiend had let go of its mace and was aiming to catch him with its right paw. She rushed to them, her shield in front of her. She jumped and used it to bash the deadly paw away. She pinned it down and, using her sword she darted it into its elbow. She then twisted her sword, breaking the articulation and, to make sure that this time it would be able to use its paw, she nearly cut it off, leaving just a small piece of flesh holding it to the rest of the body.

The fiend let loose a monstrous roar as Wilde extirpated some weird looking thing from it, his arm drenched in blood from his elbow to his paw. Then, with a last struggle from the fiend that sent both her and Wilde on the ground, everything went silent.

.

.

Immediately tearing a piece of his cape, Nick warped the demon’s core inside it and attached it to his belt.

_Secure the very valuable alchemist component? Check. Now the survivors…_

He stood up and came next to Hopps in an attempt to help her stand… though apparently the stench of blood coming from him had a rather… _unexpected_ effect on her... she threw up. Deciding that it was for the best to leave the bunny alone he focused on the rhino next to them.

Obviously he was still alive, maybe he had just fainted due to the pain. Removing his armor was the most urgent thing to do. It had suffered some heavy damage and was pressing against his body, maybe preventing blood from flowing or twisting him in a unnatural way.

The advantage of being a small mammal was that you wouldn’t have to struggle to seize the loops that were holding the differents pieces of an armor together. He removed the pauldrons and started to remove the breastplate when a cough erupted from behind him…

The wolf he had thought to be dead was still breathing. Commander Hopps was kneeling next to him, looking at his injuries. The canid was in a bad shape, he probably wouldn’t make it to the night… but _he_ had a way to save him… that is if he accepted to.

His mind was a huge mess; on one paw he had this medical training that could resume the situation like this: ‘save the less injured soldiers _then_ if you’ve got enough time, look at the others.’ On the other one, the rhino’s life was probably safe and the wolf needed immediate medical attention… he _deserved_ immediate medical attention, because he had sacrificed himself to give them a chance to win the fight against the Revenant.

_Yet the only way to save him…_

He stood and walked directly to the lying wolf. He kneeled in front of the bunny and, taking out his gloves he drove his paw to the wolf’s neck… only to have the Hopps slap them.

“What do you think you are doing?!” She asked him, her voice filled with anger and sadness.

“Trying to save his life,” he replied with a snarl, each second he was losing was a chance that the wolf could pass away.

“Oh I think you’ve done enough!” she shot back at him. “Condaning our escape route, setting the village on fire, breaking our line with dozens of mammals, trying to run for their life, mammals that died because of you!” she was definitely crying right now and the look of disgust in her eyes almost made him lose his cool.

“We will discuss this _after_ I save you brother’s life.” He had tried not to put any disgust in his voice when he had said ‘brother’, hopping she would understand that his intention were sincere.

“You won’t touch him with your dirty murderer paws!” she had drawn her sword and was threatening him with it. “Everything that happened here was all your fault!” she spat. “Templars fight as one, you dirty mercenaries create chaos through the battlefield. I should have knew better than to trust you!”

“I-” he tried but the pointed the sword at him with a grown.

“And all this destruction? Do you know how much it hurts to see your house burn?” she asked him, tears flowing. “Do you know how much it hurts to leave everything behind because some demon attacked your house?”

Having heard enough, he caught her sword as far as he could and pulled her. The normal reaction in this situation would have been for her to pull back, cutting deep into his palm but right now she wasn’t thinking straight. She landed on him and tried to push him away. Yet he was stronger, bigger and - unlike her - he had his emotion under control, allowing him to think and act cleary.

He pinned her down, holding both her paws above her head with his left paw and using his body to prevent her from moving. “It is not your fault!’ He simply shouted. This seemed to break something inside the small doe, she cried even hard, not even trying to maintain a semblance of posture. He let her go, and she immediately clenched her tiny paw in his breastplate… She needed someone to rely on, to let her cry... She would obviously need some time to calm down, and he could use this time, cupping her cheek with his right paw he used his left one to make her release him. Their eyes meet for half a second before he laid her down. “Rest.” He simply ordered before he moved to the wolf.

.

.

Judy didn’t knew for how long she had been crying, all she knew was that when she finally managed to calm down, Fangmeyer was next to her, patting her back, Mchorn was sitting close, topless and Wolford was leaning on the tigress’ lap, his eyes open.

“Gary!” she shouted, suddenly awakening. “H-How?!” She couldn’t believe the wolf was awake after the damage he had suffered.

“I don’t know,” he answered, “last thing I remember, I had the Revenant crushing my shoulder then I awoke, my whole body was burning from the inside and I had an unpleasant taste in my mouth.”

“Don’t tell me about it, last thing I remember, something invisible was holding me in the air then I woke up topless, my destroyed armor next to me…” joked Mchorn.

This had the effect of making them all laugh, the rhino rarely cracking a joke, until Wolford whimpered. “By the creator, don’t make me laugh, it still hurts!” he begged without much conviction.

“I bet it does you dickhead!” scowled Fangemeyer. “You let a Revenant crush your bones! You’re lucky to be alive!”

“If someone could explain me who sold his soul to bring me back from the dead it would be nice!” He joked… Which wasn’t a good joke because that would have meant someone had actually used blood magic… and probably made a mammal sacrifice…

“The only thing I know, is that Wilde made you drink... _something_ , after having made sure you were okay.” Fangmeyer explained.

“Please tell me he didn’t mouth-fed me, else I think I may kill myself…” He joked once more which caused them all to let go of a small chuckle. It was necessary, they needed to laugh after such battle.

“Speaking of the fox, where is he?” asked Mchorn.

“He ran away when the villagers came back,” pointed Fangmeyer, “he dived inside the forest and nobody dared to follow him there…” She smiled, “Though he told me to give you a message, Gary…”

“I’m listening…” The wolf replied.

“He said that if you ever got bored of the Templars, the Iron Head would be glad to have you in their ranks.” This caused the wolf to laugh and wince again, taking his time to breath and collect himself...

“We owe him our lives,” Judy stated despite the anger she still felt toward the fox. “If we ever meet again we will have to thank him properly for that...”

The three bigger mammals nodded and silence fell.

.

.

Judy stood and looked around, roughly forty mammals had made it out alive which meant that more than half the population had died in the fight. Wilde’s tactic had worked, they had won, but at what cost? She promised herself that she would scowl at him properly the next time she would see him.

“What are we gonna do?” asked a hare closing by that she recognized as one of the first that had took arms when Wilde had burned the barn. “Everything is burned, we lost our homes, our lands…” He started to cry. “And so many of us died! All of that because of some damn fox that burned our only chance to make it out alive!”

Judy knew what they were going through. She didn’t approve of Wilde’s decision but the result was there, they had won. They had killed the Revenant and the demons that were with him, what was left of this village was safe… and they would never have done it without him. Of course that didn’t excuse the fox’s decision but it eased her to know they hadn’t suffered for nothing… Then she noticed that some buildings were still standing, fire hadn’t spread to it.

“Where do you keep you produce?” she asked.

“In the barn over there,” answered an old goat, pointing at a building at a short distance.

“Then why are you crying?” She asked, trying to muster the courage she needed.

“What do you mean?” asked in response the elderly.

“You still have some houses standing, you fields haven’t been destroyed, you still have supplies…” she listed.

“I grew up in a farm,” she explained, “There were some seasons where the harvest would be bad enough that we may have starved during winter.” She took a pause and noticed more and more villagers were closing by, listening to her.

“The Creator knows, there was some winters when we _did_ starve!” The memories were painful but she continued her story. “I remember my parents crying when they couldn’t put some food on our plates or when one of us fell sick…” There were nods among the villagers, it appeared this kind of story wasn’t new to them. “But no matter how hard it was, we alway sticked together.” She paused once more, there wasn’t a single soul that wasn’t listening to her. “I know what you’re going through…” a few tears started to form in her eyes. “Trust me I really do, most of us do…” she showed her friends and noticed their frowns, it was true, those that dedicated their lives to fighting demons and mages had good reasons to do it. “But at least you still have each other,” she showed everyone before her, “stick together, rebuild what you have lost, mourn your dead and cherish those that are still alive.”

She took a huge breath, and every mammal around her hold their own. “You are all you have,” she said with a smile despite a few tears falling. “I face a Revenant today and made it out alive, I think you can do as well as I did.”

“She’s right,” said the hare crying, “she fought for us! I saw her kill that Revenant alone!”

Judy thought about reminding him that she didn’t fought it alone, that she could have landed this attack only because Wolford had almost sacrificed himself and that it was Wilde that had killed it by removing its core from its body but she didn’t… If thinking that a meek little prey - they had made it clear that they disliked predators - had killed a Revenant alone, maybe they would draw strength out of it.

Her brothers and sister nodded with a smile, telling her she had made the good choice.

“Will you stay with us?” asked the hare, a genuine smile on his face.

“I am sorry,” she answered, “we can’t stay in one place forever, mages and demons still curse this world,” she explained, “we won’t rest until the earth will be cleaned of them.”

The buck shook his head, “I didn’t meant stay here as a Templar, but as a fellow, our savior and… maybe find a family here?” he asked with a sheepy smile.

Judy knew where this was heading and disliked it, she had saved them and they were still looking at her like some dumb bunny that needed help… “No thanks, I already have a family,” she stated, showing her brothers and sister.

“It’s a shame,” the buck replied, “but if you ever change your mind...”

_I will die before settling down…_

“Maybe I will think about it some day....” she replied, knowing perfectly she wouldn’t.

.

.

Nick walked in the forest, remembering what the bunny had told him: “Do you know how much it hurts to leave everything behind because some demon attacked your house?” he felt bad for her but this had been the only way to win this fight.

What he felt good for however was saving the wolf. The larger canid had deserved it, risking his life for them all… If he ever opened his eyes to how useless the Templars were maybe he would make a good _Reckless_ … He had been forced to use a dose of elixir - a rare and pricey potion that was said to heal any injuries… if it wasn’t too late - to save him yet... and that had costed him a lot: he only had two doses left and knew he wouldn’t find the components needed to make more soon…

_That and no reward..._

Of course he had expected no reward for the way he had handled the fight... Yet he couldn’t help but think that what counted was the result, not the feelings of some dumb pro-prey… He finally manage to get near his old camp. Everything was destroyed and wet… He managed to salvage a few blankets, his old bag that contained his provisions and his maintenance tool for his swords.

Without looking back he walked deeper in the forest, he had to close the distance between him and Reptilian’s border… and he had a bonus to go with it.

He left without looking back, not caring about the bunny he had just met… and grew surprisingly attached to… Fighting for your life with someone sure tended to create some bonds...

_Who cares… the world is big, our paths will never cross again… better forget about her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! Finally finished! It took me some time but when I put my mind into it, it was quick… right?  
> So, (I really use this word too much) The way Nick fought with his longsword is called half-swording. When you grab the sword by the blade you move it faster than swinging it from the hilt. Mind you that, in the end, your blow will be weaker than if you had swing your sword from the hilt. It’s up to you, what do you seek? Speed or strength? There are other less conventional sword skills Nick can display but I will keep them for me for now… Just, why doesn’t he likes to use his longsword? Or rather why doesn’t he use it when he seems to like it so much?
> 
> Now, please leave a comment, you know I answer each of you, don't be shy!
> 
> G4COD captivity diary: my Coywolf tried to break free from his cage... Well he did manage but luckily he didn’t go too far, he fell for the “free tequila” trap. All I had to do was to pick him up the next morning, and, drunk as he was he didn’t even wake up… who knew coywolves could snore like that?  
> Also, since it seems he did a good job with the last chapter I gave him some lemons to go with his tequila. A happy coywolf makes a good editor. 
> 
> [G4COD:] Whelp, I'll tell you this much about the next chapter of Frencie’s drabble story… Shamrocks. Now! I've been in this blood drained cage for a while, kinda got a bit bored so I called my dealer about a week ago. I don't know where we are, nor am I concerned about it. This chapter was brought to you by the fan animation Pony Poison. Hey Frenchie, if some naked or nearly naked zebra mare knocks on the door of your castle, speaking in tongues and offering you a pot of blue flowers, don't freak out! That's Zercora, she's cool. No, Frenchie, they're not Night Howlers… but you damn sure don't want to touch them. 
> 
> … Well that explains why I had this freak this morning offering me flowers… Who the fuck offers flowers to a man anyway? Oh well you didn't seem to dislike your zebra steak though! And sorry for the flowers… I used the pot to crack the girl’s head open.


	7. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiive! You know what? let's skip the formalities. I made you wait long enough so let's get started shall we? (Thoses of you that wish to know why it took me so long will find an answer in the bottom note.)
> 
> /!\ be aware that you will encounter some aggressive typo! G4Cod hadn't the time to check everything. I could have give him more time but I really wanted to post this chapter! I will edit it later when he's done.

 

Adonis "Iron Head" Bogo defined himself as a simple mammal. He never cared. If he was facing the town's guard because his mammals went a little wild during their drinking session and started a fight with the town's folks he would tell them that he did not care about the damaged goods or broken jaws. If he was facing a Templar asking him to hand over the magi they were hired to protect he would say that he did not care about the magi's dangerousness. And if one day he would have to fight an army of demon he would say that as long as he had his mammals on his sides he would not care.

There was still a thing he cared for though… And that would be his mammals.

Being a mercenary often meant you had to travel a lot, even sometimes leave the country - a thing that they were about to do - which meant that it was hard to keep in touch with those one cared for… Except for those you fought with.

A band of mercenaries was like a huge - and crazy - family with every 'joy' of a real one, and he was the patriarch. It was his job to keep his family intact, to make sure each member was treated with care and respect, that they were all happy with their condition and in the worse case… if they were about to die while performing their job… That they would get all the respect they deserved.

Right now he feared for the life of the most infuriating member of his band - despite having always complained about him and the way this Reckless would always manage to get into trouble - and was almost blaming himself - almost because if he had always blamed himself for the death of one of his mercenary he would have ended his life long ago - while cursing him for his lateness.

"By the creator's balls, Wilde, I swear if you did get yourself killed I'm asking the first blood Mage I see to bring you back to life so I can beat the crap out of you myself," he grunted.

Of course it was just a meaningless threat. No sane mammal would work with a blood Magi. They worked with Demons and slowly lose their sanity in order to gain some great power such as bringing the dead back to live… or so they said they could. The result was always a monster taking the form of a dead… A ghoul or an revenant… In the end, many of them ended possessed by the very demon they thought they could control.

No, he would never try to bring one of his soldiers back to life. But the threat eased his nerves.

"Come on chief!" came a voice near him. He looked at the small fennec that was sitting on a chair next to a map ten times his size representing the reptilian's empire. "We both know he got the intel and just wasted some time because he found a female on his way back…" He drank from his flask and made a sound between a grunt and a laugh. "You know wha-"

"Sir!" a voice from outside called. "Wilde is back and he's already getting in trouble…"

At this call, a hooded figure that had remained silent until then raised her head and looked at the exit…

.

.

A slowly healing Fangmeyer breathed hard as Cardinal Bellwether - a ewe wearing red and gold robes and a ridiculously big hat, sitting on a chair bigger than her so she would be higher than any Templar - opened Judy's report. They had both worked on it on their way back the the Templar's headquarters. Each night they had tried to minimize Wilde's influence on the mission. Bellwether was known to be a little _aggressive_ toward outsiders that interfered with a mission.

Of course he had helped them with defeating the demons - though the price had been high to pay - but he had almost spoiled Judy's authority, and that was something unforgivable for their supreme leader. She could either blame Judy for letting a "lowly infidel" take charge of her mission and endanger the lives of some "poor innocents" - though Fangmeyer believed they kind of deserved what had struck them for treating her like some kind of monster that would eat them - or she would declare Wilde as a heretic that deserved death and would order every Templar to take him down on sight… Something that wouldn't end well judging the fox's combat prowess and the number of Templars that would be sent after him.

Instead that had portrayed the fox as an ex soldier that had obeyed orders who was a great asset and had followed orders like any good soldier. As for what started the fire, they had agreed that it was a hunger demon that had, with a flip of its tail pushed a lantern on some dry stray and no one could extinguish it during the fight. What remained of their troop agreed to this version in case they were pressed for details.

.

.

When Cardinal Bellwether finished reading the report and looked at her, Judy held her breath. They had worked so hard, Fangmeyer and her, in order to protect the fox - despite disliking the idea of protecting someone that had, without regret, set several mammal's houses on fire -they had almost forgot that this mission had been her test to see if she could become a captain.

"Well, Judy..." Cardinal Bellwether finally said, "this doesn't look so bad, you did what you could giving the situation…"

A sigh of relief almost escaped her. "Thank you Cardinal Bellwether," she replied.

"Are you okay Judy?" asked her superior. "I thought you would be happier…"

"I am sorry, Cardinal Bellwether, I just wish more of my brothers had survived," she answered. Every fight had been disastrous - even if it wasn't her fault - and she couldn't bring herself to be happy knowing how many mammals had perished.

"Come on, Judy, your brothers knew they could die any moment…" she said with a soft voice. "I am more concerned by the death of half a village of innocent believers…" she then added with a far colder tone.

"Cardinal please," interfered Fangmeyer. "Judy has nothi-"

"It's Captain Hopps for you, _former Captain Fangmeyer_ ," Cardinal Bellwether had said the last three words very sweetly, almost motherly, but the look of pain on Fangmeyer's face made it clear she felt like she had been slashed with a dagger.

"With all due respect," Judy said. "I was the one who kept asking her to call me by my name, we have been through so much together and she helped me in so many ways…"

She looked at the tigress that nodded a 'thanks' right before Bellwether spoke. "I am so proud of you Judy!" she said happily. "You are a great captain for caring so much about your soldiers." She moved from her seat and walked toward Judy before taking her paw between her hoofs. "You are the proof that us small prey can - despite what some Cardinals like Lionheart think - be on the field and even correctly lead our troops."

In her peripheral vision - bunnies had since the primal times a really good one - Judy saw Fangmeyer twitch when Cardinal Bellwether spoke about the Cardinal Lionheart but the tigress remained calm.

"Could you… leave us alone a moment, soldier?" Bellwether asked. "I would like to speak with your new commander." She smiled and showed the door with her hoof, waiting for Fangmeyer to leave. The tigress obeyed with a salute and closed the door behind her.

.

.

"You should be careful around her, Judy…" Bellwether said with a sad smile. "She is the kind of mammal that could lead one of your missions to failure." Her two hooves where on her paws again, holding them tight.

"I-" Judy tried, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I don't understand, she's been a great asset so far…"

"Judy…" Bellwether said once again with her motherly tone, cupping both her cheeks with her hoof. "We small prey are underestimated by her kind."

"I assure you, Cardinal, Fangmeyer has never -" Judy started but was cut short.

"Do you know why she had to resign from being a captain?" Bellwether asked a bit angrily, shaking Judy's head a bit - which surprised her because the sheep was really strong for her figure… And for someone that had never fought.

"She disobeyed a direct order _**I**_ had personally given her," she simply stated, letting go of her. "A few weeks before you exited the Academy and joined our forces, Fangmeyer and her troops were sent on a mission to hunt down a few mages that had escaped a library."

Judy nodded in silence… She had a pretty clear idea of what could have happened: wizard were given the right to experiment their magic under Templars' watch and had to report every discovery that could help fight demons. Sadly some of those wizards wanted more and ended leaving the library. Those wizards - now called mages or witches - were sentenced to death and a bunch of Templars were sent after them.

"What happened?" she carefully asked, fearing the truth would break her friendship with the tigress.

"As you may guess," explained Bellwether. "Not only did she refused to kill them, but she also let them escape unharmed!"

Judy was shocked, she had always saw her friend as one of the best Templar, a model… "But why?" She managed to ask.

Cardinal Bellwether frowned… "In her report, she told that one of the witches had a newly born kits." At this moment, Cardinal Bellwether looked clearly disgusted…

It was widely knew that magic was mostly hereditary - though sometimes, kits could show magical prowess despite having no Mage ancestors - those kits would most likely have been mages…

"But do you know what's the worse?" Bellwether asked. "They were tigers like herself!"

Now Judy could clearly see why the ewe was so angry. Fangmeyer's judgement was probably altered by her feelings toward her own species when she decided to disobey.

"If it wasn't for her father, Cardinal Lionheart, I would have had her killed for treason!" Bellwether shouted… "So Judy," she said calming down and instantly taking her motherly voice, "believe me when I say she shouldn't be trusted. She will always prioritise her specie to our greater goal."

"I… I will remember your words Cardinal…" Judy finally said.

"And I ask nothing more." The sheep smiled. "You may go now Judy, you have my blessing my dear."

When Judy closed the door she was meet by a sad looking Fangmeyer… Her ears and head were down and she only dared to take a sneak peek at her.

Pained to see her friend like that Judy took a deep breath. "Shall we go to eat now?" She asked as cheerful as she could.

She was rewarded by a smile from her friend and walked toward the dining hall.

.

.

Nick's journey had been quite eventful. He had been sent to this forest to cheek on the giant oak tree that was in its middle. First he had been greeted at the local village like a flea infested beast, them he had been forced to sleep outside - it was a good thing he had won a rhino sized tent at the last poker session, it was easy to carry around and comfy - when he had made it to the oak tree he had been met by a some giant spiders and demons, only to learn two days later, when he was finally ready to go there and fight alone - though he knew he would have been in deep trouble - that Templars had stormed the place, killing everything… but left a bunch of free corpse for the next demons to control… And before he knew it he had the _wonderful_ idea to help them face the said demons that attacked the nearby village instead of running away… Just of a small amount of gold he did not even get…

_Gold is gold after all, no one can resist it._

'Sure but I should be able after so many years…' he replied.

Luckily he had the chance to get a Revenant's core - this kind of monsters were hard to find, and harder to kill but the magic contained inside one of their core was strong enough to allow even a non Magi to harvest its effects - and he happened to know the exact mammal for this…

Of course he had controlled the breach that had opened near the oak tree and had found nothing that could lead to fear it would open again soon. So his mission was complete… He was just three days late and was good for a lecture from Iron head.

He made it inside the mercenaries camp waving his paw at the two new wolves guards that were here who saluted him more because of his rank than because they really liked him. Sure mercenaries were a big family but even in family there were tensions and being a fox - and the only one that was a "true fighter" at that; the few other being simply informant… Or thieves… Or assassins - meant that some of his brothers of arms had trouble seeing him as a worthy ally… Though they all ended by - more or less - respect him after the first fight. Those two wolves had at first being very wary of him… Until they had all fought back to back. Now even if they did not saw him as a friend they at least acknowledged him.

Caught in his thoughts as he walked toward the Chief's tent, he did not saw the mammal that was running toward him…

.

.

Judy and Fangmeyer made their way to the dining hall where cooks - most of them retired Templars - were giving every soldier their ration. Fangmeyer took some dried meat - Judy guessed it was chicken but she had never dared to ask any predator what they were eating, it was something very rude - while Judy took a portion of vegetables enough to feed a deer. It had always surprised anyone but to perform in battle as well as any mammal she needed a lot of food.

She spotted Wolford who was sitting alone - a rare sight for a wolf - near one of the window and was gazing outside, his food untouched. She headed toward him, took a higher chair, and sat right in front of him, Fangmeyer by her side.

"You okay?" She asked him. They were separated when they had made it back. Judy had had to give her report and him had to see a vet to check his wound so they had had no time to speak.

"Vet' says the elixir boosted my healing process... totally natural... but extremely exhausting." He replied. It was true that he had had many trouble keeping up with them when they had made it back as if he had run for miles.

"They gave me some meds to help me but this thing is so strong I feel like I went through a buffet and can't eat anymore." He chuckled.

His explanation seemed right but Judy felt something was off… That he was keeping something for himself. "There is more right?" She asked, starting to eat her - a bit overcooked - meal.

"We can't hide anything from you right chief?" He asked, his smile going down for a short moment. "It's this whole mission we went through…" He said, not giving her the time to answer his rhetorical question. "I… It felt wrong… This village, Wilde… Our brothers… The demons…" Judy caught his eyes quickly look at Fangmeyer and back to his food before he took his fork and tried to eat a bit.

Judy looked at Fangmeyer that had her arm bandaged and was eating in silence. Not looking at any of them. She was sure the wolf somehow felt responsible for all those death and their sister's injury.

Silent felt as the ate until Wolford finished half his meal and stood. "I can't eat anymore… I'm heading to the dorms to rest a bit. Catch you later." He said in a hurry.

"See you later," Judy replied.

"Rest well Gary," added Fangmeyer with a kind tone that brought a faint smile to the wolf's muzzle.

Now alone with her friend Judy looked a Fangmeyer. "I think Cardinal Bellwether told you quite a lot right?" Asked the tigresses. Since she said nothing Fangmeyer continued: "I never knew my parents… For as far as I remember I was an orphan and my only family was the other orphans and the wolf priest of a small city I don't even remember the name." She said with a matter of fact voice. "Life wasn't bad… We had food to eat, a roof over our heads and we were as close as orphans can be…" She took a deep breath and waited a moment…

"Then one day came a small kit. The priest brought him at night… Those of us that were still awake greeted him in our family…" At this point, Fangmeyer looked down. "I think he was a wolverine or something. I don't recall exactly but it had no matter… he was around twelve or fifteen… like us all… He was about to become part of our family… I sneaked out of the dorm to ask the priest why such an old kit was brought."

It was true that kit that old weren't put in a orphanage but were rather introduced to work they could manage…

"He looked at me with worry eyes and told me to be nice to him… To never provoke him…" She shook her head. "He told me that it was only a temporary measure and that he would be gone in less than a week…"

Judy could already pinpoint what that kit was… Why he was there… And what had happened. But she choose to remain silent.

"He didn't spoke once… None of us thought it was weird." She said with a chuckle. "Who would after all? A kit that just lost his parents wouldn't want to talk…" She felt silent for a good minute.

"Three days later… He began to cry…" She felt silent for one good minute and Judy felt a shiver down her spine… She knew what her friend was about to say… She knew what had happened... for she had witnessed it herself…

"We gathered around him… And he begun to shout… Said something about his parents loving him… Wouldn't do something like that…" Fangmeyer was tensed, both her paws clenched into fists. "I remember as if it happened yesterday… His eyes turned to blazing flames, his fur melted on his flesh…" Judy could see the horror in her friend's eyes and recalled her own experience with the matter.

"The priest rushed in, tried to take us away…" Fangmeyer continued. "Then there was an explosion. And where our new family member was… An hideous creature was. His head fused with its body, long arms, and some sort of snake like body, no legs… And burning flesh… Melted flesh… Magma…" She felt silence once more.

Worlds weren't needed. Judy knew what kind of demon had possessed this young Mage. An anger demon. One of the weakest yet most dangerous demons. Weakest because unlike other demons it wasn't smart enough to scheme plan of attack and most likely relied on brute force and fire based attack… Most dangerous because it feeded on an emotion that was easy to awake… or infuse…

"We ran." She said holding her breath. "Only when we stopped did I saw that the priest who was carrying some of the kits was badly hurt… and that some of my 'family member' were missing…" She guzzled her glass of water as if it was some alcohol and resumed her story.

"It took three hours of complete chaos and death before the Templars that had been asked to come arrived and stopped the demon... as well as the mammals that had gone insane from its promiscuity." She simply said, looking at her remaining food as if it could tell her story for her.

It was one of the very few things Templars had discovered by themselves. Demons that managed to get to the mammal's realm could 'infuse' emotions and sins to the closest and most receptives mammals to make them commits deeds they would never had done otherwise… and feed back on it.

"I remember a tall Lion taking me away for the priest's body… assuring me that everything would be alright… taking care of me and the remaining childrens." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"It was Cardinal Lionheart right?" Asked Judy to help her continue her story.

"He was a simple Templar back then," Fangmeyer said with a faint happy smile, "he was from a noble family and soon after that he became a cardinal…" She took a small crest that fitted in the palm of her paw - which meant that Judy had to uses both her paws to hold it when the tigress gave it to her when she looked at it she saw a Lion holding a sword, Lionheart's family sigil. "Since I was most likely the oldest kit he took me under his wing. I was old enough to join the Templar's academy and I think I remember I asked him to repay him this way…"

For the first time Fangmeyer looked at Judy right in the eyes. "I like to think he was proud of me, proud of what I always did. I like to think this is why he adopted me, to replace the family I had lost. I like to think this is why he stood for me when I decided to let the mages go when I was explicitly ordered to kill them…"

"Fang I-" Judy tried but was soon silenced by the Tigress shaking her head.

"I did not told you all that so you could sympathise Judy." Yet her tone went softer. "I know what happened to you. Like me, you know what can happen when a mage is outside the academy… Like me, you suffered because of it." Judy felt her body burn. "And yet I took this decision. Not only to not kill them but to let them flee." She looked back at her - now cold - meal and put down her fork.

Judy didn't knew what to say… Her friend knew about her past though she had never told anyone about it. Only a few mammals knew. "I always make sure to check every mammal I work with past." Came Fangmeyer's explanation. "And as you may guess, I have enough relation to find everyone's little secret…"

A long moment passed before Fangmeyer spoke again. "This kit… I couldn't bare to make him go through what I went. No parents, no family… Only a bunch of other kits his age… I think I was somehow jealous. He had everything I never had… And I didn't wanted to take it away from him… Though I knew deep down there was a chance he… and his family… could hurt someone else's family… like they hurted mine… Or yours…" Fangmeyer then felt silent and didn't said a thing.

It was Judy that broke the silence. "I can't say I understand why you did this." She said. "I can't say I would have acted the way you did." Fangmeyer's ears lowered on her head and sadness was plastered on her face. "But… I can tell you this: Your past choices don't define who you are to me. You knew my past very well… You could have thought it would be better for me not to be near you. You found the courage to tell me about this and I thank you for that."

The tigress looked at her with expectation in her eyes. "Even if I disapprove your decision I still consider you as a valuable friend Fang, and I want you to stay by my side." She smiled at the big predator that was next. "No, in fact as your captain, I order you to stay by my side."

A small tear formed in the tigress' eye and she quickly wiped it. She stood and saluted her, "That would be an honor ma'am!" She said with a smile of her own.

.

.

Nick had never liked to be rushed… It was something that annoyed him to the highest degree… But sometimes, some mammals were important enough that he had to let them annoy him this way. Currently, it was a wolf with dark blue fur. "For the creator's sake Nick hurry! They won't listen to me! He did it again and the other are trying to kill him!"

Dalféus "Dalf" Howler - the mammal who had bumped into him earlier - was a twenty one years old small and frail looking wolf that had always lived on the streets with a bunch of friend. He had lived out of small heist and had sometimes worked as an informant. Until someday he aimed for a fish a bit too big for him…

This had earned him a paw as big as his head which had caused him to panic and break a few very expensive materials… Nick had managed to save Dalf's life from the other mammal… by saying that Dalf would pay back all the expensive material he had broke. Of course Dalf had agreed… but he didn't knew how much expensive it was… and soon figured out he had earned himself a dept so huge it would take his life to pay it back.

A commotion could be heard ahead and three pig mercenaries were trying to subdue another one. "I swear if a catch you I'll skin you alive! Then I'll slice your chest open and shit in it then break you into pieces and send what's left to your fucking mother! " Was screaming a pig that looked like he had spent too much time under the sun.

_The great part about being a mercenary is that you learn new curses every day..._

"But if you do that I won't help you go back the way you are!" Laughed the vulpine that was moving way too fast for them.

Nick instantly recognized Val, the maned wolf was wearing his usual tight jacket and pant along with his long chirurgical gloves that he hardly ever took of… He also saw a bunch of new potions hanging at his belt.

'It can't be good, I'm sure he tried it on someone' he thought.

It seemed he had been doing well since the last time he had saw him. The fur of his white throat contrasted with his fully black snout, a thin line of black fur passing between his eyes and connecting it with his - surprise - also pitch black mane the rest of his fur hided by the clothes - that he barely ever removed - was as red as his for he had seen him naked a few times while bathing.

_I recall he was trying to make a special shampoo that would give a better looking fur… Guess he succeeded… Oh and good for Dalf, I guess he won't have to test any new produce Val comes up with… Maybe his fur will finally return to being black…_

He resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of what this poor Dalf probably had to suffer to pay for trying to steal something to Val and managed to place himself in the middle of the 'tag game' and tried to calm the pig down. "Hey pal, you look a bit tensed, would you mind taking a deep breath?" He asked the roasted pig.

"Fuck you! This… This oversized _fox_ made fun of me, giving me… _I don't know what_ that made me like… _this_! I'm going to murder him!" Screamed the pig, pushing him aside, not noticing that all his friends had stopped moving and where watching Nick closely, having probably recognized him.

"Hey you asked me something to make you more attractive to the ladies." Replied Val, turning around Nick. "If you ask me it's an improvement!" He taunted him.

"Get the fuck out of the way I'm killing him right now!" He screamed, drawing his axe…

"Look pal I'm trying to help *you* not *him*" He tried to warn him, his tone becoming a bit more inquisitive as he was not used to see someone being so rude toward him.

"I said get the fuck out of the way!" Screamed the pig, trying to hit him with the side of his axe…

Only that Nick was faster, he hit the pig's finger with a punch, making him let go of his weapon out of pain.

_Here come troubles._ Sang a voice in his head.

Just as predicted, the pig looked at him with killing intent and sent his fist toward his head… Yet he was once again too slow because as Nick stepped away, a small vial - probably threw by Val - hit his fist, exploded and some sort of sticky glue covered it.

Nick then simply stepped out of his way and pushed the bigger mammal who ended falling, his face connecting with his sticky paw, gluing them together. Out of reflexe he tried to free himself with his free paw but only managed to stick it with the rest.

With what could be described as the voice a fish would take if it was asking not to be eaten he ordered his friend to take down "those fucking lowlife foxes".

Nick was respected for his fighting prowess… But from time to time a good old beating was needed to remind the troop that he was one of the top mercenaries around.

One of the pig took out a throwing axe and with a powerful move aimed at him. Of course he easily avoided the threat that landed right behind him and began to speak to the crowd gathering. "First rule when fighting a smaller mammal." He said as the pig now started to run at him. "Unless you aim is the best out there, no throwing weapons. It's pretty easy to miss…" The pig charging him was almost on him. "... And you'll only end up giving a weapon!" He grabbed the throwing axe and threw it at the pig who shielded himself… Before screaming because the axe had hit his foot.

_Luckily it hit with the hilt and not the blade…_

The pig stupidly lowered to reach for his feet with both paws only to stop at the point of Nick's bastard sword. "Just the same, be careful for the lower parts of your body smaller mammals aim for the first thing they reach, not necessarily a vital point…"

He was cut short when he was forced to jump back to avoid the swing of a huge battle axe that the third pig was carrying.

He ducked to avoid one more swing and started to turn around the pig, constantly avoiding his attempts to harm him. "Of course you will want to use smaller weapons because, when it's true they give you a better reach against mammals your size, it makes you way more predictable for smaller targets." Using the tip of his sword he was lightly nabbing the pig where his armor wasn't protecting him.

The "lecture" had lasted less than five minutes when a roar was heard: "Wilde! Get you filthy butt out of here and come make your report or I swear I'll cover you with honey and throw you in front of a badger!" If there were some badgers, none dared to say that this curse was specist because the one that had shout it was no one else than Adonis "Iron Head" Bogo.

Taking advantage of the situation - Bogo's scream had made everyone freeze - he jumped on the pig right next to him and used him as a support to send both his foot on the other one. Falling, he used the side of his sword to violently hit the side of his "support" knee, making him instantly fall, clenching both his paws around his wounded leg, his battle axe laying beside him. Nick landed on three paws and stood. "Last thing!" He shouted at the surrounding after standing up. "There's a lot of mammals smaller than you out there but there is only one you're not allowed to piss off…" He said before crushing the pig's paw that was slowly closing by his battle axe, "no more touching for you" he told him in a breath before speaking up for the crowd. "And he just beat down three pigs…"

He ignored the cheers he got from this finish as he walked toward Bogo - who was crimson red beneath his fur - leaving the Revenant's Core in a bag he knew Val would find sooner or later. He just caught the sight of a very agitated Dalféus, who was trying to put himself between the glued pig and Val who was holding a syringe with a rusty needle.

.

.

"I still can't believe you HAD to start a fight the first minute you came back Wilde!" Bogo was obviously scolding him more for the image it was giving to the rest of the mercenaries - none of them could escape Bogo's wrath and that included him - than the need… They both knew that Val would have toyed with the pig a little bit more before getting rid of him in a very painful - and humiliating - way… He should have received the scowling but none of them really wished to…

It was a bad idea to piss of the guy that was in charge of patching mammals up after a fight… Even more if the said mammal was also in charge of making poisons, gaz and many other deadly alchemystery weapons…

"You know how things are Chief." He said with a smile, "I can't simply watch other mammals play without me."

The only answer he got from the buffalo was a grunt as he walked inside his tent.

"Hey Wilde!" Greeted him a hooded figure. The voice was of a female and the faint smell of burned fur gave her identity immediately. "You're late… again." She added, removing her hood.

Nick watched the female with a small smile, Jackie spotters, a gorgeous looking cheetah with amber eyes, was a bit younger than him - twenty one when he was thirty two - and had joined the Iron head when she was twenty. Him being a fox and her a mage - even within the Iron head mages and foxes were still a bit looked upon - they had become close pretty fast and forged a good friendship.

_Yeah… "friendship"..._

Nick found later that she was the daughter of a noble who tried to use her power for his own gain - of course magi were to be turned to the Templars and put in the library as soon as their power manifested but there were always nobles with enough influence to bend this kind of law - and helped her free herself… Though he recalled every time he saw her that he got a few scars from it.

_The night that had followed had been fucking worth it._

Things had never went farther than a bunch of nights together - sometimes before a battle one needed to ease his mind after all - and both of they seemed to have agree on this. Nick was free - depraved would have say some Templars…

_Wait, where does this templar's thought comes from?_

… And Jackie had always agreed to let him do what - or who - he wanted… though he had saw the frown she would make from time to time when he was exiting another female's tent…Yet, she never said anything. Being a mercenary was a life filled with war and battles so they had better things to do than fight to define who they were to fuck with.

_Yeah and who would want to settle with a single female when you can have all of them?_

"Hi Jackie!" He said with a cheerful tone. The sight of her friend easing his day.

She lifted him, quite easily - for a magi and a female at that - and hugged him before pulling him down. "It's good to see you." She said with a smile.

"Look at you girl, you almost don't smell burned fur anymore!" He teased her.

Jackie had been a self taught magi - like most of the magi around the camp - not because no one wanted to share knowledge and help young magis but because none knew how to. Magi was - for what he knew of it - an unstable thing and each magi had to find his own way to deal with it. This caused her to sometimes lose control of her own flames and - while it had never be dangerous - burn some of her hairs. He loved it and had always teased her about it. She had managed to resolve her little "explosive problem" but there was still this little smell that sticked to her making her smell… Hers.

"Oh good to see you Finnick. How have you been Finnick? I missed you Finnick." Came a grumpy voice near him.

He looked at his friend, sitting next to a tactical map representing the frontier between Mammalia and Reptilia. "Can't blame me for checking on the _material_ first Fin." He said while making a show of looking at Jackie's back.

"Yeah, yeah," grunted the smaller mammal as he stood on his chair and opened his arms.

"Awwww missed me this much?" Nick teased his friend while closing by.

"Get your furry butt over here or I'll drag you here myself!" Complying with a smille, Nick closed by and hugged him tightly for five solid seconds before they both pulled back. "It's good to see ya brother." Finnick finally added, with a far softer voice.

"Same here, brother." Nick responded, finally feeling home, where those he cared for were, where he had been for the last fifty years and where he would be for the rest of his life…

"Now that this disgusting show of love and friendship is finally over…" Came Bogo's voice, cutting through his thoughts. "Maybe you can make your report and explain me why you were so late…" He sat on an old chair that creaked loudly before showing an empty one to him.

"Well I hope you have some to share Chief because this story has its share of surprise…"

.

.

An Occelot wizard wearing a dark blue robe was leading Judy inside the Library. Each library was set within a Templar's head cartier so that the Templars would always have an eye on everything that happened within. Some wizards disliked the idea because that often meant that Templars could come and stop an experience if it was judged too dangerous...

Judy knew that it was something necessary to prevent them to go too far and toy with powers they couldn't control but she could feel some cold glare as she walked through the main hall.

She decided to ignore it, she was there to get answers, not to start an accident between Wizards and Templars.

"Here we are." Simply said the Ocelot, stopping in front of a huge decorated door. Judy caught his curious gaze, as if he was studying her… Like she was some bizarre creature out of place. 'Bunny Templar?' Screamed this gaze…

She crossed her arms and held his gaze for a short time before he realized he was staring. He turned at the door and knocked four time on it.

"Come in." Shot someone inside. The Ocelot opened the door and let her in, staying outside the room.

Right after the first step she took inside, she was choked by the number of magical items - most of them probably illegal, even in a library - the room was displaying. This and the obvious overly expensive decorations of the room… 'Just one of those curtain seems so expensive it would cost me a month income to buy it…' She thought for herself.

"Miss Hopps." A formal voice greeted her.

She looked at the old Lynx that walked toward her. He was wearing a light blue and golden dress and a necklace made of gold with a ruby build-in. He was using his staff to walk, though she saw that he wasn't really putting his weight on it…

He was making himself look weaker that he really was. 'Trying to fool me I see… Not the kind of Wizard that trust Templar…' She thought for herself…

"Sir Lyngion." She replied, bowing her head with a smile. She chose to answer his mefiance with respect and sympathy, to show him that _she_ was friendly. "You shouldn't have come to meet me, sit down, I am not so important that you have to risk your health for me…"

This seemed to have a good impact on the old Lynx because he looked at her with stupor before adjusting his stance to walk a bit more normally. "Don't worry about this old cat. I may look tired but I am tougher than it seems!" He said with a smile, lightly bowing his own head.

Truth be told, she knew he had the power to obliterate her with a single move. The Wizards that ruled an Academy were assigned to this place because their magical knowledge - and by extension, power - was far superior to any other Wizard. She knew his power were so great that there would be nothing left of her but ashes if she tried to face him… And he knew that if he was to do it, not a single Mage would be left alive because an army of Templars would fall on them, striking the guilty and the innocent alike. For now, they both looked at each other with respect and, somewhere, fear…

"You it's true you seems way more capable than many mammals your age sir." She replied, keeping a courteous voice.

"Ah! Enough of me miss Hopps!" He cut her waving his paw in front of him. "Cardinal Bellwether didn't asked for you to meet me just so we can talk about my health!" He added with a small laugh.

'Even if he's cold toward Templars, he knows how to hide it well.' Judy thought, feeling caught in the middle of a little politic game between Wizards and Templars.

"In fact," she said, "I was the one who asked to meet with a capable Wizard…"

'A little more flattery won't hurt…'

"We'll miss Hopps, I'm honored that the first, and only to this day, bunny Templar wishes to meet me but may I inquire what do you expect from me?" His tone was back to begin more formal - with an hint of curiosity - as if a request from a Templar was something so much important that everything faded away...

"I have a few points I need explained sir…" She said, taking the sit he was showing her, in front of a massive table filled with all kinds of curiosity. "To begin with, I heard from some Wizards that there were some gigantic trees in this world that more or less worked as a portal between our realm and the veil… Is it true?"

The old Wizard looked like something was disturbing him… It was true that Templars barely ever looked for explanations… They mostly asked how to kill magical being. And she would have to admit that a week ago she would have thought the same… But the fo- _Wilde_ seemed to know so much more about demons that she felt that she needed to fill the gap in her knowledge… That and something seemed wrong.

.

.

"Sooooo…you got beaten by a bunny." Said Val for the third time.

"By the creator's balls Val! Can it or I swear I'll cut yours!" Shouted Bogo. Which made Nick, Finnick and Jackie lower their ears in an attempt to protect them from the noise.

Val had stormed inside Bogo's tent with some bottles - followed by Dalféus who was carrying some pint - and had explained that he had brewed a new kind of alcohol which the chief had to taste…

Of course he had said that he wouldn't leave them alone until he tries it and they had all ended up taking a glass… And another… And another until the bottles were empty.

Alcohol was making Bogo much less receptive to Val's 'teasing'.

"For the *third* time Val," Nick said in an attempt to close the discussion, "I wasn't fighting her with all I've got. Last thing I want is an army of Templar on my tail for beating their mascot…"

"So… You got beaten by a mascot?" He asked with a wide shit eating grin which made Jackie let go of a snore.

Nick could see Bogo turn red under his fur and was about to protect his ears from the verbal beating that was about to come when a deer coated in a light armor wearing a bow barged in and kneeled rapidly before looking right at Bogo.

"Sir," he said, "troubles near the frontier, couple of magi are trying to run away from an army of Templars and the local guards are being assaulted by the reptiles who want to protect them!"

Reptilia was known to be rulled by magi. And magi tended to be seen as more valuable than the commoners. Many times in history a diplomatic incident had happen between Mammalia and Reptilia because Reptilia was hosting some criminal magi so Mammalia had put more troops near the borders.

The only answer he got from Bogo was a grunt which could be translated as 'I don't care.'

"The local guards are asking us to help… They are willing to put their own money as a payement sir."

Again he received a grunt. The money would be welcome before their travel inside Reptila but the idea of facing Reptilian's troop was… Unpleasant to say the least.

"Sir… The Magi running away have kits with them…" Added the deer.

This time Nick stood and walked out, immediately followed by Val and soon by Jackie.

"Where do you think you are going?" Asked Bogo with a threatening voice.

Nick just glared at him, not saying anything. After a short time Bogo grunted once more took his battle axe and shouted. "Wilde! Gather two commandos! Spotter! Find two mages! If the reptilians have magi of their own they might be useful. Val I want poison!" They all rushed out the tent to make the preparations…

_Something bad is coming…_ said a voice in Nick's mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand done! God this one was long to make! So first of all: I DO NOT OWN DALFÉUS NOR JACKIE! Dalf is owned by TheXavior a good friend with which I spend a lot of good time. Dalf is taken from his fic "état sauvage" which is (sadly for you) a French fic. Jackie is owned by Libious an author who writes one of my top 5 favorite fic: "Wilde heart".
> 
> Now you see I gave you a handful of new characters… Who knows if they'll survive…
> 
> Btw, if you want to know what Val looks like, Ziegelzieg (yes, him again) did a wonderfull drawing you can see on his DA (or tumblr) page go check it!
> 
> .
> 
> Then for those of you who want to know why it took me so much time, well in one world: work. My current Job ask a lot of my time (and my energy) and I always end up so tired I can't work on anything.
> 
> Also, a bunch of friends and I have this little project that takes quite some time so I have less time to write…
> 
> "Fortunately", I had an accident (felt from my roof that I was trying to fix because there is a hole in it) which forced me to stop working for a week because I nearly broke my neck. So I wrote a bit and here it is! Great right? (Well costed me quite a lot because I wasn't covered by health care but who cares! I make the money to pay it in one day! hehehe… I need some rest).
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> G4COD captive diary day:?
> 
> After a very long absence I was afraid to find G4COD dead somewhere but what I found was way more surprising. Every trap in the house had been triggered and all my save of alcohol drunk (I think G4COD get his HP back by drinking)... Also I found him writing stories of his own! Maybe you should take a look at what he's doing? Me? Iiiii can't… Remember? Work…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo I kinda left this site because I forgot my password once and was like. “To hell with it!” Annnnd when I found it back I was too lazy to add the missing chapters… Now that I found within me the strenght to do it here it goes!  
> Late blablabla terribly sorry blablabla you’re not here for my apologies (you'll still find them at the bottom note). So… Here you go!  
> Remember I’m a comment/review whore if you want me to write faster be sure to tell me what you think of the story! (Really, I insist…) 
> 
> Disclaimer: still own nothing but my knowledge of ancient warfare and my necronomicon. Don't try to pursue me or I’m sending some solar vampire after you! (No, not the “shining at the sun” twilight kind, the “stelar monster that feeds on sun” kind)

Odin, a middle aged black wolf was taking care of his longsword, when Nick Wilde stormed inside his tent, giving him five minutes to take his weapons, wear his armor - how the fuck did he expected him to be so fast?! - and meet him in front of the camp. 

Unlike a lot of mammals he was ok with taking orders from a fox… Or to be more precise, to take order from  _ this _ fox. 

Nick Wilde was a very young fox when he had joined the iron heads. He had been quite cold toward everyone, barely talking - even to other foxes - and constantly looking for - Odin knew - a reason to live. 

Without surprise, the young fox had found it in the rage of the battlefield. A thirst for battle had merged in him during a raid and since that day he had asked every soldiers around to train him. At first of course no one had accepted to train him - foxes weren't very accepted after all - but Odin had agreed to teach him the way of the longsword. 

To his surprise the young tod had calmed down, focusing his attention on the blade rather than on his pain. In two years he had grow so used to it that he had added a few moves of his own to what Odin had taught him, creating a new style. 

Two years later when Nick had turned twenty, they had fenced together, going all out, with the intend to kill… Never in his whole life had Odin felt so powerless, even against demons that could turn him in a pile of ashes with a single spell. Nick had been playing with him, taunting him. Of course, Odin knew better than give in to anger so he focused on the fight rather than Nick’s flow of insults… Until the fox understood it was meaningless and opted for a more… Offensive way. 

To this day Odin still doesn’t know what happen and how the smaller predator became so fast. All he knows is that his sword flew away in less that a second with a simple twist of Nick’s weapon. The next second, the edge of the fox’s sword was on the side of his neck, ready to carve a smile on his throat. A single look in Nick’s eyes made him understand something. He may not have - and still don't - know what the fox had gone through when he was young but it had not broke him. Or rather it had and had created  _ something  _ else from the shattered pieces that was made for battle. Something both horrible and fearsome he was proud to be defeated by… And that he would follow forever. 

Deciding not to wear his armor - no seriously how did Nick expected him to wear a full plate armor in such a short time! - he simply took his gauntlet - not wanting to have his paw sliced if he wasn't wearing them - and walked toward the meeting point. 

.

.

After the loss of so many soldiers Judy was given the task to look for new members for her squad. The first one came by himself in the form of a ram named Dough that was sent by Cardinal Bellwether herself he was strongly build and the three long scars crossing his face where a testimony to how stubborn he was.

According to him he had earned them while facing a shadow after his sword had broke. This had given enough time to his brothers to defeat their own foes and not break the circle. 

This had earned him Cardinal Bellwether trust and had him ending in her scad now. 

She was proud to have the chance to fight side by side with a warrior as great as him and already trusted him with her life. 

‘Well I did put my life in the paws of a fox so…’ She thought. Immediately chasing the idea out of her mind she focused instead on the ocelot training with a wolf in front of her. 

He was strongly build but somehow managed to keep the slender figure of his specie. Unlike Dough, he seemed to have avoid being hurt through his career. His movement were swift and fast and his fighting style seemed to focus on wearing off the enemy instead of facing him with brute force. Estoc and feint seemed to be his forto using his smaller figure to dunk under his foe’s guard and attack. 

His only flaw was obvious: in a battle against demons  _ he  _ would be the first to tire since demon never showed any sign of fatigue. But she was choosing him for another reason than his chances in battle. She was choosing him because he could hold his place in the circle long enough for other to help him later. If the circle was to be broken, he would be the most likely to survive long enough and reunite with an ally. 

Reaching under the wolf’s shield with his own, the ocelot lifted it and darted his sword toward his throat, stopping an inch before piercing the skin. With this, the match was over, both fighter lowered their guards and shook paws. 

Judy walked on the training ground toward the ocelot, eying from there and then other mammals fighting such as Mchorn and Wolford fencing. It made her internally laugh to see such a fight. Wolford would always ask Mchorn to fight against him and always ended the snout in the dust but he never seemed to learn and always asked for one more fight. 

When she arrived where the ocelot was training she was surprised to see him standing still, already giving her a salute. “Ma’am” he said with a small smile which reminded her of Nick’s. 

Grunting at the idea, she waved her paw to signal him to stop his salute. “At ease brother,” she said, “no need for formalities with me.” 

“As you wish miss Hopps.” He casually said, adopting a more relaxed stance.  “Orish Celat” she grabbed his extended paw and gave it a light shake. “Should I expect you to ask me to join your squad?” He added, looking at his claw as if the question was nothing. 

She could understand his confidence, he had managed to notice her looking at his fight all while facing an opponent bigger and stronger than him. It could have surprised her and - maybe - set her off balance, but she had little time for those mind game. 

With the death of so many brothers, and what she still considered as a failure - though everyone around her tended to say she had done what she could - back at the village, she couldn't deal with smart ass anymore. 

“In fact, I was about to ask you to spare with me.” She said with a smile. She was pretty confident in her chances of defeating him. 

Of course she hadn't needed to face Dough to be sure he would follow his orders - he was mandated by Cardinal Bellwether after all - but the ocelot seemed to need a good beating to be reminded who was the leader of this troop. 

He froze for a moment but finally drew his sword. “If you want ma’am”. He simply say, immediately adopting a low stance to keep his gravity field as low as he could. 

Taking out her own sword, Judy began to slowly cycle around him, pleased to see - as he did the same move - that every overconfidence he had was gone. “At least you get serious when you get into a fight…” She teased him. 

“Thank you ma’am.” He simply replied, his ears slowly raising and his eyes searching for an opportunity to get under her guard. 

After circling for a short moment, Judy launched herself forward her shield in front of her. 

Orish tried to jump away to keep some distance but she followed him with a jump of her own. Instantly, he tried to dash in the other direction but she herself managed to stay almost glued to him. 

They both knew he was at disadvantage. He primarily used his size to reach under his foes’ guard but obviously couldn't do it against her

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to try to use brute strength against her - which proved he  _ was  _ good - but this forced him to rely on quicker and shorter attacks which lacked strength and weren't enough to overwhelm her. 

Orish tried to use his shield to push her away but Judy simply turned on herself while taking a single foot back, before launching herself forward again. 

Using the shield to bash an opponent was a classic and useful tactic that had proved to be effective against many kind of foes, from brigands to demons and that Templars used a lot… but was useless against her. 

Since Templars were formed by sparing against each other she had - from her first day at the Academy - always trained on dodging such attack. Her smaller frame being harder to hit she always easily dodged the shield and managed to find herself on her opponent now defenseless side. 

Taking the opportunity offered to her as the shield was now out of her way she used her sword to parry the ocelot's own weapon and used the side of her shield to bash him in the ribs. It wasn't strong enough to break the bones - she knew how to hold back after all - but he got the message, she  _ could  _ have hurt him easily if she had  _ wanted _ . 

Taking a few steps back, he held his ribs with shielded paw while his right paw dropped his sword. He put it in front of him, “I-I give up,” he said, “you really are to much for me to handle ma’am.” , he was endurant but so was she, he was fast but she was faster, the longer the fight would be the more Judy would get the upper paw.

She should have feel pride in her victor, maybe if she was younger and less experimented she would have… But now she had a troop to lead… And this wasn't good. If he was the kind to give up so easily he could break the circle and surrender by fear of losing. She needed to push him a bit further. 

“Come one,” Judy smiled, “we both know you can do better.” She pointed her sword toward Orish and smiled. “Once more.” 

She was pleased to see he obeyed, a new resolve in the eyes. Carelessness had disappeared, he was now fully focused. 

Circling around each other she waited for him to attack first this time. This was how she fighted, she pushed her opponent, made them lose balance, bend down to reach her etc. She would use the environment at her advantage, make her foes trip on a root, force them to stand on an unstable land where her lighter body wouldn't struggle keeping up… She would  _ never _ make a move first unless she was sure to win easily.

_ And unless it's again a pyromaniac fox…  _

She blinked for a second at the thought. Yes, this was the one and only time since the Academy that she had so carelessly launched herself into battle. 

Orish took this opportunity to attack, using the same stance Judy had a few moment later. She quickly pushed the thought away and focused at the fight. 

She dashed to his right, where his sword was to tempt him. If he was stupid enough to try to attack her she would parry him with her shield and punish him with the side of her sword. 

But he didn't. He jumped left and turned to face her again. It was a common technique in this situation: if you are not sure to strike your foe, avoid contact, adopt a new position - or keep the same - and charge again. 

As stupid as it could look from the outside - noble liked to define this as the battlefield ballet - it was a simple technique that had protected many soldiers from a severed limb… Or head. 

But Judy wasn't the one to dance. When Orish charged again, she didn't move. And inch. She stayed here. Until the moment Orish darted his sword forward, aiming at her torso. 

She bended forward, lifted the ocelot’s sword with her shield... and stopped. 

“Seems like it's my win this time ma’am.” The feline said with a cocky voice, his shield two inches away from her head. 

“Not so sure.” she replied without moving, a smile on her face.

Said smile grew bigger when Orish looked between his legs and gasped: her sword was an hair away to turn him into an eunuch.

Laugh erupted from all around them and she knew she had won more than the match. Even if Templars couldn't have…  _ relations _ … They still liked to be whole in this department. Managing to get to such a  _ precious _ spot with what would have been a killing blow - and stopping so close - was like an overkill… And somehow earned way much more respect than a simple victory. 

She stood and put her sword back in it’s scabbard. “Well, I'm sure with a little more training you'll be good enough to be in my squad.” She said earning a rather desperate look from him - many Templars hated to train when they were on the fields and especially big cats. 

Her squad was almost complete. She had Mc Horn, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Dough, Orish and had asked for the transfer of two of her old brothers she had fought with before becoming a captain. Bellwether had promised her two more Templars which she trusted but we're currently three weeks of walk away on a mission. If everything was going good she would have her squad ready within four weeks at most… 

.

.

Finnick didn't need to wait for Nick to ask him to fight by his side. The two of them had know each other for so long they didn't need words to work together. Two commandos meant four mammals at most. 

It was obvious who Nick would choose: Odin, since the wolf and him were pretty close, “cliché” the Lion named “Leo” - hence cliché - with whom he had trained in order to form his dual wielding style. Val, more because the maned wolf would still come wether Nick liked it or not - and it was easier to control him like that. And  _ him _ … He frowned at the thought of the last member of Nick’s commando he disliked  _ him  _ but since Nick still saw some value in him he wouldn't say anything. 

All in one, Nick’s team was the vanguard. It was always surprising to see Nick lead the charge and many mammals - mostly the new recruits - disliked it. From time to time he would have trouble because of his specie and ended beating someone senseless just to stay on top. 

Finnick had be like him at first. He had his share of fight but had eventually grew tired of it. He was a decent if not good fighter but no one could fight forever so he had give up. Now he was part of the support team - given “support” meant less  _ direct _ fight but they still got the chance to get their paws dirty. 

The support team was tasked with organization and had to make sure nothing would disturb an operation. 

In other words, Nick was fighting without restrain and Finnick was making sure there wouldn't be anything to bite his tail. 

He was also charged to prepare every little details for the fight. 

Of course Bogo had given his order to Nick but they knew each other so well they didn't need to talk. Nick would have tasked him in finding mammals for the second squad.

Bogo had talk about poison, so he would need someone that would be able to use it to its best. Sure anyone armed with a rusty dagger could put some poison on it and hit someone… But he would be exposed to a riposte. And that was something they all liked to avoid. 

His job was to find someone who could envenom their target from a safe distance and he knew a couple of archer that would fit the job.

They had fight in this kind of scenario a few times so the tactic would remain the same: make sure both sides don't destroy everything around them. To that they needed to be rendered unable to fight each other. The best way to do that was to make them face something so big they wouldn't think about their previous enemy. 

Two elephant would do the Job. Francine and her husband - as strange as it seems to be married in this kind of work - were up to the task. Two heavy mammals with big shield charging and armor at you have this kind of effect on mammals. 

Finally he was here to lend a paw to the vanguards if needed… The fight promised to be fast and quick… Maybe if they were fast enough he could talk Val into brewing this new beverage he had in mind after the fight?

.

.

Jackie frowned as she walked back to her fellow magis. Nick had be late and she had worried about him. Of course it was stupid, she knew he was more than capable of protecting himself… but she cared for the fox and knowing him alone outside, without the help of a single member of the iron head, was asking a lot from her… Like not rushing after him and help him… Before roughing him a bit for his carelessness and then  _ roughing _ him a lot… Because she liked it. 

Lately Nick and her had become quite close. Sure Nick still followed any tail but he would come back spend some  _ quality time  _ with her quite often. She liked to think of herself of the closest thing to a mate Nick would know. 

Now after three weeks without seeing each other she hopped they could spend a least one night together but  _ of course _ troubles had started somewhere and now they rushed toward it. 

Of course she knew why Nick reacted like that and she would gladly assist him - hell she was charged to find two more Magis to help them - but she wanted to relax and enjoy Nick’s company before heading to reptila for the annual monster hunt. 

She met Dalféus, running toward the meeting place, his arms full of alchemy agent, Val not far shouting that Dalf should better not drop anything as the agent were pretty volatile, toxic and/or explosive. She greeted him with a nod - to which he didn’t respond, suddenly very careful of what he was holding - before walking inside a big tent.

She stiffened once inside. The place was filled with mana, sign that someone was concentrating a lot of it I'm a single place. 

To a Magi, mana could become a drug, makes them lose their sense and drawl in it. Those who met this fate were easy target for demons as their link to the veil was stronger and the limit between dreams and reality would be harder to tell. Templar’s prior job had initially be to prevent things like this to happen but as time passed they ended being jailor instead of protector. 

Here, in the Ironhead troops, she and her fellow Magis were free to practice magic as much as they liked and no-one would control them. Instead  _ they _ had to control themselves, know what were the limits and never cross it… And it had worked until now. 

Right now they were trying to get a better understanding of the veil and what was beneath. This require a magical control she did not have. She was a heat magi - a magi that, with magic, controlled heat to either make a fire bolt or a ice spear - and she barely started to control fire which was the most unstable magic. It would take her five more years to get a hold of her power and stabilize it enough so she would stand on pair with the other Magis. 

Sadly it wasn’t in her nature. She couldn’t pause and meditate for half a day. She couldn’t concentrate long enough to harvest the purest mana - an act that even for the strongest magi could take an hour. She wanted results. And she wanted them fast. She disliked the way the other Magis would keep some knowledge - that could speed up her progress - out of her reach but she understood nonetheless. 

Magis’ history was filled with exemples of Magis that couldn’t wait or wanted too much: first were the reptiles. Once rulers of the world due to their high affinity with mana, their stronger Magis tried to reach for the other side of the veil, where, legends say, the creator was resting from the monumental effort he made to create the world. 

This had fractured the veil, mixed some part of reality with it and corrupted whatever creatures were there. It had also left a scar on the face of the world in the form of a deep canyon - so deep that the can never shine in its bottom -  that almost separated the main continent in half and now acted as a natural frontier between Reptilia and Mammalia.

No one know if the twenty-two Magis that created this madness managed to go to the other side as nothing was left of the place of their ritual except “the eye”: a crater in the center of the canyon and served as a reminder that Magis shouldn’t abuse of their powers.

Yet, when mana was saturated in a single place like that, that her senses were intoxicated she found it hard not to give in. That’s the reason she always recalled this old legend. So that whenever she would want more than she already have she would look into the past and promise herself not to do the same mistakes… 

There was currently eleven Magis in the Iron head troop plus one that very few knew existed. The last one, the strongest of them all was absent most of the time, never using his powers unless it was a life or death matter. Upon joining the Iron head he had swore to use his powers only for the greater good and vowed not to use them if it was to harm the innocents. 

Only she, Bogo, Nick, Finnick and Val knew he existed, always in the shadows, away from prying eyes, he had even manage to go unnoticed by Tau, the second strongest magi, a sleeve and refined she-white deer. 

Said deer shortly noticed her presence and halted the ritual, closing the small green tear in reality. “Good evening Jackie.” She said, while the other Magis nodded at her. “I guess that if you’re despite the fact that we stated we didn’t want to be disturbed means we are needed.” It wasn’t a question, it was stated. 

“Yes.” Jackie responded. “Templars and Reptiles are about to jump to each other’s throat of mages that escaped a Library.” 

A groan escaped every mammal inside the tent. More than half of them escaped from a Library too. The rest were either born “free” in Reptilia or had “lived” hidden in Mammalia. Alternatives none of them have liked. But they all knew one thing: if Templars were after a Magi - or “Mage” as they called them - it  _ always _ ended badly - even more if reptiles were involved.

“I’m coming.” Said Tau which surprised them all. Despite her powers she hated to use magic to fight. “We need to act swiftly and not make too much of a mess if we are to enter the Reptiles territory soon.  _ I  _ am going, the other stay here.” And without waiting for her reply she took her staff and headed outside. 

Jackie groaned internally. She may have be chose to be the one interacting with Bogo and the rest of the Iron head she was still the youngest mage out there and wasn't allowed to go against the “hierarchy” set between magis. 

But well, Bogo had asked for two more magis and Tau was surely as strong as two other magi so maybe it would speed the fight a bit? She followed the she dear hoping this would go according to the plan.

.

.

In the darkness of a tent a small figure waited. A few seconds had passed since a red fox, Nick Wilde, had come to him. Very few words had been exchanged: “We're going to fight Templars. Take your gear. You have five minutes.” Then the fox had left. 

Nick wasn't the kind of fox who would waste time by telling who was the enemy. Unless it was to give a chance to back from the fight… Or hurt the mammals he would tell...

Three sentences. It was all Nick had given  _ him _ this time. It was less than usual and it pained the small mammal. Nick wasn't cold toward anyone… Except  _ him _ . He knew very well the fox would probably never see him as a friend anymore.  _ He _ had hurt him the day  _ he _ had let him down. 

One year ago, Nick,  _ him _ and a vixen named Sky had been very close. It all happen one night when a raid against a band of magi turned to hell when some of the Templars, instead of capturing  their target disobey his orders and went for the kill. 

_ He  _ had saved as much as he could and even have had to fence his old friends until the iron head had reached them and had joined the fight. Later, it came out the magi had asked for their help because they knew Templars were after them.

Being the only Templar left - and the only one that had tried to stop his now dead brothers -  _ he  _ had been proposed to join the Iron head and had agreed. 

After most of the Magi were escorted to safety some asked to join too. One of them was Sky the white vixen that soon grew closer to Nick and him. 

Surprisingly, Nick had never been interested in the female, saying she reminded him of his sister and seeing her as it. The lack of interest hadn't be reciprocate and the vixen was pinning after him… Hard. 

Whatever she would try though, Nick would always push her back and she would come back crying on  _ his _ shoulder about it… It was how  _ he _ began to befriend with Nick.

Saying that the red fox didn't liked the Templars was weak. His hatred was so strong most of the ex-Templars -  _ he _ wasn't the only one who had discovered how rooten some Templars were after all - tried to avoid him like a flea infested mammal. 

Yet the fox slowly opened to him. It took month but eventually he felt free to tell Sky and him almost everything about him… What had forged the being he was… And what would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. 

As time passed,  _ he _ found himself being torn between the two foxes.  _ He  _ saw Nick throw himself at basically any tail that was attached to a beauty and the sadness it would cause to Sky…

Things being as they were, after a party thrown to celebrate a victory, an highly alcoholised Sky had tried to get close to Nick only to see him with that cheetah called Jackie. At first she had be angry at Nick and had wanted to “hurt” the fox by sleeping with  _ him _ instead... But later it became a habit. 

Sky would come to  _ him _ each time she was sad or couldn't stand the sight of Nick exiting the tent of another female, his fur ruffled and half his clothes under his arm. Little by little, even  _ he  _ started to develop feelings for her and ultimately they ended up together. 

After two month in secret, when they told Nick that they were together, he wished them the best, told them they were made for one another and how he was pleased to see both his friends so happy… 

It was when something inside him broke.  _ He _ hadn't noticed until now how sad  _ he _ was each time  _ he _ would see Nick with someone else. How wrong  _ his _ relation with Skye was… And that lead him to do a mistake three weeks later. 

Little by little his night with Sky weren't as pleasant as before. And after some time  _ he  _ couldn't get any pleasure from her… Not give her some.

When - the morning before a raid against the Castle of a small lord whose name he had forgotten - she asked him what was wrong,  _ he  _ broke and told her the truth. She listened to him calmly and didn’t said a word. She took it on herself to listen to  _ him _ . To listen  _ him _ tell her that it feel wrong to be with her. To listen to  _ him _ say he had been blind and that now he had his sight back he couldn't feel anything for her… She just left to get ready for there raid. 

Thinking about this day still hurted him so much.  _ He _ could recall it perfectly. Their charge had been broken when the freelancers working with them had run away after the first arrow rain. Then the enemy had surrounded them and renforts were late. 

_ He _ could still see Sky being cornered while  _ he  _ tried to reach her, slicing his way through there foes. Her face when she looked at  _ him _ back then still haunted his dreams... Sadness, anger, betrayal. They were supposed to be in the same squad but  _ he  _ had asked for a change at the last minute, not wanting to be close to her after all  _ he  _ had told her.  _ He _ should - and would - have be with her if  _ he _ hadn't broke her heart…  _ He _ could have protected her… But  _ he _ didn't.

_ He _ could only look with horror as Sky’s fur began to rot, when her flesh tore, when her bones where rearranged when the despair demon took control of her and killer everyone around them… 

They won the fight, the despair abomination wreaking havoc in the enemy left franc gave them enough time to counterattack before having to take it down.

_ He _ remembered Nick’s rage. How he had faced the creature without any care for his own state. How he had take it down with a display of brutality now unknown to  _ him _ … And how he had cried afterward. 

When  _ he  _ had explained his friend why and how this had happened the only answer Nick gave  _ him _ was a death glare. Not a single word was given. Just… Sadness, anger… And broken trust.

_ He _ begged him to talk to him. To say something.  _ He  _ even asked his friend to hit  _ him _ , to make  _ him _ pay. Anything…  _ He  _ wanted to be sure he was still somewhere in Nick’s heart, even if it was just to be hated. But Nick didn't give  _ him  _ anything. 

When  _ he _ had extended his paw to try to hold him back he had found a dagger under his throat and finally Nick had spoke. “Don't you dare forget your place  _ soldier _ .” He had told  _ him _ . “You are not allowed to touch your superior.” And with that he had left… 

Since then, despite every attempt  _ he _ had made, Nick had never spoken to  _ him  _ unless it was for a mission. He had never looked at  _ him _ or even considered his existence… 

Taking a syringe on the table next to him,  _ he _ injected himself with a dose blue powder and went to meet the other soldier. When  _ he _ arrived, Nick had his back turned at  _ him _ and the only one who acknowledged his presence was Bogo who greeted him with a “You're almost late Savage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Yeah Jack Savage is part of this story! But what is wrong with him? And is that night howler he is taking? Answers: later!  
> Now I mentioned arrow rain earlier… You know what? That's bullshit (sorry Bogo) arrow rain never existed: if you fire an arrow in the air it will soon lose its velocity and fall. Let's say it's still the pointy head that falls on you, gravity isn't strong enough to do any damage (hell, even with a gun you can't do that!) it was however used in castle siege (with flames arrows) to set what was behind the walls in flame. Then again the chances were pretty low (less that 5%). So why use it? Because dark fantasy! I can bend the rules a little right? 
> 
> SO! I was away for a very long time. I got a new job (I sell clothes Yeah \o/ ), live got in the way and then Christmas came which means more work for me. Now I’m working even more (I got a raise yeah \o/) I have to play less video-games (don't buy dungeon III if you value your time, this game is way too chronophage) so I can write a bit… All in one it’s been a great hell lately.  
> Also I’m not totally satisfied with this chapter: it’s long and yet it feels… empty. Maybe because I already know the world I’m trying to create so it bores me to describe it? I’m a man of action, I need things to move, I need blood on dirt, goo on blades and sweat on fur!  
> So I’m (kinda) sorry for the long wait. I hope you still enjoyed it, I'll post the next chapters right away!


	9. How dangerous can magic be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this AN was originally made for FF.net but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply here!   
> You have two things to thanks for this new chapter.  
> First is the warm welcome this story got when it came back (I told you, review a lot and you get the next chapter waaaaay faster)   
> And second is my new editor ScottishValhalla who helped me a lot by hunting down typos and reworking sentences that were… Quite odd.   
> Anyway, a lot of lore is to be expected in this chapter, it’ll help you understand the world a bit.

Gary Wolford had lied. He was supposed to rest - the elixir had drain out a lot of his strength and he was still feeling a little dizzy sometimes - but he had at least managed to escape the vigilance of his nurses. 

He was hoping to get some answers from the Wizards of this place. After speaking with a few and using the small influence he had, he was asked to wait in a richly decorated room with books filling the shelves that adorned every wall. 

Right when he was starting to get bored, a lynx that he recognized as Lyngion, the head of this particular library. He looked old and frail, but  _ something _ still told Wolford that he shouldn't underestimate the old feline. 

“It seems every Templar wants to see me today.” He said as he took Gary’s paw and give it a simple yet firm shake. 

“What do you mean?” The wolf asked. Could it be…? A small glimpse of hope bloomed inside him. 

“Your commander, Judy Hopps was here a short time before you arrived. She had questions for me too.” The Lynx replied, unknowingly crushing the tiny hope. 

He sat in a chair near a weird looking sculpture constructed from differing kinds of stone  that were held together by intricate golden wire woven this way and that. “However, we're not here to talk about your commander. What can I do for  _ you. _ ” He asked. 

Wolford sat on a nearby armchair. “Demons.” He said. Noting how the word made the old predator frown. “I want to know more about them…” 

“Of all the topics we could discuss you choose the one of the most somber and least pleasant…” The reply was followed by a sigh. “Alright which one?” 

Twisting his paws together the wolf looked down. “How about an overview of all of them?” Of course he wanted a specific answer, but couldn't directly ask without arising some suspicion.

A groan preceded the answer from Lyngion. “There are countless demons, but they can be broken down into “classes” from the weakest to the strongest: rage, sloth, desire and pride. They are countless “subspecies” that are more or less close to a special “class”... But you already know that dont you, _ Templar. _ ” The last word was meant to hurt. Since most wizards were forced to teach their knowledge to young Templars, they viewed every Templar as students and those that did not remember the lessons were considered  bad pupils. 

“Yes” he said, not giving  the old Wizard the satisfaction of replying to his taunt. “I wanted to talk about the two strongest.” 

“And to be more precise,  the monsters of desire, also known as lust demons right?” Lyngion smiled, sending a shiver down the wolf’s spine. 

‘That's the reason I dislike cats.’ Wolford told himself. 

‘Really?’ Asked another voice in his head. 

Ignoring the small voice in his head he replied to the lynx:“You are sharper than you look…”

“A simple déduction really…” the old wizard seemed to have so much fun suddenly. “I read the report - even if Smellwether doesn't want me to - you faced a lust demon and a Revenant.” He explained. 

“Revenants are ‘easy’ foes for you Templars.” He emphasized the “easy”, knowing perfectly well that Gary almost sacrificed himself so they could take it down. “It's killed or be killed. Not the kind of foes that should bother you too much, even if it's host is a fallen comrade…” He seemed to suddenly be genuinely sad about it. 

“Anyway, lust demons are fearsome because they makes you see things. They make you see what you  _ desire _ , hence their name…” He said. “ _ That _ is something that bothers you Templars…” 

Wolford slowly nodded, waiting for the lynx to continue.

“You want to know how it affects you right?” Said lynx asked. 

“Yes.” Was all he managed to answer, his throat suddenly extremely dry. 

“You don't need to fear them. Once you’ve seen through their facade they are just another monster, albeit  with some kind of sex appeal… But they  _ do _ show you what your heart desires.” 

At this, Wolford fell a cold sweat roll down his spine. “How?” He asked. 

“No one truly knows…” The Wizard replied. “We believe it's their connection to the veil and the dream lands that allow them to become what you truly want the most. Their true form doesn't change, just the way they appear to each of us.” 

The old feline walked to an open shelves and took a red crystal out of a small box before giving it to Gary. “Look inside…” He simply said. 

While doing so, Gary noticed the form of a small farm materialize in it. While looking closely he could see chickens nearby and a lake with some fishing line. The more he looked the better it seemed, like a living dream. He even saw… He yanked away the crystal - he hadn't noticed he was holding it a few inches away from his face, and looked at the Wizard with wide eyes. 

“I won't ask you what you saw.” The feline said. “Just know that what I mostly see is “freedom” I see wide spaces, a library of my own, free of Templars and such.” He looked at the red crystal himself and seemed to be draw by it. 

“Sometimes, I simply see a bed, where I can rest, and sometimes… a family that I lost.” He forced himself to look away from the little gem. “From time to time I see a world in peace where magic is everywhere and used to make life better…” He lifted the crystal for Wolford to see. “This is a demon core. They still host some of its former bodily powers and can be used as a powerful alchemy catalyst or in spells.” 

Instead of asking the Lynx why he was keeping such a thing he opted for: “You don't see the same thing every time?” He almost wished to take the crystal for himself as Lyngion put it back in its box. 

“Only what your heart desires the most when you look at it.” He explained. “You saw the “perfect” female when you looked at that Lust demon you faced. But if your tastes were to change… so would what you see.” 

The demon core hidden, Wolford suddenly feel better. “If it eases, you, know you’re not the first Templar to come and ask about this.” The old Wizard said, sitting back in his chair. “Know that despite our…  _ relations _ with Templars.” He added. “You will always be free to ask about demons. They are foes to  _ everyone _ .” 

As Wolford tried to swallow all this new information the front door of the study was brutally opened and lady Bellwether walked in with five Templars. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Screamed Lyngion standing up. 

Before he had noticed himself, Wolford was on his feet as well and ready to fight whatever threat it was. Of course he relaxed fast enough but something in the back of his mind told him something wasn't right. 

“What are you doing here soldier?” Asked lady Bellwether with surprise when she noticed his presence. 

Before he could answer however, Lyngion - obviously pissed off by the way they had be interrupted - was standing next to him. “Your Templar in his wisdom wished to have more information about the creatures he faces. If I recall correctly it is something encouraged by the  higher ups.” His tone was mildly aggressive mildly protective. “However, I don't recall that they give you the right to burst into my study with weapons drawn.” He was now standing protectively between the lamb and the wolf… Except he was protecting the predator and not the prey. 

“Now that you have your answer I demand to have mine: what is the meaning of your interruption?” For someone so old he suddenly seemed rather threatening. 

Except it didn't seemed to faze Bellwether’s guard, whom took a step forward keeping him at bay with their swords. “You are not allowed to speak so casually to lady Bellwether!” Exclaimed one of the ram Templar. 

“And you are not allowed to draw a weapon in my presence unless I’m casting a spell or being a threat to you soldier.” The lynx shot back. 

Tension was slowly building up but a small laugh made it suddenly fade, making both predators’ fur bristle. “Oh but your  _ are _ being a threat my dear.” Said lady Bellwether. 

Since the Wizard didn't reply she continued. “I learned that - despite my explicit interdiction - you read through commander’s Hopps report.” 

“Because  _ you _ don't have the right to forbids me to do so.” Replied the old mammal, crossing his arms. “Only the great cardinal can… And you're not even being considered as one of the potential successors.” He added with a small  disdainful laugh. 

This seemed to strike a bad nerve, as lady Bellwether suddenly lost her temper and walked past her guard and screamed. “You know  _ nothing  _ about our internal affairs!  _ I _ am by far the most respected and respectable Cardinal! Their is  _ no reason _ for me not to be nominated to become the next great Cardinal!” She was now pointing her hoof at the predator in front of her. 

“Of course…” Lyngion replied with a overly sweet voice that was impossible to misinterpret. “That still doesn't give you the right to forbids me to read those reports.” 

“I am in charge of this headquarter  _ and _ this library!” She was standing with all her height but was still looking up to speak with the lynx. “I get to decide which informations I can share with you. And I decided that our military actions are information that you shouldn't be able to read.” 

“But technically since we dealt with magical matter they have the right to read those report if they help us better understand what we faced or how to defeat it more easily…” The room fell silent and Wolford Wolford himself couldn't believe he had just talked. 

When lady Bellwether spoke her words didn't let any emotion slip. “You are correct.” She simply said before leaving with her guards. “Rest well soldier, your troop should depart soon.” 

Both predators looked at each other as if they did not believe what just happened, asking themselves if lady Bellwether was  _ really _ leaving like that. Yet, after a short time of silence , it was obvious the cardinal had left for good. 

“That's it?” Asked Lyngion to no one in particular. “She barges in with her mammals, threatens me then when faced with how stupid what she did was she walks away without any excuses?!” To say that he was pissed off was an understatement and Wolford decided to ignore the following statements he heard pour from the Wizard’s mouth for half of them would have the lynx hanged for his blasphemy. 

After a while, once the lynx was calm, Gary bid his farewell to the Wizard and decided to obey lady Bellwether. He  _ needed _ to rest. And possibly forget what the old lynx had told him. 

‘What my heart desires…’ The thought, trying the chase the vision of a certain striped feline that the desire demon had morphed into, out of his mind. ‘Easier said than done…’ 

.

.

 

Totally obvious to what her soldier had witnessed, Judy had spent the day with the new members of her troop to see their weaknesses and strength. 

It soon came to light that Dough was a strong follower of the creator, praying a lot during his free time and always quoting lady Bellwether’s speech. While Orish was more… Lenient about it. Not very pious and even less keen to quote lady Bellwether which he almost openly disliked. Needless to say the two males weren't found of each other.

‘Great.’ Judy though on more than one occasion. ‘We already have some rivalry and the group isn't even full…’ 

She almost wished for a calamity to happen so they would fight side by side and loose that animosity toward each other.

Regardless of that it seemed they both acknowledged her as their leader and had agreed to keep their beliefs and thoughts to themselves for as long as they would work together. One long day of training later they were all waiting in line to get something to eat. 

This time, the cook was an ex Templar that had unluckily took an arrow in the knee. His injury had badly healed and he couldn't hold his own in a  fight for as long as before. Having done nothing in his life than being a Templar and not wanting to leave his brothers and sisters he had taken it on himself to help them in any way possible… And it had taken the form of feeding them deliciously cooked meals. 

“Oh hi Judy!” Clawhauser said when she placed herself in front of the desk he was cooking on. 

In truth, the first time she had be at this place, the cheetah hadn't noticed her - only the tip of her ears were visible and the predator wasn't used to look over his desk to see his comrades. 

Of course the first thing he said back then was:”By the creator you are so cuuuuute!” And she had to explain why it was rude to call a bunny ‘cute’. He had minded his manner since then. 

‘Unlike a jerk of a fox…’ She chastied herself for thinking once more about the mercenary and returned her focus back on the cheetah. 

“Hello Clawhauser,” she replied with a smile, smelling the delicious carrots cooking nearby. 

Since their first meeting, Clawhauser had taken it upon himself to cook her a personal dish everyday to apologize for being rude to her. At first she had refused but apparently the big cat couldn't hear ‘no thank you’ when he was offering her food. So she was stuck with her personal dishes whether she liked it or, though the occasion had never arisen, not. 

Since they were pretty late and were among the last Templars to eat, Clawhauser decided to join them. They spoke about the new troop they were forming, what kind of strategies Judy could possibly us, From time to time Fangmeyer gave her opinion, Judy gladly taking the advices of the much more experienced female.

After some time the subject changed and they ended up talking about their last mission. 

“So tell me. Their is this rumor about your last affectation...” Clawhauser had started and Judy could already see where it was going. 

“Yes?...” She still asked. 

“Is it true you guys worked with a member of the iron head?” He finally said. “And a fox at that?” 

Judy groaned internally. Fangmeyer and her had chosen not to talk about the pyromaniac tendency of the fox or the fact that they came to blows.. 

They had described him as a good soldier that had worked with them and asked nothing in return - at first they thought no one would believe it but it seemed the bigger the lie the easier it is to swallow. So of course everyone would hold the red furred mammal in high esteem. 

There was also the reputation the iron head had since they were some of the few  _ reckless  _ enough that would dare to go against demons. That seemed to almost make everyone forget that they had some Magi within their ranks… 

“Yes it's true…” Judy said, already bored about the conversation. 

“Wolford said he fenced multiple demons alone!” Clawhauser almost squealed. Sure his brighter days were behind him but he still loved to hear about fights… And badass moves. 

“Wolford should keep his jaw shut…” Judy mumbled. “But yeah, he faced ghouls and demons alone…” 

“And is it true he took out a Revenant’s core with his paws?!” He asked, bringing his face close to hers. 

The simple thought of the blood covered fox was enough to flip her stomach. “Clawhauser we just ate!” She scolded him. 

“The more I hear about this fox, the less I like him…” Judy slowly looked at Dough, unsure about his statement. 

“There is something off with him…” He added. “Knowledge of our secret sign language, isn't afraid to fight demons, knows our formations there pros and cons… is has to be a deserter?” The question was cold and full of thinly veiled animosity. To be a Templar often meant you were giving your life to the cause until you died on the field or eventually became too old - or too handicapped like Clawhauser - to keep fighting. Leaving the ranks while still being able to fight was… Almost considered treason. 

“No!” Judy shot without thinking how weird it would seem that she was so fast to deny his statement. “He said he worked with some of us in the past and even had some acquaintances among our ranks.” 

‘Why am I protecting him again?!’ She asked herself. ‘He's just a mercenary without heart!’ 

‘Well a mercenary that saved your life  _ and _ that of your companion’s. A mercenary that didn't take it personally when you attacked him and has this aura that makes everyone want to follow him.’ she mused. 

“Still…” Groaned the ram. “A fox is dangerous enough but a fox that knows his way with the sword shouldn't have be able to go like that. He's up to no good.” 

Judy’s jaw dropped when she heard that. How could someone personally recommended by lady Bellwether think like that? He was a great warrior and a paragon of justice! Not some kind of specist jerk! 

There was this little thing about her that ticked whenever she hear some specist comment. She had suffered so much from it that she tended to overreact about it… Even if she disliked the target of the comment. 

‘Well Ni- _ the fox _ was suspicious.’ A small part of her mind thought but she pushed it away. She couldn't let her past experiences influence her now that she was a captain. 

“Well he saved Nadine so he’s a good mammal in my book.” Said a voice coming from McHorn’s back. 

A wolf’s head peeked out from behind the rhino, a little smile on its face. “Gary!” Judy shot. “You are supposed to  be resting!” She was extremely worried about her brother’s state since the resident medics and wizard had explained the side effects of the elixir. 

Wolford simply shoot his head with a smile. “Can't rest anymore, I feel like I’m going nuts!” He sat next to Clawhauser and picked some of the crickets he had left - Clawhauser while still a predator had a sweet tongue. “And they don't feed me up there!” He said while pointing the medical dorm. “They say I must have a ‘healthy diet’ so goodbye bugs and fish.” shuddering, he took one more cricket and tossed it into his mouth. “Did I ever tell you how much I hate broccoli?” At that, everyone chuckled and even Dough seemed to lessen up a bit. 

After catching back her breath, Fangmeyer gave a light slap on the wolf's ear and did her best to regain some seriousness. “He saved your stupid ass too you idiot.” She said. “You were lucky the Revenant didn't kill you in one hit.” 

“Trust me, I thought I was dead too.” Wolford replied, the ear she had slapped flicking slightly. “When you’ve seen Mane destroy bandits and demon alike with his mace you could think that his…” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. The hurt from the loss of their brothers was still new and it was hard to talk about it. 

“Maybe… Maybe some part of him was still there and he forced himself to stop?” McHorn asked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

As much as Judy wanted it to be true, she knew it wasn't. Ni- _ the fox _ had made it clear. Once possessed what you once were was long gone, leaving only a monster behind. She still decided to say nothing, deciding that a sweet little lie was better than the cruel reality. Given everyone reaction, they all agreed. Fangmeyer gave a small smile, Wolford nodded while closing his eyes, Orish decided to do as if he hadn't heard anything, Dough shrugged and Clawhauser stood, patting his friend’s shoulder. “I should go.” He added. I have to clean the dishes and prepare for tomorrow morning. 

Soon they all parted, heading to their respective activities. Some thinking about their futures missions, other about the previous one and the small gray furred prayed that this time, with this team, thing would go well and she wouldn't have to bury half of them. 

.

.

The Iron Head’s walk to the village was quick and silent, everyone getting mentally ready for the upcoming engagement.

They all knew the risk this fight meant. It was political. If they harmed reptiles they could be forbidden to take part to the great hunt of this year and they  _ needed _ materials. On the other paw, if they harmed Templars they would be hunted by them and wouldn't be safe anywhere in Mammalia. 

Of course they had already done both of those, but always as part of a contract. It was some kind of untold agreement with mercenaries: if they win a fight when hired, they can't be held responsible for the blood on their paws. They are just weapons, and only those that hired them would face the consequences. 

Today was a bit different. They hadn't be paid  _ yet _ . So it wasn't a contract  _ yet _ . Everyone knew it, if they screwed up they would be in a really bad spot. And the weight of this decision was laying on Nick’s shoulders. 

He was the one who had rushed when he had heard kits were involved. He would have go alone if Bogo hadn't followed… And it surely would have been worse. In a way, by sending some warriors with him  _ and _ joining the fight too, he was keeping him under control and could handle the diplomatic consequences… When Nick would have simply laughed it off. 

The plan was simple. They had poisonous arrows that they would shot at the Magi. The poison wouldn't kill them, just lower their heartbeats to an imperceptible rate, making them seem dead. 

They would have to rush and prevent the Templars  _ and _ the reptiles from going berserk from the “loss” of the Magi and attack. 

Tau and Jackie would use their powers to create walls that would prevent the two factions to jump at each other's throats while Francine and her husband would make a distraction with their charge to make sure the enemy stay focused on them. 

Cliché and Nick would follow them closely and help them push back each party. Odin and Jack would also support, adding additional security for the push, while Val… Would do as he pleased. 

_ One day this maned wolf is going to bring more trouble than he can solve with his potions... _

The objective was to corner them, force a defensive position, wait for the Magi to “die”  _ then _ lower their weapons and force a cease fire and engage discussion while the support team would “remove the corpses”. 

Once this was accomplished, the poison would have be purged out of their bodies and after they regained consciousness, the Magi would be informed of the differents solutions offered to them. 

Some - if they were willing - could join them but they only accepted those strong enough for the life of mercenaries. Others would have to choose between be free but hunted in Mammalia or risk to become slaves in Reptilia. 

Very few Magi understood what it meant to live in Reptilia. The harsh environment made propice the law of the strongest and of course, in such environment, reptiles  _ were _ the strongest. 

Reptiles also had a tendency to believe magi were the strongest being alive… Their leaders had always be magi, and they had never let anyone nor anything hinder their power. There were no Templar Reptiles. Blood magic wasn't considered a bad thing, nothing was  considered sacred enough to be forbidden. As such, many mammalian magi believed they would be treated as equals so many of them tried to cross the border in order to live free of the Templars’ control. 

This was reinforced by the presence of many magi mammals inside Reptilia - reptiles, allowing any species to live in their territory as long as they followed their laws and adopted their beliefs - living almost as well as reptiles. 

But this was only the visible side of the iceberg… 

Reptiles magis had centuries to master the arcane, study every spell, research forbidden rituals and incantations and apply them. They couldn't accept that mammals  _ could _ be their equal. 

In one word, reptiles were specist. Many mammals discovered it the hard way. Having sacrificed everything to get here, they believed they would be accepted and treated as any other magi… But they soon discovered that even the lowest reptile was more important in the eyes of the reptiles than a no-name mammal magi. 

They discovered a land made of either tropical forests, full of deadly creatures haunting every tree and preying on everything that closed by, Or deserts where nothing grew safe for the few oasis in the reptiles’ iron claws. 

To survive some turned to thievery and tried to live off small heists until reptilian authority eventually grew tired of them and either killed them or sold them as magical thralls. Others skipped the thieving scenario and sold themselves in order to buy some food for their families, not knowing it would only delay the inevitable. The most lucky - and most talented - could try to find a reptile magi who would become their “teacher” - mammal magi that were already part of the society were forbidden to have pupils - for as long as the reptile desired. 

Some “teacher” were in fact good professor who would form their new apprentices to the point they were almost reptiles equals. Those magi mammals would then be integrated in Reptilia’s society at the price of two things. 

They would renounce to their name and would be asked to serve their country at any price… Such price often being sacrificing something important for them. A friend, a lover, a child. Anything to prove Reptilia’s wellbeing were above their own. 

Having little to nothing left to lose, those that luckily made it that far  _ surprisingly  _ accepted the deal. But those that would have good “teacher” we're lucky. For the thirst of power and absence of regulation meant some reptilian’s magi would do anything just to get a little more power. 

Some reptiles lured magi mammals into their nest to experiment dangerous spells and drug on them in the sole purpose of fidding what could either kill or strengthen a magi. 

The rituals were more than often disaster for the poor mammals that were its catalyst and monstrosity emerged of a third of it. 

Those that - unlucky - survived would then be dissected to better understand the spell used and its effect. Or reused until the body or the mind finally broke. What was left of the poor creature would then be throw away as a garbage. 

Such practices were forbidden even in Reptilia but since some of the higher up used it there were some… Tolerances. And as long as the authorities weren't given the order to act against those who practiced this magic no one would say a thing. 

Through the entirety of Reptilia’s history, so many magi had tested so many spells on so many living beings that in the end, some of the creatures that had emerged of their “laboratory” had survived long enough to breed and form the monsters that now lurked in the reptilians’ territory. 

From giant six legged reptiles -  abominations morphed from their own species in an attempt to enhance the power of no-magi soldier - to chimera made of different  kinds of mammals and reptiles. Any place that wasn't heavily guarded wasn't guaranteed safety.. 

Reptiles used this system of controlled populations of beasts to efficiently control their territory, forcing populations to live in overprotected areas. One would believe it was to ensure protection for those who lived in… But it was mostly to make sure sufficient warriors were present  to dissuade any attempt at revolt in any one area. 

The great hunt, organized each year by the reptilian government aimed to reduce the number of those - always growing in number - monsters roaming freely inside Reptilia, to cull the host before it could continue to spawn new generations. 

The great hunt was the most important source of income for mercenaries. Troops from all the continent and even from the island would come to get an large wage -  the reptilian economy being extremely strong - and to get the basic supplies for armory crafting firsthand.

Leather armor were considered unmammal - who would want to wear the skin of a thinking being after all? - except if they were made from the hide of an abomination whose death would be a boon to all those around it. 

A giant snake skin could be used to craft flexible armor while those that were lucky to find, and kill, insect chimeras could use its chitin to craft sturdy armor that equaled - if not surpassed - iron’s. 

They could  **not** be allowed to cross the border and joint the hunt. This years hunt promised to be one of the biggest ever put forth, reptiles planning to  claim land enough to make six new towns. 

They also needed money. During the last few months a newly formed band of mercenaries named “The band of the hawk” had taken some of the juiciest contracts on the market.

It wasn't the loss that was truly important, there was enough work for even ten more large mercenaries bands, what bothered Bogo was the reputation the band was quickly attaining . If it continued, some of the Iron head’s best clients could very well decide to hire these upstarts… 

Nick himself just wished they would never face each other on the battlefield. He had heard tales of a bear among their troop, strong enough to beat a hundred opponent alone and getting out of it uninjuried. Said beast was apparently named Guts and was carrying a sword even bigger than him… 

Shivering at the idea, Nick focused back on the task at paw when suddenly, Francine, her husband and Val abruptly stopped. He noticed how their ears flicked back and forth, something was amiss.

It wasn't surprising to see the elephant listening before  he picked anything up, but it was always funny to see Finnick and Savage try their best to match Val’s hearing, not knowing the maned wolf had already consumed several potions to enhance his senses… What was less fun was the frown the three mammals made. Battle had already begun. 

“Faster!” He and Bogo screamed in unison as they drove the Iron Head onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut here!   
> Did I add a Berserk reference? Yes, yes I did. And it won't be the last! … Though I hope you won't have the girl getting raped in front of the MC and… What do you mean “don’t stop just before the fight”? Ha! But where would the fun be?  
> And by the way… You know what to do to get the next chapter faster right? So on your mark. Ready… Review!   
> Dagonn out!


	10. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, three chapter up to date! Now You’ll have to wait for the next… which I have to write starting now...  
> Anyway, I also need to warn you: This chapter is rather dark, there will be death, a lot. I’ll try not to be too graphic (even though I’m dying too… haha!) I blame Powerwolf and their new album for that (Incense and Iron mostly).   
> There is also a small fluffy moment (Just so you guys don’t forget I’m a member of the Wildehopps or Cimar will try to kick me out… speaking of Cimar *chuckle*)   
> Also, this chapter will be focused on Nick. It’s the last chapter before our duo réunion, let’s hope everything go well… right?  
> Well then, here we go!  
> Disclamer: I don’t own zootopia nor their character but I own a mind filled with monster and various idea to use them to kill… would you mind me experimenting on you?

The frontier between Reptilia and Mammalia was clearly drawn using the Scar. The small landscapes that weren't destroyed by the cataclysmic action formed as a passage between the two country. To enable a better control of emigration, two walls had been build. One controlled by reptiles, the other by mammals. 

No town was built  _ directly _ on the imaginary line that separated them. Instead, there was a no mammals’ land where anyone trying to cross it without the consent of both countries would end up filled with arrows or set on fire with powerful firebolts.  

Both sides tried to respect as much as possible the wish of animals trying to cross the border, the flourishing trades between the two country being the perfect exemple, but when a magi was involved, things tended to go wrong.

Reptiles wanted magis to increase their power - be it with magical thrall or powerful magi - and mammals didn't want their neighbors reptiles to grow even stronger. 

Skirmishes weren't unheard of, and when one happened, the rulers of each country would go on as if nothing had happened. Seemingly, today was one of those times but this time, no one was declared the victor.

Upon arriving on the top of the hill that separated them from the nearby city, the Iron Head were greeted by the sight of a raging storm, reptiles and mammals fighting together against a hideous monster… A magi had lost in a struggle to a demon. 

The creature was a tall and thin being. It looked as if a wolf’s arms and legs had be stretched to its maximum, while its torso had be deprived of any flesh and muscles to let grow six skeletal protuberances that reminded the branches of a dead, tree on it’s back.

The face of the monster was one of pure sadness, horror and resignation it was the face... 

_ The face of a despair demon…  _

Nick could portray what had turned this magi like this… Weeks of running away, Templars on their back, no time to rest, and then hope. Hope of freedom in the sight of the walls separating them from Reptilia… And despair. Despair at the sight of the Templars catching up to them despite their effort. 

They must have tried to go inside the city to hide and look for a (passeur)... Only to feel Despair at the sight of the guards not wanting to let them through… Then hope again when the reptiles violated the borders to help them… And… Probably despair once more.

Nick didn't know what had caused the last. It could have be the reptiles conceding this time, maybe someone told them what awaited them on the other side of the border… Whatever it was, it broke something inside one of the magi. And that breach was filled by a creature drawn by the raging emotion.

They were about to charge when Nick saw it. A wolf kit freed himself of the hold of a  ram Templar and run toward the demon. “Mommy! Mommy please!” He cried on the top of his small lungs. Nick wanted to reach for him, wanted to tell him to stay away. He lifted his arm… Only to see the vicious creature use one of its tree like appendices to pierce the kit’s torso.

.

“NO!” Nick shouted, his heart arching as the small body was lift by the demon before he thrown it away… The next second he was running onward. 

“Wilde! Shit!” He heard behind his back but didn't stop (pour autant) he needed to be fast. 

_ It's useless… _

Ignoring the voice in his head he took his bastard sword out of his scabbard and used it to slice the head of a fallen Templar that was starting to get up… Despite the gaping hole in the middle of his torso. He couldn't let the dead rise and slow him down. 

_ Too late as always…  _

‘Shut up!’ He roared internally then ducked to avoid an incoming sword and glanced at the creature holding it. What should have be a varanus was missing a part of its head where black goo was starting to grow, spreading on its body. The arm that once should have held the sword was now somewhat fused with it, metal, flesh and the ebony substance melding into an horrible and disgusting agglomeration of flesh.

He didn't retaliate. He knew the rest of the iron head would take care of it, instead, he rushed forward, aiming for the little kit. 

Fallen mammals and reptiles alike were starting to rise, their pain and despair holding their souls to the mortal plane. 

He crossed path with a varan - which didn't even notice him - the reptile seemingly aiming to take the demon down. He was a few feet away from the kit. 

When he finally reached him, he took a look at the fight behind him. Mammals and reptiles were fighting between themselves as well as against the abomination, it was impossible to tell in the fever of battle who was alive and who wasn't. 

Forcing himself to look away, he focused back on the kit. He was having spasms, his frail body being slowly deprived of blood and life. 

_ Not even the elixir can save him now… _

A hole was dug in the kit’s torso where the demon had pierced him... As much as Nick hated to admit it this poor wolf was doomed. 

He cursed himself internally. He was a mercenary, a member of the iron head. He was he was used to such carnage. But each time a child was involved he would lose his temper. 

One more spasm from the kit brought him back to reality. Black goo was starting to spread from the wound and infect the flesh…

A sound of pain muffled by blood escaped the small wolf’s mouth as he looked at him, with a mixt of terror and despair in the eyes. He didn't know what was going on and he was too deeply wounded to feel the pain - it was a miracle if not a curse that he was still awake - but the hole in his chest had be made by a demon… And its effect on the boy was growing. 

As the curse trying to turn him into a mindless puppet was spreading, the kit experienced a burst of  despair being first in line. 

The kit would soon die in great pain and his body would be used as a tool to spread its curse by the demon… And there was only one way to prevent it. 

Nick slowly took a knife out of his back, trying not to scare the kit in his arms. He tried to bring it to his throat without being noticed but miserably failed when one more spasm from the small body made the cold steel poke through the fur and touch the flesh... He saw the betrayal and sadness in the last tears that rolled on the small predator’s cheek before he sliced his throat, ending his suffering.

_ Grieving for later, for now slay.  _

_. _

In the tumultuous chaos of the battle, no one had witnessed the small yet brutal act Nick had done, what was one death among hundreds. They were all focusing on saving their respective lives and it seemed no one - demons included - had noticed him.

_ A small analysis of the battlefield will do some good before going in.  _ Nick mused.

The iron head where swiftly dealing with the undead, living on the battlefield had given them two gifts. One, adaptability, it mattered not if the enemy had changed and if the plan was done for. If they wanted to live they had to adapt and improvise. Two it had deprived them of their fear of death. Not caring for their own life, they charged head first into battle, focusing on what was in front of them and leaving whatever was behind to whoever was behind. 

The vanguard led by Bogo was slicing their way to him through the - he hadn't realized at first how numerous they were - ever growing number of foes, each animal cut downrising shortly after to face them. The support were focusing on purging the fallen - be them undead or ‘reanimated - and destroying the body enough to prevent any possession. 

Nick spotted Jackie using wall of flames to prevent their small group from being surrounded while tau was helping her maintain her spell and using a bit of magic to destroy a undead heads there and then with some firebolts. 

Although some demons were immune to fire - anger demons for exemple - when they possessed a body, they also  inherited the animal instinct fear of fire. 

The irons heads technique proved to be far more efficient than the Templar’s, trapped in their circle, shield up, trying to repel the undead flow. 

‘Funny thing,’ he thought, ‘despite having such an ineffective formation and losing soldiers every times they still stick to it…’ 

‘Well except for one bunny Templar that proved to be capable of adaptation.’ He added. 

_ Focus!  _ Another voice screamed in his head. 

An undead reptile was closing by, black blood gushing from his side where a nasty blow had left a gaping hole. 

Reptiles relied a lot on their physical and magical prowess to fight, considering their lives as dispensable. If the technic had proved deadly efficient during war between Reptilia and Mammalia - reptiles being stronger in almost every field - it became a weakness against a creature that would turn the dead against their former allies. 

Reptiles way of fighting was to deal as much damage to the enemy as possible before falling themselves. Sadly - for them at the moment - if their common foes would fall after having a limb chopped down - allowing them to slice their way through outnumbering enemies - undead proved to be far more difficult to deal with. 

They would counter such problems with the help of some magis, weakening their opponents or controlling the demon and his spawns… Except they had no magi here and they were currently at a halt.

The reptile had let go of his weapon as it died, so it's undead counterpart tried to rely on its long arm to catch Nick. 

The fox simply took a step back and bent a bit to force the reptile to do the same. When the fiend’s claws were almost on him he took his falchion in his left paw and his bastard sword I'm his right’s and used them to slice down the reptile's arm. 

Since reptiles don't use heavy armors and protections, the move came effortless. The next moment, both his weapons were aimed at the creature's head as he stood. 

‘Mindless creature…’ He shrugged internally when the fiend’s head rolled on the ground. 

The fight would have been over soon if it wasn't for the demon wreaking havoc in the middle of the town’s guard, who were desperately trying to prevent him from gaining access to the town. Their poor equipment and lack of organization making them easy prey for the monster. 

Taking one last look at the rest of the battlefield, Nick’s target became clear. 

‘I wonder what Val can make out of a despair demon’s core…’ he thought, walking rapidly to his next opponent. 

.

.

Dealing with demons was no easy task. Even Templars who were formed specifically  to fight against them had troubles. Of course it may have been because Templars considered themselves too great to follow magi - or wizard in their cases - but most of the time it was because their twisted nature.

_ Templars’ or demons’?  _ A voice laughed in Nick’s head.

When faced with a problem they couldn't face, demons tended to have extreme reactions. 

An anger demon would enrage when faced with a foe too strong for it. A lust demon faced with someone immune to its charms would switch to a murderous creature… And a despair demon, when surrounded would run away to search for something they could use to their advantage… Like a town filled with mammals that would become perfect undead.

The thought crossed Nick’s mind as he removed a tiger’s head before it could rise as a ghoul. The demon was being cornered by the Templars against one of the city wall. 

He understood too late what the demon was about to do. “Careful he’ll-” a scream from the fiend almost made him drop his weapon to clutch at his ears,and covered whatever word he may have tried to use. The next second, the monster was crawling on the wall like a spider, using its tree-like appendices. 

“Hurry and open the door!” He screamed on top of his lungs as he recovered his hearing. But the guards on the other side of the wall were too busy fencing for their lives to take the time to open the gates. 

“MOVE!” He heard behind him before his reflexes kicked in, making him jump sideway to avoid the charging mammal. 

.

It was a story known by almost every mercenary. How Adonis “Iron Head” Bogo had earned his title… It was another to experience it. 

As amazing it seemed, the massive mammal accumulated a lot of speed with his charge and head butted the gates at full strength breaking them open in one hit. 

Nick even though the buffalo could have went through the iron Portcullis if he had wanted… Not that the display of strength was to laugh at… The doors were made to - at least - hold the attack of an elephant. 

“IRON HEADS! CHARGE!” Said buffalo screamed to rally his troops. 

Roaring as a single mammal, the warband rushed inside the city and started to slay the few undead that were rising. 

“Wilde!” At his name Nick stopped and looked at Bogo who. “Go on top of those building and look for that fiend!” He pointed at the nearby houses. “Tau, Jackie, assist him!” The two females gave a nod and ran to him. “Now hear me well Wilde, this is an order, take down that fiend at any cost… Hear me Wilde?  _ Any cost _ .” He added before rushing to take care of the undeads that were rising up without waiting for Nick’s reply which showed how important the task was.

“Jackie supply my spell.” Tau said, using her power to make a ice ladder, shaking Nick awake from the fear the meaning of Bogo’s order...

Heat magic was Tau’s speciality like Jackie but unlike the feline, she could control her power to a far greater extend. Using use magic to materialize something so difficult as a ladder asked a lot of concentration. That’s why while she focused her power, Jackie supplied her spell with her own mana so that the she-deer could materialize what she wanted. 

As soon as the ladder started to form, Nick grabbed it as it grew and soon found himself on top of the nearby house. He could already hear Tau and Jackie climbing up when a scream erupted from a bit further… Something had hurt the demon… And it wasn't happy. 

.

.

Eliot, a white furred wolf, had newly be transferred to this town’s garnison. His family had long history with the guard’s duty, every male in the family followed the steps of his father and become guard too. But it wasn't the reason he had the transferred here. He had asked it for the female he loved, Cloe, was a teacher in the local school.

He had be excited to follow his beloved “pumpkin” to this town and meet a bunch of new mammals he  _ knew _ he would get along with. 

His easy going nature and personality however proved to be troublesome… Eliot had a special skill: he could see true love. He would often use his power to accidentally break couples who wouldn't match. This had earned him the reputation of couple breaker and people tended to avoid him when they were with their love interest. 

Today however was different. 

“Zieeeeeeeg gime a hug…” 

Hidden behind a bush Eliot witnessed the cutest couple he had ever see - except he and his pumpkin of course - have a meaningless love quarrel. 

The light brown bunny that was asking for a hug and trying to throw her paws at the other mammal’s neck was named Océridya. The other mammal, a red fox, was named Ziegelzieg also called Zieg.  

Their “love quarrel” had started when Zieg had spent a rather alcoholised evening with a female friend of his. Of course nothing had happened. Zieg wasn't interested in the other female and anyone could have see it. But Océridya being a bunny - and being over sentimental like most of her specie - had become jealous and had tried for a good month to get the fox to hug her to: ”make up for hugging another female.” 

But what made the quarrel even better was that they weren't together! And, in their pride couldn't accept that they had feelings for each other. 

To Eliot, it soon became a mission to marry them. 

He was helped in his holy crusade by two other mammals. Cimar, a kangaroo working in the town administration. And koraru, a she-cat, working as an artist. Both of them had witnessed the two lovebird quarrel once and had swore to make them end together by any means necessary. 

“Go hug yourself!” Replied Zieg. “I’m not going to fall for you droopy ears and switching nose!” 

“B-but-but…” The bunny was starting to drop a few fake tears to weaken the fox’s resistance. 

“Eliot your tail is slapping my face!” Complained Koraru. 

Looking at her and her now covered by white fur face Eliot gave her a small apologizing smille. “But they’re just so cuuuute I can't help it! AWOO-” he fell silent when Cimar clapped his mouth to prevent him grow starting a howl in the whole town. 

“Can it!” He said. “Don’t scare them! It seems Zieg is about to break!” 

“Who goes there?” Said fox asked, turning his back at the bunny who frowned and mouthed a “damn it.” 

“Good job you two…” Koraru growled while showing herself. “Hello Océ, hello Zieg how are you two doing today?” She asked while walking to them, Cimar by her side.

“Koraru!” Océ smiled at the appearance of her friend. “Eliot and Cimar too?” She added when she saw the two males. “What are you three doing here?” She asked half happy to see them, and half happy to have her plan fail because of them.

“We were just passing by when we hear you voices so we came by.” She said with a weak chuckle, trying to hide the fact they had follow them for quite some time already.

“Yeah and we waited to see if you two would kiss!” Eliot added, his tail waving furiously as he broke all hope of making it seems like an accident. 

Zieg and Océ’s look turned to pure horror when the wolf said it. He was about to say something more when he noticed their gaze wasn't turned at him...

He turned at the right moment and just before some branch pierced his torso he jumped sideway… He them almost wished he hadn't turned to see the monster in front of him. 

Whatever this creature was in was clearly hostile to every form of love Eliot fought for. It was a nightmare made flesh. 

The creature slowly moving toward him had him take his sword out of his scabbard. Never had he be so grateful to have this weapon with him. A quick glance at his friends behind him had him hope they would escape if things turned sore… 

What the wolf didn't know was that the creature thrived to crush hope and turn it into despair… 

A white mist escaped the fiend’s maw and spread before it. Said mist seemed to be moved by its own will because it soon slowly crawled to them, slowly making them step back… 

A faint jump behind Eliot made him know they had their back against a wall and couldn't move any further. Worse even, the monster hadn't moved a single claw since he had released this magical mist. 

When said most reached his feet, Eliot though he would be in great pain but to his surprise, nothing came… At first. 

Slowly, without him even him controlling it, he started to think of what could happen if the monster suddenly started to attack. Sure he would fight back… But would his friend move? Try to run away? They seemed to be as stiff as statues. 

What if he was defeated? The monster would then target them for sure. And it would kill them too! It would then attack the whole town! Turn everything into monster! For a moment, Eliot asked himself how he knew the demon would do that but  _ something _ crushed this question and started to show him what would happen. 

To give himself some strength to push back the monster, Eliot thought of his sweetheart, he imagined her telling him to fight for her as if he was some kind of chevalier fighting a Dragon… 

Except the creature wasn't a dragon and soon, Eliot saw images of Cloe dead. He saw her lying on the mud while fly and various bugs feasted on her rotting flesh. And on top of this gruesome vision, he saw the monster. 

In an instant, his fear and despair mutated into something else… Rage. A primal rage that only a predator with a scent bond as strong as his could develop when his mate was in danger.

The demon spell now broken he could see it an inch away from Oceridya, it's long claws almost on her face. 

With a roar that conveyed both his rage against the creature that was threatening cloe and his will to save the fluffy couple, Eliot lunged forward and thrusted his sword into its side.

It took him - and the demon as well - a moment to notice that he had pierced the creature’s hide. 

When both registered, Eliot suddenly notices he had no idea of what to do now. He was a town guard! His job was to make sure no one broke the law! And that those who would end up in jail. He was, of course, formed to fight other mammals - and reptiles if the need arise - but no training taught you what to do when you plunged your sword deep into your enemy’s side… To see it had no effect! 

Well, no effect at first because when the fiend apparently understood what was happening, it gave a plainfull and powerful scream and used one of its appendices the smash his away with a deadly swipe. 

Thankfully, Eliot’s reflex were fast enough. He let go of his sword and held both forepaws in front of him to protect his torso - and vital organs - from the blow… That didn't protect him from the wall he hit a full force after the demon sent him flying. 

When he tried to stand back, he was faced by the creature’s jaw and some more mist coming out of it. A cold shiver ran through his back, he couldn’t see  _ that _ again. Something told him that, this time, he wouldn’t escape from the nightmare he was about to fall into. 

He tried his best to move but the monster used his appendage to hold him in place as the mist moved to his face ever so slowly, as if the monster was enjoying to see him struggle so much.

He could already feel a chill running down his spine as a warning of what was about to happen, warning him that if he given in to those visions he wouldn’t come back this time, no matter how horrible the sight was. And as his eyes rolled backward, he saw it, a smaller monster landing on top of the big one...

.

.

Nick’s run on the rooftops were filled with visions of despair, the demon was clearly growing stronger as it was raising havoc in the city, mammals could be see running away in every direction, predators and prey alike, fighting or fleeing for their lives as the ever growing number of dead drawn always more lower demons to possess the bodies. 

He saw an ursid try to defend himself against a bunch of undead boar, the unliving unaffected by their prey’s powerful paws. He saw a family of sheep getting cornered by two undead guards - lioness - that had probably given their lives prior to save them. He saw a mother jaguar scream when her husband - if the names she was giving him as he limbed to her were a hint - mauled her face with his claws and jaw. He saw crying wolves kits frantically clawing a door open to the point their paws were bleeding as a deer with broken antler slowly walked to them, his left arm twisted in a weird way raised while his right one was replaced by some grotesque blood formation that mimicked the missing limb. 

He saw it all with horror as he ran forward. He saw so many reasons to stop and help each of them but he needed to destroy the creature responsible for all this. The despair demon was weakening the veil, if he was to die, no more demons would be drawn by and the remaining one would be weak enough to be dealt with. 

He couldn’t allow himself to save them all, he  _ needed _ to focus on a single target and take it down…

_ At any cost… _

By the time he caught sight of the demon and saw it bending on a wolf, guttural pulsing mist gushing out its jaw, he was filled with hatred toward the monster and jumped on it without any other plan that to plunge his swords on the fiend’s body. He would improvise, like always. 

Mid air, he used his weight and speed to hack one of the demon’s appendage with his falchion, and stab it on it’s back using his bastard sword. To his surprise, the treelike limb despite being rather hard, fell easily… unlike it’s back that was way more sturdier than he had anticipated. 

Not waiting for the monster’s reaction he pulled his sword and jumped down. Before he could even hit the floor, the demon turned around screaming in pain, it’s remaining “shank” waving dangerously in every directions. 

When he finally landed, the creature’s red eyes were on him and two of its branches were already flying in his direction. He jumped between it’s legs, hacking both in the same motion. 

He fell his swords bounce on the creature’s hard skin and already knew he would need to take out his longsword to breach through it. 

_ Or something else… _

The thought was barely in his head that a golden fireball exploded right on the demon’s face. A quick glance was all it took him to see Jackie, her paw extended casting another spell. 

‘Good girl.’ He thought. She was quick to follow him and had taken the first occasion she had to cast her spell. 

He also noticed that one limp missed him by a few hairs breadths. 

_ Focus if you want to keep your head on your shoulders! _ Warned a second voice.

He tried to take a few steps back from the creature to take his longsword but something warned him not to let go of his current weapons… 

Right on clue, with a vicious snarl, the creature turned to him and locked eyes. The next second, each of the creature’s attacks were directed at him. Had he let go of only one sword he would have be dead. 

He used every trick or move he knew to defend against the coming blows, choosing to deflect them rather than parry. If it was harder it was also less dangerous for each and every strike would had - at least - break one of his bones. 

What he didn't understand was why the fireballs he could see explode behind the creature’s back seemed to have no effect rather than almost dangerously blinding  _ him _ . 

_ Despair demon’s element is ice…  _ the revelation made him miss one of his steps and one of the demon’s appendage grazed the side of his head, almost stunting him. 

_ Wear a fucking helmet Wilde!  _

He had to roll on his side to avoid the next attacks and stood in a hurry. He needed to create distance between the demon and himself. 

The reason Jackie and Tau’s Magic were useless was that the demon was strong enough to nullify Tau’s ice attacks but also resist her and Jackie’s fire attack. 

And the reason he was its main target was because he was hope. He was the last hope of the five present mammals. If he was to die, the creature would grow even stronger from the despair the five other would feel. 

“get his attention!” He screamed on to of his lung while he dunked to avoid of the creature deadly blow. 

He managed to get a hit but it seemed the creature could harden it’s skin when needed. If it wasn't much stronger than bone, it was still enough to resist any strike Nick could land while focusing most of his strength and speed to avoid being killed. He  _ really needed  _ for them to draw the creature attention. 

“We’re trying!” Tau screamed as she there a fireball bigger than before. 

Sensing danger, Nick jumped down right in time before the deflagration sent one of the creature's limbs flying. 

She had used the strength of the explosion rather than the heat to land a blow strong enough to harm the demon that hadn't thought of defending itself since the previous attacks had be useless against him. 

He immediately stood and let go of his bastard sword to reach behind his back, wanting to use the little time he had to take his weapon when an ice spear flew in his direction. He jumped on the side to avoid it and witnessed the dangerous projectile destroy the wall behind it. 

‘One hit and you’re dead Wilde…’ he warned himself… That when he noticed that he had let go of one of his weapon… And still hadn't draw his longsword. 

Apparently the demon also had understood what that meant...

The next attacks were stronger than before, the creature before him going berserk, doing all it could to kill him. 

“Do that again.” Nick screamed but it seemed that Tau had exhausted all her mana and was currently having trouble breathing. 

“Jackie! Do something! I don't care how but give me a break!” He almost implored. 

“On it!” He heard a little too close for comfort… Before the cheetah landed on the demon's head with a ferocious growl. 

_Okay this female is fucked up…_ _I love it._

Of course, the demon seemed to disagree and tried to grab the cheetah to set itself free form her onslaught. Showing dexterity that would have made her ancestors proud, Jackie swiftly avoided the monster’s claws and used her own to gouge its eyes. 

Nick took the opportunity to take his longsword out of its scabbard and lunged at the demon’s torso, aiming for it’s core. 

In that very moment, probably sensing the wind had turned, the demon ran away once more… Right to the four mammals that were watching the scene with a mixt of morbid fascination and fear. 

It wasn't trying to shake Jackie away anymore, nor was it trying to hurt the four of them. It was simply trying to save its stolen live. 

“Don't let him go!” He shouted at the four mammals, breaking their fascination and making them aware of the upcoming danger. 

Their reaction however were the total opposite of what he had hoped. With a scream, the she-cat jumped in the kangaroo’s arms while the fox and bunny, both trying to run away, tripped on one another and fell. 

Just when Nick was about to curse his luck for leaving him, Jackie let herself hang on the demon’s head, her weight destabilizing the creature and making it dangerously bend, slowing it down slightly. 

_ Faster!  _

Nick pushed his body running closing the gap between him and the demon when he saw the wolf that was previously petrified by fear coming from the demon’s side screaming. He slammed into it which, with the help of Jackie, achieved to make it fall. 

_ Now!  _

With a few more steps Nick was on the creature and jumped. Jackie and the wolf were holding it down although it was starting to get free. 

He pointed his sword to the demon’s torso and put his weight on it. The iron pierced the monster’s hide along with its core and exited on the other side, planting in the ground. 

The scream of pain that escaped the demon was all the proof he needed that he had landed a killing blow. The creature shaked in every direction, and threw Jackie and the wolf away. Nick for his part, simply pulled his sword and jumped away. With the spider look the creature had he guessed it was simply bringing all its “paws” to its torso… Until he noticed the growing light in the wound. 

“Get down!” He screamed before couching, with his paws on his head. The next second the creature exploded. 

.

.

The explosion didn't seemed strong - at least compare to what a Mage could do. But what Nick had feared was to become a victim to what had killed some of the templars he had met some while ago. He didn’t know what triggered the explosion in the first place, the idea another demon was ready to burst into black needles was rather fearsome…

‘ _ I _ , scared of a dying foe… I really need to get a hold of myself.’ he thought in silence. 

As he stood he noticed that not only there wasn’t black needles planted in everything but that - surprisingly - everyone around him was in good shape with no sight of any kind of “side effect” due to the explosion.

_ Better safe than sorry. _

Jackie sat up and gave him a thumb up and a smile, a sign that she was fine. He smiled back at her. She had acted rather  _ recklessly _ and that had earned them victory but while it was normal for him he hated the idea that a magi could put herself in such a danger. 

_ Hypocrite.  _ A voice sang in his head as memories of the number of magi  _ he _ had led to battle… sometimes to their end. 

He buried the feeling, telling himself that the difference was that this magi sometimes shared his bed and walked to the four remaining mammals to make sure none of them had suffered some strange wound…

The explosion had send them flying around and they seemed to slowly emerge for their stupor, he choose to check on the weakest mammal first. 

“Hey there cutie are you okay?” He asked the brown rabbit in a attempt to lighten the mood with some foxy charm.

“Don’t call me cute!” She shot angrily. 

_ So much for thankfulness…  _

And without any other word she turned to help the fox next to her stand. The movement gave Nick a nice view on her rear and… “Nice ass.” He said out of the blue, surprised by his own incapability to hold his thoughts to himself. 

‘Four weeks without getting a tail and you can’t hold your tongue... Good thing you know how to fight because you couldn’t use your words to escape a dangerous situation...’ 

The bunny was about to reply when a growl drew his attention on the other fox who was baring his fangs at him. 

Seeing the other male so aggressive to him despite the fact that he just saved him from a demon made Nick laugh a good time before wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Don’t worry pal,” he said. “I’m not going to steal your girlfriend.” To that the other fox not only calmed down but also turned so red that it could be see under his fur. 

“I’m not into rabbits anyway.” He added with a snort. 

_ Yeah right... _

“Beside you two look too great together that it would be a crime not to see you’re made for each other.” He added, smiling at the odd couple’s reaction to his compliment.

Nick was proud of the way he had defuzed a situation that could have gone wrong - foxes were pretty jealous after all. He was sure that he would had beaten the other male in any sort of context - except drawing... he sucked at drawing - but he wouldn't have liked to beat someone from his own species to a bloody pulp. 

He turned his back at them and looked at the three remaining mammals. 

The furred wolf that had helped Jackie and him to stop the demon was literally head over tail, trapped in a bush shouting something about pumping and Ziegrydia. 

_ Some sort of soup with spice maybe? _

Overall he seemed pretty good, except for his strange culinary tastes. 

Finally, the two remaining mammals were a kangaroo sitting in the dirt holding - princess pride style - a she-cat whose head was hidden in his neck. 

“You two lovebirds can stop holding on each other. It’s safe now.” He told them.

It took some time before the two mammals realized he was talking to them. But the reaction was priceless. Both ears turned crimson red before going flat as they tried to deny. 

While the kangaroo was struggling with his words, saying that Nick mistaked; that he was only protecting a friend and such, the she-cat gaze was focused on him, eyes filled with longing… 

“Yeah right!” Nick half laughed. “You won't fool anyone when holding her so close to you…” He gave them a wink along with his signature grin. 

The kangaroo looked at the female in his harm, crossing her does eyes... and raised to a newest deep of red that could be see even through his fur. 

He tried to back away from her, forgetting that he was against a wall and almost knocked himself out. This had the effect to make his head bounce and come back to the place it originally was… Except the yelp of pain he let go frightened the small female who crossed the gap between their body in an attempt to look for any injuries… The addition of both movement brought them so close to each other than their noses booped. 

They stood her for a moment in silence - Nick noticed the fox, rabbit and wolf were now focused on the two of them - before the she-cat color couldn't turn reder and she fainted on the kangaroo. 

What should have be the end of the two poor - or happy in this case - mammals torment turned even funnier when a pan of the partially destroyed house’s straw roof fell on them burying them, forcing them to be pressed against one another.

Nick bursted into a strong laugher, almost dropping his blades to hold his sides at the scene. ‘How could two mammals be so unlucky and clumsy that they fall into such a improbable scenario?!’ 

“Wilde, we need to clean the rest of the undeads before they do more damages.” Tau shouted from the rooftop. She also seemed okay except she was putting all her weight on her staff to keep standing. 

“You all guys are going to be alright, we’ll take care of the remaining danger.” Nick said to the fox and bunny. “Stick with the wolf he seems to know how to fight.” He motioned at the white wolf, helping the kangaroo and she-cat exit the straw - said wolf was now saying something about a “Cimaru” - “Thought I would have him checked out if I were you.” He added. 

“Yeah… Eliot can be strange sometimes but he’s just a big pup.” The bunny replied with a sheepish smile. 

“Eliot hunnn?” Nick smilled. “Hey Eliot-wolf.” He shouted, drawing the canid attention. “Thank for the help, if you ever feel like using this recklessness of yours the Iron head are always recruiting.” 

“I can’t leave this town.” Eliot replied. “My pumpkin is here and there is no way I’m leaving her.” He proudly stated, puffing his chest. 

“Take your time Wolfy.” Nick insisted. “I should be back in this town in two months you’ll give me your answer then.” He added with a wink before turning his back and walking away with Jackie. 

“Hey fox.” He heard. “What’s your name?” Nick turned to see every mammals looking at him, the kangaroo and cat standing beside Eliot straw in their fur. 

“The name’s Nick Wilde.” He flashed a grin. 

The four mammals bowed, “thanks for saving us.” The four of them said in unisound.

“Meh! Don’t mention it!” He said, still feeling good to have  _ at least _ saved five mammals. 

“Once you find yourself a sweetheart come settle here Nick.” Eliot said. “I’m sure the lot of us will become great buddies.” This time Nick didn’t turn around not wanting to give in to this small ‘what if’ that was slowly creeping in. 

“Hurry you two find me some stairs so I can get down!” He heard somewhere over his head. 

A quick glare at Jackie that was making faces was all the proof he needed he hadn’t imagined said voice… The cheetah and him quickly looked for a way to get the prideful - and yet stuck - white-deer down from the rooftops. Even if some ghoul where left they knew their help wasn’t truly needed, the Iron head worked efficiently…

.

.

“Eight mages!” The ewe was screaming. “Out of ten, eight mages died because you reptiles crossed the border to capture them.” As Nick had guessed, there help hadn’t be needed, when the demon died, every ghoul weakened, allowing an easy clean of the remaining danger. 

While the victims among the civiles were bad it still didn’t exceed what a demon this strong could usually do in a city and the townsfolk, while mourning their dead, had be generous with the Iron heads paying highly in alcohol, food, gold and various raw material the services. 

Those that seemed less happy about things were the templars. This was currently reflected in the ewe’s behaviour toward the reptiles. She had lost half of her troops to the demon and what was left of them were now almost jumping at the reptiles’ throat… The only thing preventing them from was the huge sea-crocodile that seemed to lead the reptiles… and that despite a bloody open wound seemed totally fine. 

“Those  _ magi _ , made the choice to become part of our glorious country. Since that moment they became Reptilia’s citizen and you had no right to forbid them to reach for their new home. We merely came to set them free.” The reptile replied with a vicious  smile. 

 

“As per a decree of the Templar institution, Magi can’t leave this country without the consent of a college cardinal.” The ewe recited as if it was the hundredth time she had to say it. “It was illegal for them to leave.” Her own smile rather insincere.

“Still we consider them as  _ our _ people.” Unlike the ewe, the crocodile was extremely calm. “When we knew you were after them we had to interfere or you would have killed them.” Nick could already see where this was heading. It was easy to see the reptile would counter any argument with “we were just trying to prevent you from killing.” 

“Of course we would have hurt them! They broke the law!” The small female was almost boiling at this point which clued Nick that the ‘fight’ had gone for quite some time. 

“They broke  _ your _ laws yet they are  _ our _ people, it’s up to us to punish them.” The crocodile replied his smile ever growing as the mammal was growing redder and redder under her fur.

“THEY ARE NOT YOUR PEOPLE!” She shouted on top of her lungs. 

“To us they are.” The reptile camly said though his voice matched the templar’s in strength. 

“NO THEY’RE NOT!” At this point Nick knew it would turn into a kit’s - or hatchling in the reptile’s case - fight. Fight that everyone knew the ewe would lose. They were outnumbered and Mammalia would never cover her decision if she was to start a fight. It would simply be classified as “tension at the border”. 

That’s when the ewe’s nerves gave in. “You all fucking mage lovers are a sin to this word the creator made and need to fucking die!” She shouted on top of her lung. “Along with mages themselves!” On that word she drew her sword. 

A snarl came from behind Nick and everyone froze then turned to Jackie who was still baring her teeth. 

“Don’t you think enough blood has soaked the soil?” Bogo suddenly said before anyone could add a word. 

If the cape buffalo had remain silent through all this time he couldn’t accept insults directed at him and his soldiers. 

Now that the Templars and reptiles noticed they weren't alone, tension rose. If both sides had suffered injuries the Iron heads were perfectly fine… and it was well known by both sides that the iron head would change the odds just by their presence. 

Reptiles were the quickest to adapt. “You’re right sir.” The sea crocodile said, taking a less threatening posture. “We’re just going to take the remaining  _ magi _ ,” he sent a side glare to the ewe, “and leave immediately.” 

“Don’t  _ sir _ me.” Bogo replied. “Only my men have this right.” 

“Oh sorry, I thought that was how we addressed to mercenaries coming for the great hunt…” The message was clear: ‘I know why you’re here so beware for you might not be allowed to cross the border.’

“Iron head will do.” Was all Bogo said. He would have chewed the crocodile if he was one of his men or beated him senseless if they were in a pub. But even someone as powerful as him had limits… Even more when his mens’ next pay was on the other side of the border. 

“Well then Iron head, I would be glad to tell my superior we were able to limit the damage thank to your intervention.” The reptile stated. “Now if you’ll excuse us we’re going to leave.” 

“You are not going anywhere!” The ewe shouted. “You will face justice for your acts and pay for the lives lost today!” 

Even though she had lost all hope of winning a fight now that it was obvious Bogo wouldn't stop the reptiles, the woolled mammal was still holding her ground. 

“Once more, the lives lost today were those of  _ our _ people.” It was obvious even the reptile was starting to lose his cool. “Because of  _ your _ reckless actions at that. Now get out my way.” He took a step forward and only stopped when the ewe’s blade touched his scales. 

He locked eyes with her before baring his teeth. “You have five second to put that away or  _ I _ ’ll make you.” 

Nick decided it was time for him to defuse the situation. “Look, we won't solve anything with brute force today.” He stepped closer. 

“I know you Templars have to answer for every magi-” he saw the frown the ewe made, not liking the idea that he was using the word. “-that dies or escape you. Wouldn't it be good if you said that the ten magi died in the skirmish?” 

Of course, Nick knew the chances that the zealot mammal accepted were thin but he didn't expect her reaction. “Shut it you disgusting fox!” She screamed. 

“I’m sorry what?!” Instantly he feel his will to solve this in a pacific manner fall. 

“A demon’s offspring like you don't have the right to speak to me!” He sword was now in front of him when a snarl escaped Jackie. “The simple fact that you try to make me lie about our sacred mission is the proof I needed to tell me I’m right!” 

A growl of disapproval started to spread between the iron head’s rank, leaded by Jackie who was obviously mad at the ewe for the was she talked about magi and how she treated Nick. 

“Stop baring your teeth at me kitty or I’ll pull them out one by one!” Tension was ever growing and at this stage, the Templars seemed ready to fight. 

“In fact I should take every Mage here and bring them to justice! I think after a day with our inquisitor you will all admit how corrupted you are!” The Templars all had their paws on their weapons, ready to fight. 

“And once we’re done with you you’ll all be sentenced to the stake!” As the Templar’s anger reached its paroxysm so did Nick's. 

His right paw drew his bastard sword out of his scabbard as he took a step to the right. No soon his sword was free that he sliced the ewe’s lower arm. In the same time - and to use the momentum accumulated during the act - he took his falchion out as well and, turned on himself and hacked down the vile mammal’s head. 

The head hadn't touched the ground that every member of the Iron head as well as the reptile had their weapon out and pointed at the remaining Templars to prevent them from doing anything stupid. 

Nick found his vision getting blurred and his cheek wet despite the burning anger he could feel inside. Soon spotted paws warped around him and pulled him in a hug. 

After a few second he swallowed dry and gently pushed Jackie away. “I’m fine, thank you.” He said. He met the feline eyes for a brief moment and knew how much this affected the female. He smiled at her and faced the Templars. 

“Do you know what you’ve done?!” Asked one of them, a ram. “You killed one of our lady’s favorite! You will have to pay for that!” 

“Your lady will never hear of what happened here if none of you makes it out alive…” Every head turned to the maned wolf that had remained rather calm during all this time and had talked with a frightening casual tone. “What? I’m just giving a friendly warning…” As Val’s smile grew even Bogo fell a chill down his spine. 

If the predator wasn't as strong as any other iron head present, his behavior, tone and gesture always scared shitless even the toughest of them… And the fact that half his face was covered of black goo didn't help.

“We are leaving.” The crocodile said. “You Templars should do the same.” As they took their stuff as well as the two remaining magi, the reptile bowed to them. “I will remember your actions today members of the Iron head. When you come I’ll make sure you get one of the best hunting spots for the great hunt.” And with that they left. 

“We too will remember what happened today.” A Templar porcupine said. “Our lady will know of your vile deeds. And you will have to pay the consequences.” 

With a snort, Bogo decided it was time for him to place his signature words. He bended and with a smile that reached both his ears he said: “we don't care.” A laugh escaped the Iron head at the sight of the smaller mammal going livid and they all walked away with their rewards. 

None however noticed that the fox - laughing stronger than anyone else - was faking, dread of the past haunting his thoughts. 

.

.

**One month later.**

Judy and her troops were finalizing their packages. In one or two days, the remaining member of her troop would be here and they would get their next assignation. 

“Where do you think they’ll send us?” She asked Fangmeyer. 

“I hope they’ll send us close to the frontier again.” She replied. “At that time of the year it’s hotter in the north.” 

“Awwww come on Nadine! You can’t stand a little snow?” Wolford teased her. 

“Unlike you I don't have  long fluffy fur to keep me warm.” She half growled half laughed. 

“Oh my, Nadine… I didn't know you were so jealous of my beautiful coat.” He waved his tail to prove his point. 

“Stop waving that thing with your stupid smile and finish your backpack.” She ordered. 

Judy was happy to see how close they were, it was a good thing to have strong bond between brother and sisters. She was about to make a comment about it when a Ramses barged in. 

“Commander Hopps.” He said. “Lady Bellwether is asking for you. Our next assignment has been decided…” 

It had always seemed strange to Judy how Bellwether’s closest Templars called her “lady” instead of “Cardinal” but she guessed it was because they were maybe related?

“We’re heading to Reptilia…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cut!  
> So! I said that Nick needed to use his longsword to pierce the Despair Demon’s skin. The reason is simple, using both hands on a single weapon gives more strength than swinging it with only one ( Well duuuh thank you Dagonn I really feel smarter now ) keep it down you troll reader! There is more to it. The tip of a sword is said to be able to travel at the speed of a bullet. While I have some doubts about it, it's true that the longer the sword the fastest the tip will travel now I won't make you a physic lesson but in short, velocity equal strength. The fastest something travel the hardest it hits, regardless of its size.   
> Also, I know Nick seems… “softer” than he was in the first chapters. At the beginning of the story, Nick is alone, he doesn’t know Judy and her troops (or is there more?). Here, he knows the Iron heads he fight with, he care for them. Same goes for Cimar, Koraru, Zieg, Océ and Eliot, he doesn’t know them but unlike the bigot from the small village at the beginning he has no reason not to like them… But don’t worry the dirt eater will soon make his great comeback!   
> Speaking of Cimar and Koraru… aren’t they cute together? It’s been a while since Cimar threatened to ship me… Well he who strikes first win! Hahaha! Take that! Oh and sorry koraru if you’re collateral damage…   
> Now I don't ship them as I ship ship WildeHopps, it’s just a friendly tease that Océrydia and I came up with after her drawing where they seemed so close to each other… No ok i’m totally shipping Cimaru! (J’espere que tu es contente Océ)  
> As always I would like to thank Scottish for his help and so should you! This chapter wouldn't be as great without him!   
> And finally, don't forget to leave a review (that’s the best reward you can give us) and see you soon!   
> .  
> Greetings,   
>  I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter, and on the story as a whole. It is a pleasure to work with Dagonn and be apart of this tale. May there be many more chapters ahead of us.  
> Thank you for your time,  
> ScottishValhalla  
> Editor


End file.
